Bite Me
by Luna's Falling Tears
Summary: Mikan sends a video to an elite school she hopes to attend; only certain people qualify. But when she receives an acceptance letter and goes to the school, she realizes it's anything but normal. Especially since she has a vampire watching her every move.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with my second fanfic. Hopefully, my writing has gotten slightly better and it'll be more interesting to read. I know the most ****perfect ****song to use as a 'theme' I guess you could say for this story… *drum roll***

'**ET- Katy Perry' ***

**Hope you enjoy it~  
><strong>**Remember to REVIEW, afterwards and tell me what you think—please and thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or 'ET by Katy Perry'**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

><p><em>You're so hypnotizing<br>__Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?  
><em>_Your touch magnetizing  
><em>_Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing_

_They say be afraid  
><em>_You're not like the others, futuristic lover  
><em>_Different DNA  
><em>_They don't understand you_

_You're from a whole other world  
><em>_A different dimension  
><em>_You open my eyes  
><em>_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light…*_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Jii-chan said from behind me. "There's plenty of good schools here…"<p>

I turned around to look at the old man—his brow furrowed in frustration. Giving me more the reason to tighten my grasp on the video in my hands.

"Yes Jii-chan! I really want to go to this school," I replied for the hundredth time this morning. Turning around, I continued walking towards the post office; it was less then a block away now. The hot rays of the August sun caused my shorts to stick to my legs.

"I might even see Hotaru again" I grinned as I thought about my best friend. We had always talked about one day going to this famous school, and she was already lucky enough to be attending it!

***Flash back- 3 years ago***

"Hey!" I called out to the raven-haired girl in front of me—running to catch up with her.

"Hotaru, I got a Gakuen Alice brochure in the mail!" I thrust the sheet of paper in her pale face when I finally reached her. She scowled and pushed it away; a look of annoyance crossed her face when her amethyst orbs met my hazel.

Hotaru pulled out a paper from her backpack and displayed it in front of my face. It took a moment for what she was showing me to clue in.

"You got one too!" I jumped with glee. "Maybe this means we're definitely destined to go together!"

**Baka! Baka! Baka!**

I fell down on the dusty road; rubbing my bruised head I looked up at her.

"Owww! Hotarrruuu," I whined, pushing the hair from my eyes.

"Baka, everyone in town got one in their mailbox"

My eyes widened. "Whoa, everyone is going to go to the Academy too?"

Her stoic expression twitched and she muttered something under her breath.

"Moron," I heard before she started on her way again.

_**Brrrriiiinnnnggg!**_

I got up quickly—succeeding only in falling back down on my face.

"Hotarrruuu!" I whined running after her, "Wait for me, I don't want to be late for class again!"

***Time Skip***

I burst through the door into Mrs. Martinez's grade 7 science room—all heads turned towards me. Gulping, I adjusted my backpack.

_Curse my clumsiness for being late—again._

"I'm sorry I'm late! I-I couldn't get my locker open, and I fell on the wet floors… and I went to the wrong room," I rushed on.

"I'm sorry" I hung my head. After a moment of silence, I lifted my head up and saw Mrs. Martinez scowling at me. I gnawed on my bottom lip nervously.

"Ms. Sakura," her shrill voice filled the silence. "You really need to make better habits of arriving at school. Tardiness is not a good habit!"

"Yes Mrs. Martinez," I muttered.

She pointed towards my seat and I quickly rushed to the back of the room and sat down beside Hotaru. I dropped my backpack under my desk—grabbing out my orange notebook.

"Thanks for waiting," I hissed under my breath at my 'so-called' best friend.

"Your welcome," she said—not bothering to look at me while she tinkered with a small machine. I stared down at her purple notebook—images of wilting black roses littered the page. My head turned back towards her and I opened my mouth to comment.

"Ms. Sakura!" My head snapped to the front; Mrs. Martinez eyed me over her glasses, her grey hair held back from her forehead by dozens of bobby pins.

"Thank you," she said. "Now continuing with what we were talking about before we were interrupted,"

She snapped her pointer against the old chalkboard.

It read:

GAKUEN ALICE TRANSFER OPPORTUNITIES

My attention went fully on the teacher, waiting to see what she had to say that involved my dream school—Gakuen Alice; I mentally started drooling.

"There's going to be a scouting that will allow one person from our school to have the chance to attend this famous school,"

"Really!" I shouted standing up. She gave me a look and I sat down again quickly.

"You must have high grades, good attendance record," she looked at me "and the scouts will make sure you match what they are looking for, to qualify"

I sighed in disappointment—an amazing opportunity that I probably wouldn't get. Hotaru snorted under her breath, catching my attention; I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Stupid people like you won't qualify," she teased.

"Shut up," I growled.

"When the scouts are coming will be kept a secret and you won't be able to tell what they will look like" Mrs. Martinez raised her voice over the whispers of excitement.

"That's all for today, you can go for lunch" Mrs. Martinez said. I grabbed my backpack off the floor and headed towards the door along with the rest of my classmates.

"Except you, Ms. Sakura" I froze.

My fellow classmates gave me a glance as they left the room. Slowly, I turned around and looked at my science teacher—gnawing on my lip as I waited her to say the words 'Detention after school'.

"Yes," I asked hesitantly. Hotaru walked from her seat and leaned against the door. She tapped her fingers impatiently—giving me a look of 'you're making me miss part of lunch and you're going to have to buy my food'. I sighed at her in despair before returning my attention to the teacher; she eyed us back and forth with another scowl on her face.

_We're probably the reason why she has so many wrinkles…_ I thought. She held the bridge of her nose tightly and complained about not being paid enough.

"Well this does go for both of you so I guess it's fine," she started finally. "But I know that this is important to both you and Hotaru anyways… So I thought I would give you a heads up about something"

"What?" Hotaru asked, her interest peeking. Anything that would give her important, unknown information always made her pay attention.

"Tomorrow there's going to be two teachers from Gakuen Alice coming to take a look at the school and see the students that qualify to go. They need to make sure that the students are right for the school as you know"

Our eyes widened. Did Mrs. Martinez seriously just tell us that? She said that it was going to be kept secret!

"Oh my gosh!" I explained. Hotaru came up beside me.

"They're coming here tomorrow?" Hotaru asked skeptically. Mrs. Martinez nodded, resulting in Hotaru and I sharing a look.

"They'll be the ones that seem really… different," she explained. "You girls may leave now"

We left the classroom completely shocked.

"Can you believe it?" I whispered.

"No," she looked at me and gave me a small, rare smile "maybe they'll like both of us, and let us attend,"

I smiled at the idea. "Yeah,"

"You're still buying me my lunch" she muttered walking to the cafeteria. I dramatically sighed and followed after her, fishing the money from my pocket.

***Next day***

I sat down in the empty seat beside Hotaru, panting, just as the final bell rang. She raised an eyebrow, sweeping her bangs from her eyes. She pulled her tank top strap back onto her shoulder before she spoke.

"Are you sick or something?" she asked me coolly.

"No! I'm just really excited for today so I got up really early. But I was still late so I had to run the whole way," I whispered. Hotaru rolled her eyes and continued her drawing of dying roses and hearts. Shaking my head, I grabbed my ponytails and began pulling my chestnut hair into separate pigtails. Eagerly sitting up in my chair waiting for Mrs. Martinez to begin her lesson.

I never thought I would think about wanting Mrs. Martinez to start the lesson…

Mrs. Martinez started taking the attendance and I drummed my fingers on my desk—waiting impatiently for the minutes to fly by.

"Aimi Fujita," she called.

"Here,"

"Daisuke Hironaka…Hotaru Imai," I tuned out her droning on and on.

"Mikan Sakura"

Hotaru nudged my arm and my head shot up. "Here!"

Mrs. Martinez looked over the sheet she held, at me. "Well I'm glad to see you've finally made it to class on time, Ms. Sakura. Even though there's only one day of school left until summer vacation"

"Aha," I rubbed the back of my head. "Yup!"

"Anyways, today we're going to…"

***Time Skip***

I leaned back on the old tree and let out a deep sigh. Lazily, I rolled my head towards Hotaru and watched her sketching another image.

"I swear you're emo or something," I teased her. Truth be told, she was an amazing artist—even though her sketches were all so dark and death like. I only got her to sketch something 'undark' for my birthday. Hotaru glared at me and snapped her notebook shut, flashing her Baka gun—I nervously giggled at her defensive behavior.

"…Naru we've been around the whole school and their isn't anyone!"

I raised my head and stared at the pair of strange men walking along the path in our direction—I taped Hotaru's shoulder and we watched the men approach. There was one, Naru; the one man had called him by. He has shoulder length, blonde wavy hair and cobalt blue eyes—a beauty mark under his one eye. For a guy he was wearing what appeared to be a pink blouse and dark black dress pants.

"I think he's gay…" I whispered to Hotaru. She snorted in return.

The other man looked to be quite annoyed with Naru. He has dark brown hair, bangs stopping just above his walnut colored eyes. This guy was much better dressed, with a crisp T-shirt and dark colored jeans.

"Misaki, there's got to be someone here we haven't seen yet" Naru said to Misaki. The men stopped a couple feet away from us and began arguing.

"I think they're the scouts," Hotaru monotonously said. Her nose already back in her notebook as she scribbled away. The pair of men turned their attention towards us and shared a look with each other. Naru, the blonde, walked towards us.

"Hello, ladies~" Naru smiled walking towards us. "May we sit with you?"

"Um," I looked over at Hotaru—she didn't say anything. "Sure"

The men sat down across from us—their attention turned to Hotaru and I watched the two men share another look.

"My names Narumi," Naru—er, Narumi introduced himself. "And this is Misaki"

Narumi looked at me—his eyes widened as if he were startled. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"Not that I know…" I said confused.

"Oh, sorry," Narumi ran a hand through his hair. "You just look like someone I used to know is all~"

I waved his comment off. "It's okay"

He smiled and looked back at Hotaru—who was still scribbling in her notebook.

"What are you drawing?" Narumi asked smiling from ear to ear. Hotaru looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Me?" she replied coldly. I sweatdropped—leave it to Hotaru to act cold to two teachers from the most prestigious school in the country.

"Yes, may I see?"

Her eyes searched his face and slowly she turned her notebook around, handing it to them. Their expressions became blank and the men handed it back to Hotaru after quickly flipping through it.

"What's you're name?" Misaki questioned.

"Hotaru Imai" she said coolly.

"Age?"

"13"

"What's your class average?"

"95"

"Nice" The two men whistled. I was completely invisible by now and my eyes widened with the realization.

_They're interested in Hotaru!_

"How many times have you been late for class?"

"Never"

"Grade?"

"7, going into 8"

Narumi clapped his hands twice and both men stood up. The blonde held a hand out to Hotaru and she slowly took it—he shook her hand, thanking her for answering their questions then disappeared back down the path from which they had came.

"What just happened?" I asked. My best friend shrugged her shoulders and stood up.

"Let's go to your place," she said changing the subject. "I'm hungry and your Jii-chan got more crab brains"

"Okay!" I cheered. We stood up and headed the opposite direction from the pair of scouts.

"How did you know we got more crab brains?" I asked her when we reached the road. She held up her compact and I grabbed it from her—inside a screen replaced the mirror and there were little controls where the powder was suppose to be. I stared at the screen and my jaw dropped.

"Why does this show my kitchen?" I questioned. A brand new jar of crab brains sat on the counter and I sweatdropped—Hotaru merely shrugged at the question. Sighing at my best friend's weird ways, I started fanning myself with my Gakuen Alice brochure.

"It's so hot out" I whined, glaring up at the sun. The grass was buzzing with insects and there wasn't any breeze blowing what so ever.

"I could give you one of my automatic cooling devices," Hotaru murmured, turning slightly to allow me to see a fan in front of her face, held out from the straps of her bag. A blast of cool air hit my face and I drooled at the idea of having one.

"For a price that is," and she turned back around—taking with her my hope in ever having a fan, especially made by Hotaru. I made a face and stuck my lip out—the beginnings of a puppy dog face.

"It won't work" was all she said.

_I hate when she knows what I'm going to do,_ I mentally grumbled. When the edge of the iron fence surrounding my house came into view, I fished the key out of my pocket. Hotaru pushed the gate open and we headed towards the two story white house that I called home. The blue paint on the window trims was starting to peel off and the porch was definitely in need of a redo.

_This summer I'll start cleaning this place up._

"It's so quiet around here now" Hotaru murmured while I stuck the key into the rusty lock. She began pulling at the strings of her black shorts.

"I know," I said. Finally the door unlocked and I pushed it open with my shoulder—Hotaru walked in behind me and shut the door. She made her way to the kitchen, handing me her bag. I scowled at her back, and walked towards the stairs to set the bags away.

I lightly pressed my finger on the photo of my parent's before dropping my bag, plus Hotaru's on the floor. It's already been 7 years since my parents, Kenji and Asami Haseki, passed away and 5 years since I learned I was actually adopted. I still don't know who my real Mom and Dad are yet, I'll find out one day.

But ever since my adoptive parent's death, it's just been my Jii-chan and I living here. It's quiet, but it's nice too.

I walked into the kitchen to see Hotaru on the counter—stuffing her face with the crab brains; all sense of dignity lost. It was moments like these when her stoic expression changed into pure joy—I don't know how crab brains can make her so happy; but I've never been fond of the gross seafood anyways.

"Hotaru, you're going to eat the whole jar in a couple minutes," I reminded her before I burst into a fit of giggles.

"What?" she asked through a mouthful. She put the lid back on the jar and wiped her mouth off. I walked towards her and opened the fridge, scanning the items for anything that tickled my interest.

"Tell your Jii-chan that I said thank you for the crab brains"

"Sure" I shook my head, grabbing a bottle of water.

"So, what do think those scouts wanted?" I asked sitting down beside her.

Hotaru grabbed a pen off the counter and began sketching on her leg. "Maybe they were doing their job, to 'scout'"

"Other then that…" I sipped my drink. "I think they're going to choose you though!" I lightly nudged her shoulder. Hotaru stopped drawing on her leg and looked at me; her eyes became unreadable.

"But the student they pick has to have 'something' that sets them apart from everyone else. I don't think I have that quality," she said. "If I did, I think they would've said something about it"

"What are you talking about? You are the smartest kid in our school, you can make inventions that could make you rich, and you're an amazing artist!" I said. "If that doesn't set you apart from _us_, then Gakuen Alice would be stupid not to let you in"

Hotaru stared at me for a moment. "Then what about you"

I waved off her comment. "There's no way I would get in, my attendance record and my grades show that—maybe in a few years... Plus I don't think I have the 'qualities' they were looking for. It's definitely going to be you"

"You know if your right, then I'm not going to be able to see you"

I set the bottle of water down—my stomach turning at the thought. "Well… I guess we'll have to see. You know there's also a thing called 'sending letters'"

She merely shrugged. I grabbed a bright red apple from a basket behind us and rubbed it against my shirt. Hotaru swiped it from me, mumbling thanks.

"I'm staying the night," Hotaru coolly said, before she bit into the apple.

"You didn't need to take _my _apple. There's more behind you!" I whined.

"Oh, I thought you were cleaning it for me" she shoved the half ate apple in my face. "Want it back?"

"No, not anymore" I grumbled pushing the apple back at her.

"That's what I thought"

Sighing, I jumped from the counter and went to grab the extra futon—Hotaru trailing behind me. I walked to my room after pulling the futon from the shelf. The stairs creaked as we went up them and Hotaru made a comment about me falling through.

"I'm not fat," I glared at her.

"Who said anything about you being fat?" her eyes twinkled with mischief and I stared at her.

_I'm going to get you back when you least expect it… _I turned around once again and skipped the last couple of stairs reaching the top floor finally. Walking along the old, hardwood floors, I headed towards the door at the end of the hall—marked 'Mikan'. The smell of strawberry perfume wafted around us when I opened the door—_my favorite_, I thought.

My walls were littered with hundreds of Hotaru's sketches (that weren't dark) and the pink paint underneath was basically completely hidden. Hotaru had said she liked it that way, since she hated pink—she was into the 'dark stuff'; she's totally going gothic I swear.

"I see you forgot to clean your room again" Hotaru snorted.

"Hold on," I blushed, grabbing laundry and tossing it into my hamper. I sped around the room setting things back on their proper shelves—clearing a spot on the floor for us. "There, it's clean"

I spread the futon across the floor and I set a pillow and a couple bed sheets on top.

"Ta-da" I grinned at my somewhat anti-social friend; She hadn't moved from her spot leaning against the doorframe, eating the last of the apple. I pulled out my own futon from under my bed and set it up beside hers. Downstairs a door was opened and shut—I heard the footsteps going to the kitchen and I stood up, stretching.

"Jii-chan's home" I announced to no one in particular. We left my room and went to the kitchen.

"Welcome back, Jii-chan" I smiled.

The aging man turned and smiled at the two of us. "Hello girls,"

Hotaru nodded in greeting, giving him a tiny smile as we pulled out chairs from the table and sat down.

"Are you staying the night, Hotaru?" he asked.

"Yes, if that's okay"

"Of course, you're basically apart of the family now" Jii-chan grinned, handing each of us each a bowl of steaming stew.

"The young lady next door came over and gave me a steaming hot, pot of stew on my way home," Jii-chan said. "Nice to have a good, wholesome meal once in a while—especially for free"

He put bread on the table and sat down across from us—we devoured everything in a matter of minutes before Jii-chan sent us off to my room.

When we got to my room, Hotaru pulled out a bunch of metal objects and her tools—She literally started welding the pieces together in my room. I was seated behind a bullet proof glass wall while she welded—I don't know how or where she got this, but I didn't say anything. When she finished she held up a two sets of goggle like glasses.

"What is it?" I asked her, coming from behind the glass wall.

"Prototype glasses, that allow you gain more knowledge while studying," she replied coolly.

"Nice," I whistled. "Why did you make two?"

"One to show the investors and another to continue upgrading"

"But won't you get it back after you show the investors?"

"Probably," she said, packing her tools away. "It's just to work on while I wait"

"Ohh, I see" I yawned. We got into our futons and turned onto our stomachs; Hotaru continued to tinker with the one pair of goggles throughout the night. I fell asleep watching her.

***Time Skip***

"Mmm," I mumbled, turning around in my sleep.

"Mikan, get up…"

"Five more minutes" I yawned.

"Baka, get up, you'll be late for school"

"Mmm,"

**Baka! Baka! Baka!**

My face squished against the floor and a stream of drool puddled around my chin. I blinked back the harsh light of the morning sun; sitting up, I wiped the drool from my chin.

"I'm up," I grumbled.

Hotaru glared down at me—her hair was already neatly brushed, and she was wearing fresh new clothes. She taped her foot impatiently.

"You have two minutes to get ready or I'm leaving without you"

"What!" I shouted. I sat up quickly and flew around my room grabbing clothes and rushing to the bathroom.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" I called from the bathroom.

"I needed to get ready myself, and by the time I was finished it was already too late" I could feel her smirking through the door.

_Great, _I thought, _Late on the last day of school. _I ran from the bathroom, in a clean pair of jean shorts and a white tank top with a small black jacket on. I combed my long chestnut hair into a ponytail on the top of my head, while running down the stairs. Grabbing my backpack, I maneuvered through the kitchen grabbing a slice of toast, before I zoomed outside and sprinted down the road—Hotaru already a little dot further down the road.

By the time I finally reached her, we were already outside of the school.

"Wh-why, di-didn't you jus-t hit me to w-ake me up?" I panted.

She looked at me. "You said so yourself you were fat. You just sprinted about half a mile, I think you lost some weight"

"I didn't say I _was _fat" I swallowed a deep lung full of oxygen.

"Exactly," she said monotonously. We headed into the school and walked into Mrs. Martinez's room. Kids were talking amongst themselves about how they were spending summer vacation as we took our seats.

"Hey, did you guys hear?" some random kid said. Hotaru and I looked over listening in on the conversation.

"Hear what?" a boy asked.

"That the Gakuen Alice scouts came yesterday, and they've picked a student!"

"What, no way!"

"Yeah! The best part is, the scouts are coming back to the chosen student's room and telling them. Apparently, once school is over they're going straight to the Academy, after packing"

"Whoooooa" everyone whistled. "I wonder who it is…"

I ignored the rest of the conversations and turned to Hotaru. "So when are you going to show the investors your new invention?"

"I think maybe tomorrow" she mumbled sketching in her notebook. Just as she said that, Mrs. Martinez walked into the room—followed by the two Gakuen Alice scouts. My stomach fluttered and the room filled with hushed whispers.

"Everyone, quiet down!" Mrs. Martinez's shrill voice went over the whispers in the room. Narumi blinked and looked over at Mrs. Martinez.

"Let me handle this," he said to her with a wink. Mrs. Martinez blushed and nodded her head.

"Helllooo~" Narumi smiled. Immediately all heads turned towards him—Hotaru and I looked around at everyone, they were all staring at Narumi with stars in their eyes.

"Thank you, your lovely teacher has something to say to you all~" Narumi motioned towards Mrs. Martinez—everyone's expressions returned to normal and we waited for Mrs. Martinez to speak.

She cleared her throat. "As you know, Gakuen Alice scouts were coming to look at all the students, these are the men here. They're going to talk to you for a moment"

"Hi~" Narumi said. "I'm Narumi, one of the teachers at the Academy. So Narumi-sensei to all of you~"

"I'm Misaki, Misaki-sensei I mean," Misaki said coolly. "Yesterday we came to the school and looked around at all the students. We have found one that has matched everything on our 'check list' and we've decided they'll be the winner!"

"That student is to come with us at the end of the day, so we can go explain to their parents and leave for the Academy. After that then they'll be an official student at Gakuen Alice" Narumi, er Narumi-_sensei_ smiled.

A boy's hand shot up and waved around in the air.

"Yes?" Misaki said motioning to the boy.

"Who's the student?"

Misaki looked at Narumi and they both looked over at Hotaru. They looked back at the boy and smiled.

"Oh my gosh, Hotaru I so totally knew it…" I breathed.

"You don't know its me for sure yet," she had stopped doodling and was looking up at the two teachers expectantly.

"Who is it?" everyone asked.

"Their name is…" Narumi began. "Hotaru Imai!"

Hotaru dropped her pencil in a moment of shock and quickly composed herself. All heads turned towards Hotaru and whispers filled the room.

"So meet us outside in the parking lot after school, ja ne~" Narumi grinned at Hotaru. They left the room and it was silent for two seconds before the room erupted in conversation. Everyone congratulated Hotaru as I took this all in.

_My best friend was leaving…_

***Time Skip***

Time flew by quickly after the announcement in Mrs. Martinez's class. I don't think I realized until now what it would mean if Hotaru had won.

1. I wouldn't be able to see her again

2. I would be alone at school

3. The only form of communication we would have would be writing letters

Tears brimmed my eyes with the realization—now the two of us were standing in the parking lot, waiting for the two teachers to show up.

"Hot-Hotaruuuu" I sobbed. She looked over at me blankly.

"Why are you crying, Baka?" she raised an eyebrow. "You look really ugly when you cry,"

The tears froze on my cheeks. "What! That's so mean!"

"You're suppose to smile, idiot"

"How can I smile when I'm not going to see you anymore?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll write to you"

"You better!" I sniffled.

"Hotaru-chaaannn~"

We both looked up at Narumi who stood waving his arm at us. I quickly wiped my tears away and we headed to the car.

"You ready, Hotaru-chan?" Narumi asked.

Hotaru's eyebrow twitched. "Hotaru-_chan_?"

"Haha, yes. It suits yo—" Hotaru shot him with her Baka gun. Misaki-sensei sweatdropped and quickly helped Narumi up.

"She's definitely going to fit in alright" Misaki whispered to him.

"Baka," I turned my attention back to Hotaru. "Here,"

She handed me a small package and stared at me. "Open it when I leave"

My eyes widened. "You got me something?"

"Hotaru-chan, we're leaving now," Narumi said. She threw a glance over her shoulder and looked back at me—I wrapped my arms around her and tightly hugged her. Shortly after, she returned my hug.

"Don't you dare cry," Hotaru warned when we let go. "Or I'll air mail an automatic Baka gun to you"

"Okay, I wont cry" I said pulling my cheeks up.

She eyed me and slowly turned around—disappearing into the black car, complete with the tinted windows. I waved at the back of the car as it pulled away. When they had faded away in the distance, I looked down at the package and gently opened it.

A set of Hotaru's new goggles gleamed back at me—they had been custom designed. Saying 'Mikan/Baka' on the frame of them and they were painted a light pink color. I picked up the attached note and read it, tears brimming around my eyes once again.

_Baka, you better use these to study so you can come to the Academy._

_-Hotaru_

_Ps. Don't you dare start crying._

I shook my head and slapped my cheeks lightly. "Don't cry Mikan! You need to study and get a good attendance record at school. Then you can join Hotaru!"

***End of Flash back***

* * *

><p><strong>*Present Time*<strong>

I stood in front of the mail shoot, holding my video in my hands; I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

_This video would decide my fate. If I was accepted into the school or not._

"I hope this works," I opened the shoot door and dropped the video in. The post office door squeaked open and I turned around smiling at Jii-chan. He held onto the handrail for support, panting.

"An old man like me can't keep up with a 16 year old girl," he panted.

"Ahaha," I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry Jii-chan, I really wanted to get here"

"How do you know that you will even get in?" he sighed.

"I have good grades, a good attendance record for two years straight. I'm sure I'll get in!" I said walking outside.

_Otherwise, two years of setting five alarm clocks just to wake me up in the morning, and studying with Hotaru's glasses every night would have been for nothing. _I shook that thought off.

"I have a feeling that starting September, I'll be enrolled at Gakuen Alice" I skipped down the road humming, with my Jii-chan slowly following behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well first chapters done, I'll work on the second chapter A.S.A.P. <strong>

***Sighs* Guys I'm becoming a hermit, writing 24/7. I'm going to grow up being someone living in their parents basement, glued to the computer… Awe well. ;)**

**Remember to REVIEW, please and thank you~**

**-Luna **: )


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! I'm sorry this update was so delayed. .  
><strong>**I couldn't find the motivation to write. *Sigh* and I was extremely bored, writing didn't even help. But it's all good now, hopefully…  
><strong>**Summer usually brings me into an extremely bored mood… weird, but yeah.**

**& 11 Reviews for the first chapter! *Claps* Awesome! :D**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter. Remember to REVIEW please :)  
><strong>**Sorry if there's any errors and such.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or 'ET by Katy Perry *'**

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

><p>… <em>Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me<br>__Infect me with your love and  
><em>_fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me  
><em>_Wanna be a victim  
><em>_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien  
><em>_Your touch so foreign  
><em>_It's supernatural  
><em>_Extraterrestrial…*_

* * *

><p><strong>*A week later*<strong>

I wrapped my wet chestnut hair into the towel with a sigh. Heading from the bathroom, I made my way back across the cool floor to my bedroom.

"Mikan! I'm going out town, I'll be back in a while" Jii-chan yelled up the stairs.

"Okay!" I shouted back, holding the towel tightly around my body.

I disappeared into my room and inhaled the scent of strawberry perfume; it always seemed to hang around in the air. Old sketches Hotaru had made still littered my pink walls and I smiled at my favorite. She had sent it to me for my 16 birthday—it was of a sakura tree. She had written in the note that it was a tree in the Academy. I vowed that when I go to the Academy I'm going to find it.

I quickly made my bed and picked up loose pages scattered across the white carpet. Turning my attention back to my wet hair, I pulled the towel off and ran my brush through it. Over the years my hair has gotten quite long. Right now it was down to my waist, spiraling at the ends. It was definitely different from back in grade 7 when my hair was just 2 inches past my shoulder.

Sitting down in front of my makeup table, I searched for my brown eyeliner. I drummed my fingers on the case until I saw it at the bottom of the bag, underneath my mascara.

"Aha!" I said grabbing the eyeliner. Carefully, I gently lined my eyes and put the eyeliner on the top of my makeup bag—in plain sight so I wouldn't lose it again. I put a quick swipe of mascara on and examined my work.

"Okay, done" I smiled to myself.

I stood up and stretched. Swiftly, I pulled on my underwear and polka dotted bra, then headed for my closest—I grabbed out my jean shorts and a dark purple tank top. Pulling the items on I headed back downstairs. The new oak stairs didn't make a sound as I thundered down them.

_Thank goodness I actually got Jii-chan to buy upgrades for this place when I fixed it up._

Over the past couple years I've spent cleaning and fixing _everything_ at home. Minus the things that I couldn't do, Jii-chan had to hire some people to come and replace the flooring in some places and the porch. But I've been able to decorate and repaint the inside and outside of the house myself and it looks great!

I skipped across the cool wood floors towards the bright yellow, country style kitchen. The smells of recently made pancakes filled the room and my tummy growled. Glad that no one was here to hear that, I searched the counter tops for the source.

"Mmm" I ran towards the counter where a plate of pancakes was still releasing steam. Inhaling the smell, I quickly picked up the fork and devoured them, before leaving the kitchen into the back yard.

The cool rush of air ruffled my clothing and hair, relaxing me as I stepped further into the hot rays of the August sun—bugs buzzed as I walked along the dirt driveway to the road.

The sun was hot on my back as I walked down the road towards town. _I wonder if they have strawberries on sale… _I grabbed the money in my pocket from the thought. My mouth watered at the possibility of being able to eat fresh strawberries.

Town was busy with people—as expected from the morning market. Each street was jam packed with people trying to buy the best fruits and vegetables before they were gone. I squeezed though the crowd of people and wandered down the road—looking for the familiar strawberry stand. Finally my nose caught the scent of the unmistakable fruit and I found myself quickly in front of the source.

"May I have a small basket of strawberries, please?" I smiled at the shopkeeper.

I thanked the lady when she handed me the basket. Turning around, I protected the strawberries, and maneuvered through the crowd of people once more—only this time heading towards the direction of the park. The park hid a pathway to my secret place and it was defiently the prettiest place there was out here in the middle of no where.

Once I had reached the park, I headed along the trail, enjoying the scenery while indulging on one of the strawberries.

When the trail began to fade away and the street was coming into view— I turned to my right and pushed through the trees and bushes. Until finally, another hidden, _secret, _path came into my sight. Smiling, I walked along the new trail for a couple minutes—which eventually lead me to a giant clearing, surrounded by thick overgrown trees and a huge beautiful lake that took up most of the clearing. The water created the illusion of being crystal clear, with its bright sparkling liquid covering the surface.

I moved towards the lake to my usual spot where a giant rock hung over the surface of the water. Talking my time, I sat down taking my flip-flops off, and dropped my feet into the cool, blue liquid. Continuing to eat my strawberries, I stared at my reflection and smiled to myself.

There was something about this place that made me love it. I couldn't figure out if it was because this place was so beautiful and peaceful, or because this place seemed so _magical._ I closed my eyes when I had eaten the last strawberry—lying down across the rock; I let the sun heat my skin.

After a few moments, I felt the heat from the sun fade away. Opening my eyes, I stared straight up at the once clear, blue sky. The sky had been covered by huge dark, thunderclouds. I sighed in despair as more clouds rolled in covering the entire vast of visible sky.

It's going to rain soon…

"I wish they would go away," I grumbled closing my eyes. "I don't want it to rain"

_Rain, ugh. Just the thought of it brings me down. _It's _always_ going to be or is a gloomy day with rain. Everything goes dark; the sky, light… Everything is dull.

I dislike rainy days. I should like them, especially someone like me who can be extremely childish. But I just can't like them no questions asked. Anything bad that has ever happened to me has been on a rainy day. Like back when I was four my cat, Shii, died. Or when I was six, my adoptive parents died—and when I was eight, I found out I was actually adopted. I could probably think of more, but you get the point. Rainy days, in my opinion, say something bad is going to happen…

_I'd rather today was going to be a good day._

The wind picked up quickly, wiping my hair around and covering my face. I stood up, pushing my hair back in to place, and waited for the rain to pour over top of me. But instead, I felt the warm sun's rays heating my skin once more.

I looked up at the sky and my face showed my confusion. There wasn't a single cloud in sight—just clear, blue sky for miles and miles.

"Weird…" I murmured. Closing my eyes, I folded back down to the rock and dipped my feet into the water, swinging them back and forth.

***Time Skip***

Humming a random tune—I skipped along the road towards home. I waved at the neighbors while entering through the gate to the driveway.

Seeing how Jii-chan wasn't home yet, I headed into the backyard. I stopped at the kitchen door and unlocked it so I didn't have to walk around the house again to get something. Turning my attention back to the yard, I noticed that the yard was in need of some work.

The green grass was in need of being trimmed, along with the garden being weeded and watered; and the shed needed a good cleaning as well.

"Looks like I know what I'll be doing" I sighed.

Grabbing the lawn mower from behind the old, wooden shed, I quickly cut the overgrown grass. Going up to the front yard from the driveway to cut that as well. I returned to the backyard when I had finished.

From where I stood with the mower, I kneeled down and started tending to the garden. Tall weeds were dominating a rose bush, so I pulled the weeds away—careful of the thorns on the rose bush. I had always loved gardening, there was a feeling of reassurance about tending to plants and making them grow. It was like I could spend all my time here, and not have to worry about anything.

After 15 minutes, I stood up and stretched—admiring the work I had finished so far; the grass was all cut, and the gardens all tended too. Now all that was left was the shed—which needed washing and a little cleaning on the inside. Shaking my head, I went into the kitchen and began to fill a bucket with water. My eyes traveled around the kitchen while I waited. I looked back at the bucket after a couple seconds— It was barely a quarter full and the water was on the highest level.

_Another plumbing issue… _I mentally groaned.

"This will take forever," I grumbled looking away. "It'd be so much easier if the bucket was already full"

A millisecond later, I felt the cool liquid against my fingertips and I looked back at the bucket. My jaw dropped when I saw water beginning to spill over the sides. Saying that it was the plumbing acting up, I dumped some of the water out. I began hauling the heavy bucket back out to the shed.

When I finally reached the shed, I dipped a cloth into the water and started scrubbing the dirt off the white paint—leaving the walls a gross brown color instead. The green hose tied up to the side of the house caught my eye and I sweatdropped. Walking to it, I turned it on and went back to the shed.

"Why didn't I do this in the first place?" I asked myself aloud. The brown covering the walls quickly disappeared showing the white paint once again.

"Ta-da" I grinned, winding the hose up. I headed into the shed, pulling the wooden doors open. The first thing that greeted me was a rush of dust flying past me—coughing I stepped inside, using my hands to clear the dust away. After a few moments of cleaning the dust off all the old toys, I declared it good enough and left the shed, sealing it shut.

"Mikan! Come inside, I'll make some lunch!" Jii-chan yelled from the kitchen window.

"Okay!" I replied. Quickly, I dumped the dirty water from the bucket onto the grass and ran to the kitchen. Jii-chan was chopping vegetables when I entered.

"How was town?" I asked him.

"Great! They were having so many sales on veggies," he replied. "Im going to have a supply good enough for a month"

I giggled and sat down at the table—my fingers brushing over the pile of letters. A jolt of electricity ran up my fingers and I snapped my hand back. I stared wide-eyed at my fingers and the pile of letter.

_Huh…?_

"I brought the mail home with me," Jii-chan said interrupting my confusion. "Can you check to see if there's anything important?"

"Sure" I checked my fingers and turned to the pile of mail. Hesitantly, I began sorting through it. "Junk…junk… bill… bill… Gakuen Ali—"

Another jolt shocked my finger and I dropped the letters onto the table. Nervously, I wiped my fingers on my clothes. Then my eyes widened; _there's a letter from Gakuen Alice!_ My fingers were still tingling when I reached for the giant white envelope marked Gakuen Alice. Taking a moment to stare in awe at the letter I held in my hands, I turned back around to Jii-chan. My fingers and the electricity completely forgotten.

"My letter from Gakuen Alice came!" I squealed. Jii-chan stopped cutting the vegetables and came up behind me. I carefully opened the letter and grabbed the papers that were inside—my heart fluttering as I began to read.

_Dear Ms. Sakura,_

_Congratulations! You are one of the students who have been accepted into the Academy. You're information was very outstanding and we are glad to have a new student with your talents.  
><em>_Classes begin the 3__rd__ of September and you are to be at the Academy no later then August 23__rd __to become an official student of Gakuen Alice. If you do not arrive by then, you will not be allowed to enter the school grounds.  
><em>_Your schedule and information will be waiting for you at Gakuen Alice in the main offices. That will include the information to your dorm and rules of the Academy, along with a tour from the representatives of your class._

_Sincerely,  
><em>_Kazumi Yukihira  
><em>_High School Principle_

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped. "I was accepted!"

"Well I'll be…" Jii-chan murmured, reading the letter once more. I jumped up from my chair and danced around the kitchen.

"Well, if you want to be a student," he said. I stopped with my hands reaching to the ceiling and my foot in mid step.

"You need to leave right away to get to Tokyo" he continued. Jii-chan pointed to a section of the letter and held it out to me. I walked up to him and re-read the section he was pointing out.

"…_Be at the Academy no later then August 23__rd__"_

I let that rattle around my brain for a moment. "Its August 21st today!"

"I need to pack!" I gasped.

I ran upstairs and entered my room—my eyes hurriedly searched the room. Emptying each of my drawers I stuffed the clothes into my pink duffel bag—another polka dotted bra the last thing to go in. I wrapped up the cords to all my hair styling utensils and set them into the suitcase, along with my bag of makeup and small mirror. Looking around the room, I decided what else I might need.

Hotaru's sketches caught my eye and I stared at them all for a moment—finally I decided to take them. Gently I took each sketch down and put them into an empty, pink and purple polka dotted photo album. I grabbed Hotaru's study glasses, a few of my favorite alarm clocks, and toiletries as well.

Once I had fought with the zipper to the suitcase, and closed the duffel bag as well—I dragged them both downstairs. I set them outside the front door and went back to the kitchen.

"Jii-chan, I'm all packed" I announced.

He was still sitting at the table, holding the letter in his hands—deep in thought. I walked up to him and gently shook his shoulder. He inhaled loudly and looked up at me, then back to the letter.

"I didn't think you would actually be accepted" he muttered. "Someone like you…"

I sweatdropped. "Thanks, Jii-chan"

He stood up abruptly and went to the counter. "You need to eat lunch before you go, or you'll starve to death!"

"Okay," I smiled. "Be right back, I want to get some other things first"

I headed back up the stairs and went into my parent's old bedroom. Heading to the dresser, I grabbed the photo of Kenji, Asami, Jii-chan and me. Kenji had shaggy blonde hair with jade green eyes and Asami had jet-black hair reaching straight down to her rib cage, and startling blue eyes.

I gazed around their old room before I left, closing the door behind me. Smells of cooking veggies greeted me as I slowly descended the stairs—taking in every detail of the house as I went. I put the photo into my suitcase and took the long way to the kitchen, weaving through the family room and formal dining room. Finally, I took my spot at the table where a plate of veggies, pieces of chicken and tortillas were. I made a couple fajitas and devoured them fast.

"I called your cab, they'll take you straight to Asako train station and then you'll take the train to Tokyo" Jii-chan said walking back into the kitchen.

"You're not coming with me?" I asked.

"No, it'd be easier if I stayed here instead"

I blinked my confusion away and wrapped my arms around him. A car honked outside and we both went to the door, lugging my suitcase behind me and Jii-chan carried out the duffel bag.

"Wait," he handed me a small handful of bills and I quickly put the money into my pocket when he gave me a look.

"That's enough for the train ride and to help you if you need anything when you get to the Academy" he said.

"Thank you, Jii-chan!" I kissed his cheek in farewell and opened the back of the cab door. Sitting inside, I watched from the mirror as Jii-chan and the driver set my things into the trunk. Jii-chan paid the driver in advance before we left. I waved to him as the cab driver pulled away.

Minutes turned into hours and finally, the cab driver pulled up at the train station at 5:00. I thanked him and stepped out of the cab, he helped me with my things and I set my duffel bag over my head onto my opposite shoulder, and firmly held the suitcase's handle.

"One ticket to Tokyo, for private seating" I told the lady in the ticket booth. She handed me a ticket and I thanked her. Walking to the boarding area, I waited for the train, quietly humming to a song for a couple minutes. At 5:30 the train pulled in and I quickly boarded on before everyone else. I went through the cabins, until I found the private seating and open the door to a sealed off small room.

A cushioned bench covered the length of one side of the boxed in room and there was a small TV in the far corner. I set my things against the wall under the TV and sat down on the bench right by the window. When the train started moving I watched the scenery fly by and I quickly drifted to sleep.

***Time Skip***

I slowly opened my tired, hazel eyes. My face was leaning against the window and I wiped away the fog on the glass caused from my breathing. I looked into the distance, the sky was starting to dim and I checked the TV's time— 7:45. My attention turned back to the window and I saw the tall buildings of Tokyo in the distance. Butterflies moved around my stomach as I watched the city getting closer and closer.

"Wow," I breathed when we finally pulled into Tokyo. The train came to a stop somewhere in the huge city and I pulled the duffel bag back over my shoulder, grabbing the suitcase. I followed the crowd of people off the train and onto the street.

"Taxi!" I lifted my arm up as one drove by. They stopped in front of me and he came out and lifted my bags into the trunk.

"Where to?" he asked when we both sat down in the vehicle.

"Gakuen Alice" I replied back. He nodded and pulled away from the curb. I watched the lights of the city slowly come on as we drove through the streets. People constantly moving in every direction.

"Here we are," he said. I looked out the window and stared in awe at the huge gate and wall that was just a short distance away. I was still in awe as I opened my door and stood on the sidewalk. The driver got my things out and I handed him money, thanking him.

I walked up to the huge gate and looked around— I didn't see any sort of buzzer or know how I would get inside. Not knowing what else to do I pressed against the gate. My hand momentarily shone a bright white and the gate swung open.

I blinked and walked inside. "Okay then…"

"Welcome, Mikan Sakura" a robotic voice said. I turned around and stared at the man like figure that stood beside me. "Follow me to the offices"

_This is some advanced school…_

I followed the robotic man along the giant pathway—more so suited for a car. My eyes took in the giant trees lining the path and the tall lampposts. After about ten minutes of walking my feet started to argue.

"Excuse me," I said to my guild. "How much longer?"

"We're here now" was all he said. "Go inside and state your name, they'll give you your information. I'll be waiting to take you to your dorm"

"Okay… um, thank you"

I turned towards the three story tall, brick building. Walking up to the building, I opened the giant glass doors. The smell of air freshener and coffee filled the air and I headed along the white carpet to the receptionist at the other end of the room.

"Hello," she greeted me. "How may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura," I said.

"Ah! Goodie," she giggled. "A new student"

I smiled at her. "Yup!"

"Hold on just a sec and I'll get you your information" she winked. "You can sit over there on one of the chairs"

Before I turned around I seen a giant tail come from behind her back and swish back and forth. I blinked thrice and looked again, there wasn't anything. Slightly confused, I walked back to the wall and sat in one of the leather chairs. I stared off into space and looked up when I felt like I was being stared at. A cold chill running along my exposed arms and neck. I looked around the empty room, no one was in sight—but then I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. A dark figure passed by the front door and goosebumps rose on my arms.

I looked around the empty room for a couple minutes more until I heard her call my name. Goosebumps were still on my arms when I headed back towards her.

"Here's your schedule, and dorm room information, plus the key" she handed me a stack of papers.

"Sorry, for that, there's soo many classes" she waved her hands around, then grabbed another pile.

"These are the Academy's rules," she said, I put the papers with the others.

"Tomorrow, you'll have a tour around the school by your class representatives. Here's your ID card, and your uniforms are in your closet. If you have any questions feel free to ask the representatives tomorrow"

"Okay, thank you"

"Have a good day"

I shifted the papers around as I headed to the door—a map catching my eye. _Good thing I have that _I thought. I held the dorm room information in my hand and quickly read it.

**West End Dorms—co-ed **  
><strong>Dorm Room number 348<strong>

"West End Dorms?" I said aloud as I walked back outside.

The robotic man was still standing where I had left him and I went up to him. He swirled around to face me.

"What is your dorm room?" he asked.

"Um, West End—co-ed, number 348" I said reading the paper again.

"Okay, follow me"

I followed him once again along the giant path. After 15 minutes of walking the trees lessened and I could see the huge buildings of the Academy in the distance. I turned my head and saw more buildings in each direction.

My back tingle and I looked behind me—goosebumps rising on my arms once again. I looked into the trees where I felt the stare coming from. My eyes locked with striking crimson eyes and my breath caught. Turning around, I ran to catch up with the robotic man.

"You're in the dorm beside the High School Building, at 11PM there is someone patrolling the halls" the robotic man said.

"Okay, um," I began. "What's your name?"

"Robotic man #009123"

I blinked thrice and started grinning. "How 'bout I just call you Robert?"

"Robert is okay," he said monotonously.

_Just like Hotaru used to do…_

"Ah! Robert, do you know of a Hotaru Imai?"

"Yes, she is my master"

"Master…?" I blinked.

"Yes, she created me. I am a robot"

"Well…" I paused. "That's like Hotaru… creating crazy inventions"

"Yes"

Silence hung around us until we reached my dorm. I looked up at the tall building and whistled quietly.

"Your room is on the fifth floor. The other students have not fully arrived yet, but this is a co-ed dorm. However your floor is all female," Robert said.

"Okay, thank you Robert!"

"Your welcome, Ms. Sakura" he disappeared back down the pathway and I entered the cool building. The main foyer smelt like lemon and the air was crisp from the AC.

My flip-flops echoed around the room as I walked across the wooden floors to the elevator. The button lit up orange when I pressed it and I waited for it to come back down. A couple seconds later, the elevator dinged and the door opened. Stepping inside, I pressed the 5th floor, and my stomach turned with the sensation of being pulled up.

I watched the floors ding by, but it stopped at the second floor. Feeling nervous for some reason, I pulled my bags closer to me and checked my appearance. The doors opened and a tall, boy around my age stepped inside. I peeked at him from under my lashed before lifting my head up.

The guy had messy, raven locks that looked silky and my fingers yearned to touch him. His chest was slightly exposed because he hadn't buttoned his shirt all the way and I could see the outline of the muscles that were so obviously underneath. I jumped back slightly when his striking crimson eyes locked with my hazel—goosebumps rose on my arms again and I rubbed at them self-consciously.

"You're new" he stated coldly.

"Yeah, I'm Mikan Sakura" I smiled—despite him being rude. Why did those crimson eyes seem familiar? I continued rubbing my arms, watching the floors slowly change.

"Hn,"

I looked out the corner of my eye at him. _He's pretty pale…_ I thought to myself. Tucking a stray hair behind my ear, I bent down to fix my flip-flop.

The crimson eyed guy snorted and I stood up straight. I looked back over at him raising an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing" he shook his head. He started smirking when I didn't respond.

"You still haven't told me what your name is"

"Who says I was going to, little girl"

I frowned. "I introduced myself, it's only polite"

"Polite isn't really my thing," he smirked.

"Strange how I can already tell"

His smirk widened—showing a pair of teeth that looked oddly like fangs, then he closed his mouth again. Shaking my head, I blamed it on being tired.

The elevator dinged and I looked up. "Ah, it's my stop"

I picked up my things once again and waited for the door to open.

"Natsume Hyuuga,"

"Hmm?" I turned around and looked at the crimson-eyed guy.

"My name" he stated rolling his eyes. "You are as stupid as you look"

"I'm not stupid!"

"Whatever, Polka dots" he grinned— showing his bright white teeth and the pair of fangs. I left the elevator slightly confused—when I was safely off the elevator I looked down at myself. My tank top was slightly off center showing the edges of my bra. I turned around shocked, covering my chest.

"Pervert!" I yelled at the closing elevator—I swear I heard him laughing when the elevator continued going up. Adjusting my shirt, I grabbed my duffel bag and suitcase and made my way down the red carpeted hallway. The only light coming from pot lights in the ceiling.

"348…348," I walked down the hall reading the door numbers. I had just past 340 a couple seconds ago.

Finally when I was almost to the end of the hallway, I found 348. Sighing in relief, I dropped my duffel bag and grabbed the key that was between my fingers and the stack of papers I held. I put the key into the lock and the solid wood door swung open. The smell of newly polished floors was the first thing that I noticed.

I dragged my things into the room and the door clicked shut behind me. The room was nice from what I've seen—even for just a dorm room. When you first walked in there was a built in closet to your right, a small TV room right in front of me, and an open arch leading into a small kitchen to my left. Inside the kitchen was another arch leading into the small TV room.

I dragged my things across the light oak, wooden floors to another hallway to my right. It lead to a small guest bathroom, two rooms—one guest and one master, and a master bathroom, along with a small laundry room. All the walls were painted white and I sighed.

"Well it is just the beginning of my stay, I still have time to decorate" I dropped my bags into my room and opened the built in closet. It was of a decent size—good enough to hold all my clothes. There were already six pairs of uniforms hanging up in my closet and I pulled each of them out—each uniform had a second one, so there was really only three uniforms.

One uniform was a plaid blue and black skirt that looked like it would rest about mid thigh. A form fitted white T-shirt and a form fitting dark blue blazer with 'GA' in black on the top right of the blazer. White knee high socks and black boots that went up to my mid calf—they were tight to the leg and had a slight heel. On the hanger a tag hung, it read: Fall/Winter uniform.

The second uniform was a semi form fitted white T-shirt like blouse—the ends of the sleeves were tighter to your arm then the rest of the sleeve, and two buttons at the top of the shirt. A small decorative collar—and a blue ribbon that tied around it, reaching down two inches past my armpit. The GA symbol was in the same place, in the top right. Then the same blue and black plaid skirt, and white knee high socks—along with black shoes. The tag read: Spring/Summer uniform.

Lastly there was a uniform that looked to be used for physical Ed. It was a long, slightly loose black T-shirt and GA over in the top right. The back of the shirt had my name printed across the back in bold white writing. Then there was grey sweat pants that had Gakuen Alice written along the left leg in bold, black writing. There was also a pull over sweater with the same design on it. The tag read: Training 101

"Well, these are pretty awesome uniforms" I grinned, putting them back into the closet. I looked around the room, there was a queen-sized bed pushed against the wall by the window. A big black dresser stretching across the length of the wall opposite the bed, with a giant mirror on top. The ceiling fan, nightstand table and the drapes were the only thing extra in the room.

"Guess I need to find where the pillows and bed sheets are packed in this place" I muttered.

Opening my duffel bag, I packed away everything into the closet that could be hung and put the rest into the drawers of the dresser. Opening my suitcase on my bed, I pulled out my pictures and sketches. I put the picture of my parents, Jii-chan and I on the table beside the bed—along with one alarm clock. I put the extra few alarm clocks plugged in the bathroom and on the black dresser. After that, I set the photo album with Hotaru's sketches on the black dresser as well.

Going into the bathroom, with my makeup bag and mirror, I opened the cupboards and found shampoo/condition, and a couple towels. I put my makeup things on the black and white vanity and set up my hair dryer, curling iron, and hair straighter in the little holes on top of the counter—along with the rest of my toiletries. I set up the towels on the racks and went into the guestroom. Inside, I found a futon, a built in closet, small dresser, and a desk.

"Study room" I decided after staring around a while.

When I was in the hallway, I quickly went into the bathroom and set up the towels on the racks. Afterwards, I found the small hidden closet that held extra blankets and towels in the hallway. I grabbed the bed sheets and ran to my room, quickly fixing up my bed.

"Aha! It's already feeling cozy here" I smiled to myself.

I hung up drapes on the rest of the windows and stared in awe when I discovered a small private balcony outside the TV room. I went out onto the balcony and looked around at the dark school grounds—light coming from windows and the lamp posts. Trees littered the ground everywhere except for the winding pathways that cut different paths in every direction; and there was a giant tree just in front of me—it was close enough I could grab onto one of the thick branches.

"Wow," I breathed. "I'm actually here"

When goosebumps started rising on my arms again, I went inside and locked the door leading outside. Walking along the hall to the main door I locked it shut too.

My stomach grumbled and I blushed slightly at the noise. I went in the kitchen and opened the fridge—it was stocked with milk, cream, cheese, yogurt, eggs, and butter. My nose crinkled and I looked into the freezer—nothing but an empty ice cube tray and hamburgers.

"Not going so well…" I opened up the cupboards and found soups, pasta, sauces, and a couple boxes of KD. My mouth automatically watered and I grabbed the KD out. I set it on the stove and searched for a pot—after about 15 minutes I had discovered everything in my kitchen and I was enjoying a bowl of delicious KD. I had put the extras in a bowl in the fridge so I would have food already made for days when I needed something quick (at least until it goes bad).

After I had eaten the contents of my bowl, I rinsed the bowl off and left it in the sink. Yawning, I went to the bathroom, and got ready for bed. My alarm clock blinked 9:30 when I finally shut the lights off and closed the door. I set the alarm for 7:30 before easily falling into a dreamless sleep.

***Natsume's POV***

I lay panting on my bed, clenching my T-shirt tightly above my chest. Pain over whelmed me and I reached for the glass of water that sat on my dresser. I dropped a handful of blood tablets into the water and impatiently waited for them to dissolve. My fangs had extended further in my mouth with the need for blood—I gulped the now scarlet liquid quickly my fangs slightly retracting back, but not all the way.

_It's not enough. Dammit!_

The pain subsided for now I sat up in my bed, dragging my hands roughing through my hair. I sat with my head in my hands. I thought the urge to drink the blood of another person was gone. But… but she—I could hear her blood pumping through her veins. I wanted to drink her blood so bad when I first saw her enter into the Academy. Making me take such measures to follow her to the dorm and meet her in the elevator.

"No ones made me have such a strong reaction before" I stood up abruptly, pulling the sweaty shirt over my head and tossing it into the hamper. I replaced it for a clean one and I went to the balcony.

_I need blood before I do something I would regret._

I froze when the breeze picked up—I inhaled the scent of her blood once again, the scent of Mikan Sakura's blood. My fangs extended once again and pain shot through my chest. Wincing, I leapt off the balcony onto a tree below, falling down seven floors, then landing with a thud onto the tree branches. Climbing down, I sped through the forest like a blur until finally the scent was out of my system and the smells of animals around me replaced it.

_Ruka's going to hate me for this…_

"But I have too" I winced again as pain shot through my chest. I let my vampire instincts take over and I stalked a bunny a couple feet away before pouncing onto it and sinking my fangs into its small body.

The pain in my chest subsided once again, but it still wasn't enough—I needed more to fill the need to drink from her. I stalked 10 more small animals until I was lucky enough to see a deer. The deer stopped a couple meters away from me, and my crimson eyes shone in the dark more so then usual because of the need for blood—and I was lucky enough to be able to see in the dark to see the deer perfectly before it noticed my presence.

Not wasting a moment longer, I was quickly beside the poor deer. It jumped when it realized I was standing right beside it—and that I was a predator. I collided with the deer when it tried to run and we both fell to the ground with a thud. My fangs sunk directly into the deer's neck and its blood filled into my mouth. I drunk until there wasn't a drop left. I stood and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. My thirst for blood now satisfied.

"Ruka's definitely going to give me a lecture" I sighed.

Collecting all the dead carcasses of the animals and setting them into a pile, I snapped my fingers and set the pile a blaze with fire. Oddly, a vampire—specifically me—had gifts to use fire. Even though fire was suppose to be something that killed vampires—but not me, I was immune to it because of this. I had always found it amusing for some reason.

I ran through the forest once more—reaching the tree I had used to land on. I climbed back up quickly, swinging from each branch like a monkey. Crouching on a branch by the 5th floor, I inhaled—I could smell traces of her scent on this branch. Lucky for me, I had drunk enough blood to suppress the feeling of needing to drink hers, to _want _her blood.

She seemed different—everything about her was different. She shone with a radiance I've never seen another girl with before. I could feel her power that was collecting within her—and her looks… like an angel or goddess of some sort that has fallen to the Earth. Creamy skin and long chestnut hair that looked soft to the touch, memorizing hazel eyes that shone with the same radiance that surrounded her, and a figure any girl would die for.

The smell of strawberries on her skin and every time she would move it was all I could smell. But no one—no one other then me could know, or could imagine how she _smelt—_her blood's scent. She smelt of honey, with a hint of cinnamon.

I growled deep within my throat—and I immediately stopped thinking about her. My vampire side was becoming drawn to her; I didn't want to end up killing her. A girl I've just met.

I snorted at the thought—drawn to a girl I just met, and her blood is the main cause. My attention turned back to her balcony, I stood up casually, and stepped onto the little closed off space. I tested the door but it was locked—not wanting to make a scene, I quickly climbed back up onto the tree. Once I had reached the top, I jumped straight up and grabbed onto the rail for my balcony. I pulled myself over and gracefully entered into the TV room.

I raised an eyebrow when my eyes landed on my werewolf, best friend sitting on the couch. He hasn't noticed my arrival yet—but he sat intently reading a magazine. His golden blonde hair, slightly tousled from stress and his sapphire eyes were narrowed in concentration.

I cleared my throat and he looked up startled.

"Ruka, why are you here?" I asked him walking to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Natsume," he said standing up.

"I got a pretty graphic story from a pair of birds that had came to my bedroom window" he followed me to the kitchen, stopping to lean against the doorframe.

"You said that you weren't craving that bad any more" Ruka stared at me.

When I didn't say anything he held up a blood tablet between his fingers. "You're a vampire. You need blood, not fake blood"

"The tablets are working fine" I grunted.

"Then what made you go on a killing rampage throughout the forest!" Ruka yelled.

"A girl!" I growled.

He looked startled. "A girl?"

"Her blood—she smelt so—"

"Don't tell me you—"

"Of course not!"

"Oh thank god"

I scowled at my best friend, and continued to drink a glass of water.

"What about her then?" Ruka asked.

"She's new…"

"And…?"

"She's different"

"Different how?"

"Ruka! Go see for yourself"

"Well what's her name then?"

I hesitated—did I want to tell my best friend about this girl that shone so brightly? Ruka sensed my hesitance and raised an eyebrow.

"Mikan Sakura" I said the name, liking the way it sounded.

"Oh, what is she?"

I automatically knew what he meant. "I don't know. I couldn't read her"

"Interesting, maybe she doesn't know about herself, or _us_"

I thought about what Ruka had said—and it actually made sense. She had seemed surprised when she saw a flicker of the receptionist's tail, and when I had flashed my fangs in the elevator.

"I think you're right"

Ruka checked his watched and sighed. "Listen, I need to go back to calm the animals now. Call if you need anything,"

Ruka left from my balcony. I didn't need to see to know he had jumped from the 7th floor, changed into his werewolf form in mid air, and went running to the forest.

I headed to my room and stripped off my shirt—I let the room darken. My eyes quickly adjusting and I set my alarm clock to 6:30. It was 10:00 right now and the amount of blood I had consumed had left me with a rush of energy. It quickly faded away however, and I went to sleep. Her scent wafting around my subconscious mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two is finished—yaaay. Sorry again 'bout the late chapter :  **

**I hope you enjoyed it though~**

**Thank you's too;**

**Kylee-Cat- Thank you for your review. You should know who the vamp. Is now~ :P**

**GAKUENALICEROCKS- Haha yeah. Sorry for late update**

**XxpuffpuffxX- Why thank you :D sorry for late update.**

**MellisaOrman- Haha sounds like me ;) Thank you for your review**

**GakuenDeath- Thank you for your review! Sorry for late update**

**Autumnal Equinox- Thank you for your review :)**

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon- Sorry for the late update**

**XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX- awe thank you. Sorry for the late update.**

**Papaya1212- Haha :P thank you for your review, sorry for the late update**

**Keyheart- thank you :)**

**Remember to REVIEW please and thank you ****:)**

**- Luna ****: )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry this was a late update—again. *sigh*  
><strong>**A lot of things came up that extremely delayed me working on this chapter. But writing such a long chapter does take time… and this one is definitely one of the longest I've ever wrote (including chapters from my other fanfic)**

**Hopefully the rest of the updates don't take as long—but they probably will -. -"**

**& 18 reviews for the second chapter—yaaaayy ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

**Remember to REVIEW please and thank you**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or 'ET by Katy Perry*'**

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

><p>…<em>This is transcendental<br>__On another level  
><em>_Boy, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wavelength  
><em>_And be there when you vibrate  
><em>_For you I'll risk it all…*_

* * *

><p><strong>*Mikan's POV*<strong>

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Ugh," I groaned.

Blindly, I reached out with my hand trying to find the alarm clock. My finger touched the snooze button and alarm clock silenced. That is until the one in the bathroom went off.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I tossed the blankets off my body and sat up stretching my legs before trudging across the floor to the bathroom. The annoying wake up call ended as soon as I hit the 'off' switch. Turning the lights on, I checked my appearance in the mirror.

My chestnut hair was in a rat's nest around my head and my face showed how tired I felt.

"Nothing a hot shower can't fix" I yawned.

The steam from the shower immediately filled the black and white checkered bathroom when I turned it on. Shutting the door with my foot, I stripped down and entered into the hot water. I poured the strawberry shampoo onto my hand and scrubbed away at my hair. Letting the bubbles of the soap cover me with a strawberry scent.

I aimlessly thought about the odd things that I had seen the other day. The weird way the gate had opened from the light of my hand, a robot man, and a tail coming from the receptionist. Then there was someone watching me in the forest with crimson eyes and a guy with fangs—

The guy in the elevator had crimson eyes…

My eyes widened as my memory of the crimson eyes from the forest and the elevator guy. Both of them had the same eyes.

"Oh my gosh," I slapped my cheeks lightly. "The elevator guy was the one watching me"

_What was his name…Natsume Hyuuga? Yeah, that was it._

I shook the thoughts away. It had to just have been a coincident that he had been there.

After about five minutes, I turned off the water and stepped out from the shower smelling strongly of strawberries. Grabbing a white towel from the rack, I wrapped it securely around my body and brushed out my dripping wet hair.

I pulled the hair dryer into the outlet and let the blast of hot air slowly dry my hair. Once the top of my hair and my bangs had completely dried and I pulled my long hair forward—scrunching the ends as the heat warmed the now damp hair.

Satisfied my hair was dry enough, I went back into my new bedroom, and grabbed out my clothes. I pulled on my underwear and my bra, which had little pandas on it— the cold air sending shivers up my spine. I choose dark denim shorts the rested at my mid thigh, and a white tank top that had black outlined stars scattered in the bottom left corner of the shirt, reaching up and stopping at my right rib.

I went back into the bathroom—wiping some steam off the mirror so I could see my reflection. I grabbed my brush once again and gently ran it through my hair. Fixing the spirals on the end of my hair with my curling iron, I quickly misted my hair with hair spray.

I searched through the cabinets of the vanity for where I put my strawberry perfume. Finally my fingertips brushed against the smooth glass bottle, and I grabbed it free— spraying it across my chest, before setting it back.

Walking into the kitchen, I grabbed the KD from the fridge. Grabbing a clean pot, I dumped one bowl full inside and let the cold macaroni heat up once again. Setting the timer for 10 minutes, I went back to the fridge with a glass cup and poured myself a glass of milk. Sipping at it, I walked around the kitchen—then finally deciding just to go to the balcony instead.

I stepped out into the crisp air and breathed in the smells of fresh cut grass. A bird landed on the branch right in front of me and I smiled when it hopped closer towards me. It started singing and another bird came shortly after—soon there was about four birds all sitting on the branch watching me curiously.

Holding the empty cup in my one hand, I lifted my other hand lightly to the branch, sticking my finger out towards the closest bird. It studied my finger before it hopped on.

"Aww," I whispered. "Hello, birdie"

It chirped and I giggled— I brought my finger back towards me again and grinned gently at the bird. Moments later, the bird flew off my finger back down to the ground below—the rest of the birds following suit. I peeked over the rail to the ground where they went. They were surrounding a boy with blonde hair—I watched as the birds flew beside him as he walked—one perched on his finger close to his face. I stood up straight again when I heard the timer in the kitchen go off.

I opened the door and skipped across the cool hardwood floors to the kitchen. The pot was steaming and smells of cheesy macaroni filled the air. I turned off the stove and spooned out the KD from the pot back into the bowl. I stabbed into the macaroni with my fork and started eating. My stomach agreeing with my odd choice for breakfast.

_Macaroni for breakfast until I can get some more food._ I thought sadly.

I refilled my cup with milk and went back to the TV room, sitting on one of the red leather chairs— setting my feet up on the black couch. The cushions sunk when I sat down and I sighed in content. I continued to eat my macaroni while thinking.

_This school must have a lot of spare money if they're willing to buy such nice furniture, and give their students such big private dorm rooms._

The stack of papers sitting on the black coffee table caught my attention and I picked them up. I placed each of the papers onto the table, so I could look at them all. Ignoring the maps and dorm information, I picked up the sheet marked 'Schedule'.

I read the classes for my first semester, setting my emptying bowl and cup down.

First Semester Schedule—Alternate every week between Classes and Special Classes

**Classes**

**Homeroom  
><strong>Japanese  
>Narumi-sensei<br>Rm. 234

**Second Period  
><strong>Math  
>Jinno-sensei<br>Rm. 228

**Lunch**

**Third Period  
><strong>Science  
>Misaki-sensei<br>Rm. 350

**Forth Period  
><strong>English  
>Serina-sensei<br>Rm. 343

**Special Classes**

**Homeroom  
><strong>S.A 101  
>Nodacchi<br>Rm. 144

**Second Period  
><strong>S.A 101  
>Nodacchi<br>Rm. 144

**Lunch**

**Third Period  
><strong>Phys. Training 101  
>Persona<br>Rm. 160

**Forth Period  
><strong>Phys. Training 101  
>Persona<br>Rm. 160

"What are Special Classes for?" I asked aloud.

I guess I'll have to ask the representatives when they come.

I put my schedule back on the table and picked up the Academy's rules. Not feeling like wanting to read the entire list, I just scanned over the first couple.

**Gakuen Alice Dorm Rules**

**1. **Boys and girls will NOT stay in the same room overnight

**2. **Students can be in each other's rooms after school until 10PM

**3. **No fighting/challenging other students for unrelated school activities

**4. **Curfew is at 11PM

**5. **No loud music

**6. **No smoking

**7. **Lock your door whenever you leave

**Gakuen Alice Rules**

**1.** Students can NOT leave the school grounds unless accompanied by a teacher

**2. **Students are to be at their dorms before 11PM

**3. **Students are to attend their classes

**4. **No fighting/challenging students for unrelated school activities

**5. **No smoking

**6. **Completing assignments are the student's own responsibility

**7. **Students MUST attend Special Classes

A knock on the door made me look up from the paper. I set it back onto the table, fixing all the sheets into one neat pile in the process.

"Coming!" I yelled. I smoothed down my shirt and went to the door.

When I opened it, I saw a boy with short dirty blonde hair and big chocolate eyes covered by a pair of glasses. He was wearing a white T-shirt and black shorts. Then there was a girl with short raven hair, and bangs sweeping over her amethyst eyes. I stared at the girl and she stared back, her eyes widening.

"Hotaru…?" I gasped.

"Mikan?" she said in unison to me.

We stared at each other in silence taking in each other's appearance once again.

Her raven hair was still the same length, but she had grown out her bangs more so they swept over her eyes. She was dressed in a dark purple T-shirt, and black short shorts. Her pale skin emphasized ever more against the dark colors.

"Baka, why are you here?" she asked me blankly. I sweatdropped, _Just like Hotaru to be cold for our first time seeing each other in a long time._

"I got accepted into the Academy!" I grinned at her, "Now I get to see you!"

She stared at me a moment. "Mikan, do you know," she paused.

"What this school _is_?" she continued.

"Yes of course!" I laughed. "It's one of the most prestigious schools in the country"

"That's not what I meant" she sighed—grabbing the bridge of her nose. "This school is different—I guess you find that out soon enough"

"I don't know how you got in, but this isn't the kind of place you think it is" Hotaru continued.

I looked at her confused. "What?"

"I definitely didn't expect to see you here,"

She released a breath and stared at me intently—I watched her with confusion, my eyes taking in the details of her expression.

After a moment she spoke again—a small smile on her face. "Come here Baka, I've missed you"

She held her arms open and I quickly went and hugged my best friend. When we pulled apart someone cleared their throat. Hotaru and I looked back over at the boy.

"Hotaru-chan, you know the new student?" he said.

"This is the Baka I was telling you about," Hotaru said to him.

"Baka," I looked at Hotaru. _Sad how I answer to it now… _I thought. "This is Yuu Tobita, the class representative"

"Nice to meet you," I smiled. "I'm Mikan"

"Hi," he blushed. "You can just call me Iinchou, everyone does"

"Okay, Iinchou. You can call me Mikan" I giggled.

"We're taking you on a tour," Hotaru coolly said. "Get your schedule so we can go already"

I ran back inside to the coffee table and grabbed my schedule. Locking the door when I went out into the hall, I hurried to catch up with them by the elevator. I happily chatted to Hotaru and Iinchou while the elevator made its way back down to the bottom floor.

When we left the dorm, we turned to our left—heading down one of the pathways cut through the forest. The tall trees provided shade from the sun, and it was like we were walking on a pathway in the middle of nowhere. I lifted my head and looked into the distance. A short ways away, a four story tall, brick building came into view. When we reached the building, I stared around in awe.

"This is the High school," Iinchou said. He admired the building as well.

The main door was double my height, and made of solid glass—except for the tall silver handle that stretched up the length of the door. Inside you could see the lockers and cubbies about 20 meters from the door. Past the lockers, you could see a hallway that continued going straight ahead—it also looked like there was two other hallways branching out to the right and left past the lockers as well.

I backed away from the door and looked straight up at the tall pillars that reached up to the flat roof. By the looks of it, I'd say it was open to people to go to from the fence that surrounded the top.

_I wonder if students can go up there…_

"The roof is open for students to use" Hotaru said reading my mind.

"Really!" I asked excited.

"Yes, it has one of the best views in the Academy," Iinchou grinned. "Along with the dorm roof"

"I would love to see the view…" I whispered.

I reached my hands up to the sky, my eyes closing to imagine it. When I opened my eyes again, I found myself in front of a chained fence and looking down at the trees. I looked around shocked—I was on the roof! Slightly shaking, I moved back to jump off the ledge I was standing on, back to the flat roof.

There was an enclosed spot a couple meters away with a fire escape door. When I started walking to the door, Hotaru and Iinchou appeared in front of me. My jaw dropped, _How did they do that?_

"Thanks Iinchou" Hotaru muttered. Both of them turned their attention towards me.

"Wha—how?" I asked—my head turned from them, back to the ground below us.

"How'd I get up here?" I questioned.

"And how did you appear in front of me like that? You were down there with me too" I pointed to the ground with a shaky finger.

"Mikan, calm down," Hotaru rolled her eyes. "We'll explain"

I took a deep breath and looked at Hotaru expectantly—I pinched the palm of my hand tightly. The pain shot through my wrist and I jolted my hand away.

_Yup, I'm awake._

"You know how I said this wasn't a normal school?" She asked carefully.

I nodded my head, thinking back to what she said when I first saw her.

"This is a school for people with supernatural abilities"

"Plus Alice," Iinchou included.

"Supernatural? Like witches, vampires and werewolves?" I asked slowly.

"Yes"

My vision became blurry and everything around me started spinning rapidly. I felt myself let go, and darkness surrounded me—faint shouts of my name echoing around my subconscious mind as I collapsed to the ground.

When I opened my eyes again, Hotaru and Iinchou were kneeling beside me staring at me intently. My head pounded harshly when I sat up. Groaning, I held my head in my hands.

"What happened?" I asked, wincing from the pain

"You fainted," Iinchou informed me. I said 'Ohhh' as I recalled falling down.

"Seriously, who does that anymore?" Hotaru said flatly.

I scowled at her through the spaces of my fingers.

"Are you all right, Mikan-chan?" Iinchou pulled me up to a standing position.

"Yeah, I'm okay" I slapped my cheeks lightly.

"I hope you don't have memory loss," Hotaru said blankly. "I don't want to go through this all over again"

"_This is a school for people with supernatural abilities" _

"_Plus Alice," Iinchou included._

"_Supernatural? Like witches, vampires and werewolves?" I asked slowly._

"_Yes"_

"I remember…." I began, "So it's true then? Everything about Supernatural's too?"

"Almost everything," Iinchou said.

"Vampires DON'T sparkle" Hotaru made a face.

"Werewolves don't howl at the moon, witches don't have warts… stuff like that isn't true," Iinchou concluded.

"Wait," I looked at Hotaru. "So _everyone _here is a Supernatural being?"

"Yup" Hotaru muttered.

"Or Alice" Iinchou piped up.

"Or both" Hotaru added.

"Then…what are you?" I asked them—completely over my shock now.

"A Necromancer" Hotaru blankly said, "Alice of Invention"

"Necromancer as in dead people?"

"Yes, but everyone just says Necro," she said. "Necromancer is too long"

I looked over at Iinchou.

"I'm a Warlock," he smiled. "Alice of Illusion"

"Whoa~" I sang.

"That's so cool," I stared in awe at the two people before me.

"Wait, what's Alice?" I asked.

"Magical abilities, like controlling fire, flying, reading minds, etc" Iinchou said.

"Wow," I rubbed the back of my head. "Then why am I here?"

"I'm guessing you have power" Iinchou smiled.

"Otherwise the gate wouldn't have opened and let you in" Hotaru included.

"What kind of power do I have?" I pondered.

"I'm not sure" they both shrugged.

I slapped my cheeks again and stood up—Iinchou ready to catch me just in case. When I was up I dusted off my shorts.

"Hey, Iinchou," Hotaru suddenly said. "Why don't you show the Baka your Alice so we can do the tour that way"

"Good idea, Hotaru-chan" Iinchou clasped his hands together and closed his eyes.

"Close your eyes, Baka" Hotaru said while closing her own. I followed suit and closed my eyes.

"Mikan-chan, you can open your eyes now" Iinchou said. When I opened my eyes, I stared around in awe. I was looking down at the Academy from the sky.

_I'm flying! _Out of the corner of my eye I could see Hotaru and Iinchou on either side of me.

"This is Iinchou's Alice" Hotaru announced.

"Iinchou! This is so cool!"

He blushed and mumbled a couple words.

"Baka," I looked back over at Hotaru. She pointed to two huge buildings near the Headquarters.

"That's the elementary building and dorm"

I stared at the huge buildings while we continued to fly along. I looked back at the ground that was below us now—a huge area of smaller building was all clustered together.

"What's that?" I asked.

"That's Central Town," Iinchou said. "You can go there to buy all sorts of things—and it's all made by Alice users!"

"Whoa~" I sang. "Are we allowed to go there?"

"Yup! But not during classes or you'll get punished" he warned.

We continued to fly over the school—another set of buildings coming into view right across from the High School. Hotaru said that it was the Middle school building and dorm. I stared in awe at the buildings while we continued back to the High school division.

The illusion faded away and we were back to standing on the roof.

"Now the tours over" Hotaru said.

"Oh!" Iinchou blurted. We looked back at him with raised eyebrows.

"We should take her to see the High School Principal!" he said.

"Ah, that's a good idea" she said. Hotaru grabbed my hand and held onto Iinchou's wrist. He muttered a few words and then we disappeared into nothing.

"Wha—" I was cut off by a rush of wind. Then everything became dark and my body was dragged through the darkness. The warmth of Hotaru's hand the only thing that I could feel. My stomach turned from the eerie feeling of being watched while we moved lightning fast. Then there was a small break of light in the darkness ahead of me—it expanded and I closed my eyes as everything was covered in a bright light.

When I opened my eyes again, we were standing in front of the receptionist. Her orange hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she watched us with yellow-green eyes—the pupil silted like a cats. Her tail swished back and forth behind her while she waited for us to speak.

"Sorry for doing that without warning" Iinchou apologized.

"It's okay" I smiled holding my stomach.

"We're here to see the High School Principal" Hotaru said to the receptionist.

"He's been expecting you," she purred. "Go on up"

_How did I not notice her before? _I thought to myself as we made our way to the elevator and went inside.

"High School Principal" Iinchou said. The 8th floor lit up and the elevator began going up.

"Voice activated elevators…" I murmured in awe.

"Made by yours truly," He used his thumb to point at Hotaru.

"No way, Hotaru! That's amazing" I gawked.

"I know," she smirked—then her eyes lit up with money symbols. "I got so many rabbits for this"

"They gave you rabbits?" my nose crinkled.

"Rabbits are what the currency for money is called here" Iinchou explained. "You'll start to get your allowance near the end of September"

"Ohhh~" I said.

The elevator dinged and we stepped onto the carpeted floor of the 8th floor—the smells of fresh coffee filling our noses. My nose automatically crinkled and I followed Hotaru and Iinchou along the hall. We passed door after door—finally we stopped in front of a solid wooden door.

Hotaru raised her fist and knocked.

"Come in," A deep voice said.

We went inside and a tall man looked at us from behind a desk—his light blonde hair and fair skin glowing with the sun's rays that were coming through the open window behind him. He was wearing what looked like a blue military outfit.

"I'm guessing you're here to know what her powers are?" he said.

We all nodded our heads. The principal stared at me with his blue eyes for a long moment before he spoke—his eyes flashed with sudden shock, then quickly composed himself.

"Take a seat, please" he gestured to the three empty chairs in front of his huge desk. We all sat down—the Principal rested his chin over his hands.

"Mikan Sakura right?" I nodded.

_How did he know who I was…?_ I mentally shook my head. He's a Principal, he probably new I was coming.

"You have the Alice of Nullification," he stated—his eyes showed a brief sudden sadness that only lasted half a second.

"That means you can stop someone from using their powers to protect yourself. Or you could protect others with practice," he explained.

"Protecting…" I murmured. "How do I use it?"

"That you will learn in your Special Classes"

I nodded my head in understanding. "Okay"

"You're also a Sorceress"

My eyes widened. "A Sorceress?"

"Yes, you have a lot of power brimming in you," he said. "With practice you could become very powerful"

"A Sorceress…" Iinchou murmured. "I don't think we have one in our class yet"

"No," the Principal agreed. "She's the first Sorceress we've had in the High School in awhile"

"First one in awhile?" I asked shocked. "There isn't another Sorceress?"

"No, not in your class or year. However there are male wizards and Sorcerers, etc."

"Wow, Mikan" Hotaru whistled.

"But I don't know what exactly you can _do _yet—so we'll have to wait and see" he said.

"Will she get a familiar?" Iinchou asked.

"More then likely" the Principal nodded.

"What's a familiar?" I asked.

"A familiar is a being that assets a person who can use magic"

"Like the cartoons where witches have talking cats?" I asked.

"Yes, it's similar to that"

"Tobita-kun, do you mind showing her your familiar?"

"Sure!" Iinchou smiled.

He whispered a name and a huge, jet-black wolf appeared beside him. Iinchou stroked the beautiful animal's head and smiled at me.

"This is my familiar, her name is Celeste" Iinchou said. The wolf raised its head in my direction and smelt the air— Her striking, bright blue eyes studied me.

"She's beautiful," I whispered in awe.

"Now since Iinchou's a dark pact warlock, his familiar can do things like Iinchou can. Most familiars cannot do what their Master can in terms of their gifts" The Principal spoke up. Celeste disappeared once again and all our heads turned to the Principal.

_Dark pact?_

"Dark pact means he got his powers from a demon" Hotaru explained my unasked question.

"Celeste can use dark magic like I can. Things like casting spells, or using shadows to travel to another location," Iinchou said. "She's also from the Underworld…"

"Wow, that's amazing!" I gasped. "Can familiars be human?"

"No, I haven't heard of that before," the Principal replied. "But you can get familiars with features similar to humans, such as pixies or faeries, spirits/ghosts, angels, guardians, demons as well"

"But guardians are usually any type of being with a high status" he added quickly.

"However, any type of familiar can change into an animal" he included. The telephone on the Principals desk beeped and we all turned our heads to look.

"Sorry, I have to take this" he said after reading the caller ID. Hotaru, Iinchou and I stood up—we bowed in thanks and said goodbye.

"I'm a Sorceress…" I mumbled to myself as we walked along the hall. I stared at my fingers—so all those times those weird things happened was because of that? The thunderclouds disappearing, the water bucket, the electricity…

"Baka, stop thinking. You're going cross eyed" Hotaru snorted.

"Huh?" I looked at Hotaru. "I am not!"

"You wanna bet?"

"No, because you'll somehow win"

"Because I'm right, obviously"

"It's my body, I think I'd know"

"You guys, stop arguing" Iinchou sweatdropped, "People are looking"

I hmphed and looked back in front of me, my face still showing my stubbornness. Walking into the elevator behind Iinchou.

"Cross eyed…" Hotaru coughed.

"Hotaru!" I whined when the elevator door shut and began going down.

"I didn't say anything" her eyes twinkled with mischief. Iinchou sighed while watching the two of us. I dramatically sighed myself when I stepped from the elevator.

"Have a good day" the receptionist told us when we passed—her tail still swishing behind her. I stepped from the air conditioned room back out into the hot, muggy air.

_How did I not see that before? _I thought to myself shaking my head. Suddenly I grew curious about the receptionist.

"What's the receptionist?" I asked.

"She's a humanoid," Iinchou said.

"A cat-woman to put it simply" Hotaru stated.

"Ohhh~. Does that mean she's an actual cat turned human?" I asked.

"No one knows for sure yet" Iinchou muttered.

"Everyone has a different opinion, but she won't say what's right" Hotaru included.

"Well couldn't someone just give her a truth serum or read her mind?" I asked.

Hotaru and Iinchou stared at me. "It's not that easy"

"We've tried," they both said again.

"Aw well" I laughed.

"Mikan-chan, it's amazing how quickly you've accepted everything" Iinchou grinned at me.

"Aha," I rubbed the back of my head. "Well, after I thought about it, I've realized I was surrounded by weird things happening. But more recently have I noticed them,"

"Especially if I think about Hotaru's inventions when I was growing up" I finished. Hotaru and Iinchou stared at me while I giggled lightly.

"Now that I think about it, I wonder if Jii-chan knows…" I whispered.

"Probably not," Hotaru said. "You were adopted, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess so"

I've never met my real parents before anyways…

"Hey, does everyone here have Supernatural parents?" I questioned.

"Most of them do" Hotaru nodded.

"But some were born with their powers from human parents" Iinchou added.

_Maybe my real parents were Supernatural's… _I pondered to myself. We were back on the confusing paths again heading back to the dorm.

_I'm never going to remember my way_. I mentally groaned.

"Why are these paths so confusing?" I asked.

"Incase someone whose not suppose to be here enters the school grounds" Iinchou explained.

"Incase we're invaded the enemy would get lost" Hotaru said over Iinchou.

"Hotaru-chan," Iinchou sweatdropped. "To put it so frankly…"

"Invaded? Enemy?" I questioned wide-eyed.

"Nevermind, it's not real. It's just a precaution the Academy has done,_ just in case_," Hotaru said.

"The students would bring a lot of money to someone if they were able to kidnap one of us," Iinchou further explained. "Nothing to worry about though"

"Hmm—" I looked to my left and a big clearing in the trees caught my eye.

"Ohhh~ what's that?" I sang.

The clearing was all cemented except for the spots where flowers were planted. It was like a small private garden. In the middle of the garden, a beautiful fountain sat. It was of a huge dragon, stepping onto a rock—it was made from solid marble and was decorated along certain places with a golden color. The water was spraying out of its mouth, which was positioned up towards the sky—the blue liquid falling back down into the pot that sat underneath the fountain.

I skipped into the clearing, Iinchou following behind me—but Hotaru stayed where she was.

"What is this place?" I asked Iinchou when we were fully into the garden. I bent over a rose bush and inhaled the sweet perfume.

"Ohhh, pretty," I mumbled to myself.

"It's one of the Academy's secret gardens. They're placed all over the school grounds—they disappear and reappear whenever they want" Iinchou smiled.

He sat down on a bench while I continued exploring the garden. Goosebumps rose on my arms and I rubbed at them unconsciously.

"She really missed you, you know" he said when I came back to the rose bush. I sat down in front of it and looked at him quizzically.

"Hotaru-chan," he said. "When she first came here she wouldn't talk to anyone,"

"When I finally got her to talk to me, we became friends," he sighed. "But she still seemed really lonely"

"She would make inventions like crazy the first few months she was here—and people would come from all over the world just to buy one of them. She has so many sponsors now," he chuckled. "When I asked her why she was making so many she said that a good friend of hers had joked about her being able to become rich one day"

Iinchou shook his head from the memory, a small smile on his face. I waited for him to continue the story.

"Then she opened up to me more, and told me about you" he smiled. "Then she started talking to a few more of our classmates after getting into the blackmail business—which led to her having more friends"

"Hotaru was really like that?" I asked him.

"Yup!" Iinchou said. "The first time I saw her smile was today when she saw you"

I took in this information quietly to myself. Looking up, I searched for Hotaru—she was walking back towards us. I ran up to her—her eyes were glimmering with money symbols and she was smiling to herself.

I gave her a hug before she realized I was standing in front of her.

"Ew," she said. "Why are you hugging me?"

I sweatdropped and pulled away.

"Why do you look so pleased?" I asked her changing the subject.

"I had an unexpected encounter" her eyes twinkled again. "And I'm going to get a lot of rabbits for it"

I mouthed an 'ohhh'. Glad that she was in such a good mood, I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the garden back where Iinchou sat watching us—a gentle smile on his face.

***Time Skip***

"It's starting to get late," Iinchou said looking up at the dimming sky. "We should get back to the dorm"

"Oh, I haven't noticed it was getting late" I mumbled to myself. I stood up and followed them back along the path.

"Because you're a Baka" Hotaru teased.

I glared at her "I am not,"

"My average is 90 now!" I proclaimed proudly. "I used your glasses so I'm really smart now!"

"Yeah, it's only the glasses _making _you smart. You aren't really smart" she smirked.

"Sooo, technically, it's still making me smarter"

"Psssh," she made a sound with her lips—and with that she turned around and speed walked ahead of Iinchou. Muttering about me being a Baka while she went.

"Hey! Hotaru!" I ran up beside Hotaru and Iinchou. They entered the lobby to the dorm and Iinchou held the door for me while I quickly ran inside.

"Thank you, Iinchou!" I smiled warmly.

The elevator dinged to signal it had reached the bottom and we all piled inside—Iinchou pressed the 5th and 7th floor and the elevator began going up.

"Oh that reminds me!" I looked over at Hotaru.

"What?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"What room are you in?" I asked her.

"Room 142"

"Then you're just down the hall from me!" I giggled.

The elevator stopped at the 5th floor and we said goodbye to Iinchou. Walking along the hallway, arriving students were outside their rooms chatting with others. I dug out my room key and opened my door—Hotaru trailing in behind me. She swiped the key from my hand as the door clicked shut.

Hotaru took out a piece of foam from her pocket and pressed the key into it. She held it upside down and the key fell into her awaiting hand—a perfect mold of the key now in the foam.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Making a copy of your key," she simply said. She gave me back the key and grabbed a small tube out—she poured the contents over the space my key left. Instantly it hardened and she pulled out an exact replica of my key.

"Who knows what a Baka like you could do to get yourself into trouble"

I nervously giggled as she held the copy of my key in the air to examine it.

"Hotaru why do you keep a key copier mold with you?" I asked.

"You never know when it could come in handy," she said. I shook my head and went into the kitchen while Hotaru went into the TV room.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I called out to her.

"Obviously" She said back.

I grinned and grabbed two empty bowls out from the cabinet—getting the last of the KD from the fridge and putting it on the stove to reheat. I poured two glasses of milk and went into the TV room, handing Hotaru a glass while I sat down.

"This place is really… colorful," she said sarcastically. I looked around at the white walls and black furniture—the only things that had color were the red chairs.

"I need to take you shopping…" Hotaru muttered to herself.

"I've only been here two days" I whined in protest.

"No excuse" she flatly said.

I grumbled to myself and went to the kitchen—the sound of the timer filling the room. I turned off the stove and spooned out the macaroni into the two separate bowls—realizing then that the bowls and everything else was either white or black in the kitchen.

I stared blankly around the space. _Maybe shopping would be a good idea._

I brought the food out and Hotaru greedily took it—mumbling thanks before she started devouring the food. Laughing, I sat down and stabbed the macaroni with my fork and began eating as well. After we finished Hotaru asked to see my maps.

"Sure!" I searched through the pile of sheets and grabbed out six different maps. She ordered me to grab a highlighter and a pen. I came back after a quick search and handed her the items.

She set the first map on the table and we sat on the floor so we could be closer. The map was of a huge aerial view of the campus—much like what I had seen today when Iinchou had used his Alice to give me the tour. She circled the High school building and Dorm with the bright pink highlighter—and outlined the paths, which would lead me to the High school building and back to the dorms.

"Memorize these routes and the rest will be easy" she said. She also circled Central Town and how to get there she wrote in pen—along with Headquarters.

"Hey, Hotaru?" she looked up at me. "Where's that sakura tree that you had sketched?"

She looked down at the map and traced an invisible path from behind the High school; she went behind it slightly and moved over to a spot between the dorm and the school.

"Here," she pointed to the spot and circled it with the highlighter.

She took out the 2nd map; it was of the campus again, but with better details. She filled it out with the same detail from the first map and set it away. The next four maps were of the floors of the High School building. She looked at my schedule and proceeded to highlight two rooms on the second floor—my Japanese and math rooms; Then my English and science on the third floor.

"We have the same schedule," She said after she read it again.

"Really!" I asked my eyes shinning,

"Yup"

"Yay!" I grinned hugging my best friend from the side. She gave me a small smile and continued to highlight two other rooms on the first floor.

"The Special Classes are usually always outside—except for S.A 101, which is usually in the classroom" she told me.

"Oh that reminds me," I rubbed my head. "What are the Special Classes"

"Special Classes are when we learn about our Supernatural side," She said. "In S.A101, short form for Supernatural and Alice 101—we learn how to use and control our Alices and Supernatural gifts,"

"Phys. Training 101, short form for Physical Training 101—is when we learn how to use our abilities to defend ourselves and learn how to fight or 'battle' as the school likes to say"

"Ohhh~" I said—understanding now. "Wait—this school teaches you how to _fight?_"

"In the first month of school we have a competition to decide what our power levels are," she explained. "And that competition is fighting or _battling _other students—it goes until the top students are decided and so on"

"Whoa," suddenly I paled. "I'm going to die,"

"This is how I'm going to die," I said. "I'm go—"

"Mikan! Shut up," she glared at me. "No one dies, Baka"

"There's people who heal you. Plus it only goes 'til one person can't fight anymore—or they give up" she added.

"But you still feel pain!" I argued.

"That's the fun part" she teased.

I made a face and grabbed the empty bowls—I put them away in the sink and went back to her.

"Don't worry, you'll have learned how to use your powers by then" she said when I sat down.

"Well you should at least" she grinned evilly. My face fell and I glared at her. She chuckled and checked her watch. Sighing she got up and stretched.

"It's getting late, and I still have inventions to finish," she yawned.

I walked with her to the door—checking the time as I went. 9:45PM it read.

"I'll stop by tomorrow and introduce you to a couple people from our class. It seems like everyone's arriving again"

"Sounds good!" I smiled.

"Night" she said.

"G'night" I replied. I closed the door behind her when she left—putting the lock in place. Sighing, I went onto the balcony and pondered over today's events, carrying another glass of milk with me.

***Natsume's POV***

I idly played with a blade of grass between my fingers while lying on the grass underneath the sakura tree. The afternoon sun shone through the spaces of the sakura petals hitting my face.

"Natsume!"

I raised my head to see Ruka running towards me. Sitting up, I waited for him to reach me. He collapsed onto the ground beside me and caught his breath.

"I saw _her_," he said to me. I raised my eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

"This morning I was out for a walk," he started. "The birds had came to me and told me how they seen a girl they haven't seen before standing on the balcony,"

"So they went to investigate, and then they told me what they thought about her" Ruka smiled. "So technically **I** didn't see her…"

"And what did they think?" I asked simply.

"That she was quite beautiful and they wish to go see her again" he chuckled. I snorted at the idea, and looked up at the sky once more.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked me suddenly.

"Fine" I muttered.

He sighed and stretched out on the grass as well. "You can't keep living like this you know"

"Like what?" I raised an eyebrow and looked over at him.

"You know what I mean," he frowned. "You need REAL blood. You can't keep taking blood tablets,"

"You could easily get blood pouches from the Hospital here," he continued. "Or you could get a blood donor—"

"Ruka, I'm not getting a blood donor," I hissed. "I'm not taking blood from a person—"

"Is it any different then taking blood from animals!" He shouted. My eyes widened and I turned away—my bangs covering my eyes.

"I don't want to be a monster like that" I whispered.

"You're the only one that thinks you'd become one!" he stared at me. "You need blood—it's how you survive. You don't need to kill anyone, and you wont kill anyone either!"

"But—"

"Natsume," he silenced me. "School is starting again soon. You need to get it under control,"

"Especially if your vamp side is becoming drawn to that girl"

I stayed silent—my eyes blankly staring up at the sky.

"Natsume, you need to take it into consideration—even if you just choose to use blood pouches from the Hospital" Ruka pleaded.

I watched him as he stared at me intently. "I'll think about it"

Ruka sighed in relief. "Good"

I sat up straight and turned my head towards the direction of the headquarters. My ears picking up the sound of voices that my vamp side found interesting.

"What is it?" Ruka asked.

"Shh," I listened closer.

My hearing became incredibly acute as I focused on what I had been suddenly drawn too. I ignored the loud voices of other people and focused on the voice. Finally, I made out the voice of the High school principal and Polka dots.

"_Mikan Sakura right?" the voice of the principal said._

"_You have the Alice of Nullification," he spoke again, "That means you can stop someone from using their powers to protect yourself. Or you could protect others with practice,"_

"_Protecting…" The soft voice of Polka murmured. "How do I use it?"_

_"That you will learn in your Special Classes"_

"_Okay"_

"_You're also a Sorceress"_

"_A Sorceress?"_

"_Yes, you have a lot of power brimming in you," he said. "With practice you could become very powerful"_

I zoned the talking out and returned to Ruka—shaking my head to return my hearing back to normal.

_So, she's a Sorceress huh?_

Ruka eyed me curiously. "Nat, you totally just spaced out there"

"What happened?" he asked.

I turned my attention back to the blonde hair boy in front of me. "She's a Sorceress and Alice"

Ruka eyes widened in understanding and he looked around, then stared at me. "Super hearing?"

I nodded and looked back in the direction of headquarters—my chest tightening.

"The representatives probably took her to see the High School principal" Ruka murmured.

I realized a moment to late and my eyes widened—I turned away from Ruka and grabbed my shirt tightly above my chest. A sweat broke out on my forehead as my fangs descended in my mouth—scratching my tongue.

"Natsume?" Ruka asked, concern in his voice. His hand came out and tentatively touched my shoulder. I could feel his blood moving underneath his flesh. Quickly, I stood up and sprinted lightning fast far into the forest. Ruka calling my name behind me.

I heard his feet pounding the ground after me, and then my ears picked up the change in the way he was running—Realizing he had changed into a werewolf.

Pain shot through my chest and I looked up a moment too late to see there was a tree in front of me. My body crashed into it with a hard thud—the tree cracking up its trunk. I fell to the ground with a bang and I tried to prop myself up on my elbows. My body trembled and I collapsed back to the ground—pain going through me in huge waves.

Ruka finally reached me, his huge golden paws the only thing I could see. I lifted my head and met the concerned sapphire eyes of Ruka—I looked away and secretly winced.

_Natsume! _I could feel him looking at my trembling body. _Hold on, I'll be right back._

Ruka jumped over the fallen tree behind me and thundered further into the forest. After about 20 seconds he returned with the carcass of a dead deer in his mouth. My eyes shone, and I was latched onto its neck before Ruka could drop it to the ground. Once the blood began entering my system, the pain subsided and I let the blood stay in my mouth before swallowing.

I released my death grip on the dead animal and fell to the ground—my head in my hands. Ruka nudged me with his nose, a low whimper coming from his lips. I looked up to see him lying in front of me—huge messes of golden fur the only thing I could see.

"I'm okay now" I sighed. He turned his head to look back at me and I ruffled his hair.

"Ruka"

_Natsume there's no way you're okay._ Y_ou need more blood then just one deer._

I rolled my eyes and stood up—finally being able to see past Ruka. He nudged me with his nose again and I sighed.

_You need more; I don't care what you say. Were going to the Hospital to get pouches. _

He sat up again and stared at me, when I didn't move he trotted behind me and butted me forward with his head. I moved away from him and narrowed my eyes. When he was sitting down, he was half the size of my height—I looked down at him and sighed.

_Natsume you need it. _

I swore and ran my hands through my hair—I let him push me forward a couple paces, then I sprinted out of the forest towards the Hospital. Ruka ran in front of me and kept looking back at me to make sure I was still there. I followed the huge animal towards the back entrance of the Hospital reluctantly.

He squeezed into the door and shook out his coat when he was safely inside—he looked like a big ball of golden fur for a couple seconds after, until his fur smoothed back out. He went towards a white container the size of a freezer—which I'm guessing it, is. Ruka picked it up with his teeth and took it back towards me; he dropped it by my feet.

I opened it and stared at the hundreds of blood pouches that glimmered in the dim light. Shutting the lid again I looked back up at Ruka.

_This whole container is yours._

My looked up and I stared at my best friend.

_They have containers for every student that needs it._

He picked it up with his teeth once again and trudge towards the door. His tail wagging back and forth—he was awfully pleased with himself, I noticed. I followed him back along the forest line towards the dorm. Staying back here was better then dealing with students gawking at Ruka.

We stopped by the tree that I had used to climb up to my balcony—it goes up to about the 6th floor so it should be easy to get the container up there.

_I'll be right back. _

Ruka ran into the forest and disappeared—he needed to get clothes from one of his hiding spots, otherwise he would be walking around nude. He always has clothes hidden in the forest, ever since the first day he changed here at the Academy.

Ruka emerged from the woods once again wearing a black T-shirt and cargo shorts. Taking that as a cue, I picked up the freezer and jumped onto a branch—continuing to swing up the tree.

"Show off," Ruka chuckled.

He climbed up and I let him go ahead of me. Ruka balanced himself at the top of the tree, before he jumped up and grabbed the ledge to my balcony. After he was successfully on the balcony, I climbed further up the tree and tossed the freezer up to him like it was a toy ball.

Ruka caught it seconds before it hit the rail and pulled it over—even though he's only super strong in his werewolf form, he still has a little of the extra strength in his human form. I jumped up and swung myself over the rail onto the balcony beside Ruka.

We set the freezer in my guest bedroom and I leaned against the wall—my chest tightening.

"Feed," Ruka ordered me and left the room.

I opened the white lid and grabbed out a package. The blood pouch was warm in my hand and I tore into it with my teeth—the scarlet liquid quickly filling into my mouth. It tasted plain and bitter, and my nose scrunched in disgust—it didn't taste of life. I almost started spitting.

But I remembered it was still real blood and I continued drinking. I drank five other pouches before I wiped my mouth and closed the lid.

I left the room and went back into the TV room; Ruka sat on the couch drinking a coffee.

"Better?" he asked when I sat down.

"Hn" I propped my feet up on the coffee table. I ran my hands through my hair before I leaned back, waiting for Ruka to speak.

"Ruka just say it" I sighed.

"Natsume," he eyed me with concern. "You haven't needed blood this bad since you first changed"

"I know," I muttered. "This is the first time someone's scent could overpower me as well"

I sat up straight in the chair. "I was tempted to go into her room last night"

Ruka's eyes widened.

"But I didn't, it was locked" I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe your vamp side is starting to 'crave' only one source of blood, to have something…" Ruka suggested. He let the sentence drift off—my breath caught in my throat from the unsaid words _blood bond. _

"There's no way," I shook my head. "It's unheard of. Blood bonds happen when you repeatedly drink from only one person—"

"I haven't tasted her blood! There's no way my vamp side is that drawn to her" I ruffled my hair in frustration.

"Dammit…" I mumbled.

"The vamp part of you will eventually choose one source of blood that you will need to survive" Ruka said quietly.

I looked at Ruka quizzically.

"I've done my homework," he said simply.

"So, you're saying that if my vamp side has chosen _someone," _I began "I need only their blood to survive?"

He nodded. "Other blood would only work for so long before you would… die. If you don't drink the blood from the chosen source"

"Damn," I said again.

***Time Skip***

We were walking along the paths followed by girls as we went. Two groups of girls had already came up to us to attempt to talk and flirt but I scared them off with one glare. But now we were stuck with Sumire Shoda and her friend Wakako Usami following us. The president and vice president of the 'Natsume and Ruka fanclub'—what a joke.

"Natsume-sama~" I glared at the girl with seaweed green hair and matching eyes.

"Do you want to go with us to Central Town?" she asked.

"No" I glared at her.

"Are you sur—"

"Yes" I interrupted.

"But it'd be fun—" her friend said

"I said no"

They sweatdropped and went back to Ruka.

"Ruka-kun, how about you?" they asked.

"Sorry, I can't" he smiled at her.

"O-okay" she swooned. The two girls left us alone and headed in the other direction.

"You know if you keep being nice to them, they're never going to leave" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well being mean does nothing either" he chuckled.

I scowled at him and continued walking. The breeze changed suddenly and I inhaled the scent of cinnamon and honey. I closed my eyes enjoying the smell—my vamp side already identifying it as Polka dots.

I walked along the path—drawn by the scent to follow it.

_Good thing I had all that blood. _I thought.

Ruka followed behind me, and when the scent stopped I looked around. Then I saw her in the garden—the brunette danced around the garden then she went back to a guy who looked like Iinchou.

"That's her?" Ruka asked standing beside me.

I nodded. _Today was when the representatives would give her, her tour. _I thought to myself. The sun's rays were aimed at her and they surrounded her in a warm glow—added to the radiance already sparking out from her.

I turned my head away and looked back in front of me—a blinding flash momentarily making my unable to see. When my eyes recovered, I glared at the source. My crimson eyes landed on Hotaru Imai—the blackmail queen. She removed the camera from her face and matched my glare.

"Hyuuga" she said. Her amethyst eyes looked over at Ruka in acknowledgement.

"Imai" I glared. "What was that for?"

"I think it's pretty self-explanatory," my eyebrow twitched and she smirked. "Don't you?"

"Get rid of it"

"Too late"

I glared at her again. "Delete the photo"

"Already posted it up online" she stated. "It'll be up for people to buy in 3 minutes"

My eyebrow twitched.

"Imai" I hissed.

"300 rabbits per copy, for all 2,000 copies there are" she challenged. "A lot of people have already made bides and reserved most of them"

"I'll burn them all"

"Fire proof" she grinned evilly. "2 minutes now"

"I'll give you 600,000 rabbits for all of them" I said narrowing my eyes.

"I already have a bidder for 650,000 for all of them," her eyes shone.

"I'll give you 675,000"

"I have others as well," she said. "Totally a sum of 710,000 rabbits in missed profit"

My eyebrow twitched. "I'll give you 715,000 then"

Ruka spoke up, "Guys—"

"Shut up, Ruka" we said in unison.

"Make it 720,000 and you have a deal" Imai said simply.

I narrowed my eyes and stared at her—she held a button in the air.

"30 seconds"

"Fine," I growled. "The rabbits will be sent to your account later"

"Nice doing business with you" her eyes twinkled with money symbols.

She left back towards the brunette and Iinchou. Scowling, I continued along the path going back to the dorm—a confused Ruka following behind.

"What… was that?" he asked slowly.

"Me preventing more fangirls" I growled.

"I don't think it worked" Ruka pointed out the groups of girls outside the dorm holding their suitcases. "Everyone's arriving again"

Girls stopped talking to watch us approach, some started squealing and whispering our names. I glared at them and looked back at Ruka.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going around back" I said simply. I turned my head to see the group of girls approaching.

In a matter of seconds I zoomed past them in a blur and headed around the back of the school. I stood at the tree and waited for Ruka—a minute later, he ran up to me.

"Seriously man, don't do that so fast," he said. "I think you gave a couple of the girls whip lash"

I snorted and started climbing the tree—Ruka and I jumped up and landed on the balcony. Heading inside, I stretched my limbs.

"Hey, Nat," Ruka said. "I'm going back to my room"

He walked to the front door and looked back at me. "If anything happens, remember to use the pouches instead" Ruka looked at me, his eyes taking in my appearance for any sign of me going 'vampy'.

"I know" I sighed.

He left shortly after, taking time to give me another glance before the door shut. I laid down on the couch and let sleep come to me.

***Time Skip 9:30PM***

Hot flashes of pain thundered through my body and I was quickly pulled from my dreams back to reality. I sucked air into my lungs when pain flashed once again. Shakily, I got up from the couch and used my vamp speed to get to the guest bedroom—my legs were trembling, threatening to give out at any moment.

"Damn," I groaned.

I tore off the lid to the freezer and tossed it aside. My eyes glistened in the dark and I grasped a blood pouch in my hand. The blood moved out from under my fingertips and my fangs descended in my mouth. I tore into the pouch with my teeth, eagerly drinking down a few mouthfuls. After I finished I dropped the bag on the floor in disgust.

"It tastes horrible" I spat out what remained in my mouth. It was oddly to plain to be satisfying—it didn't help at all. Pain shot through my chest again and I winced. I used the wall for support and went back out to the balcony.

"Sorry Ruka,"

I jumped off the balcony and let myself free fall to the ground—when I landed, I ran into the forest, every vampire sense was humming in my body ready to kill. I stopped thinking completely—the only thought I had was getting blood. My vamp side and senses were fully turned on as I stalked through the forest.

Movement to my left caught my attention and I quickly spun around and pounced on the small squirrel. My fangs sunk easily into its body and the blood filled my mouth. It tasted of musty earth, and _life—_so much better then the pouches. My chest relaxed as the blood entered into my system—the taste and feeling of the lifein the blood being the main reason. Something the pouches didn't have.

I removed the dead animal away from my face—my eyes still closed I burned the animal in my hands and dropped its body to let it finish off. Still completely unsatisfied I continued to look around the forest. Staying in the shadows I hardly breathed. I kept moving until I sensed I was reaching the Academy's borders.

A pair of sleeping deer was lying in front of me. I kneeled down, and jumped on the closest one—the blood filling my mouth instantly as my fangs pierced the skin. _The taste of life, _I almost moaned from the momentary satisfaction. Releasing the animal, I wiped the blood of my chin while staring at the other deer that was frozen to the spot in fear.

I stood up calmly and turned my head to study the animal. Before it took off running, I was beside it—the deer took one look at me and fainted. I crouched over the animal and listened to the blood running through the deer's body. My fangs itched to have it and I bent closer, my canines instantly breaking skin.

After I finished, I rolled over to lie on the damp grass— letting my flames take care of the two deer's bodies. I dragged my hands through my hair as my fangs retracted again and my crimson eyes stopped glowing murderously.

"Ruka's going to skin me," I said looking up at the sky.

"_Maybe your vamp side is starting to 'crave' only one source of blood, to have something…"_

"_Other blood would only work for so long before you would… die. If you don't drink the blood from the chosen source"_

I cursed and stood up—taking time to fix my ruffled clothing and wipe the blood from my face, before I ran back towards the dorm.

I was instantly back by the tree and I started climbing up—I swung up onto each branch, then stopped on a sturdy branch for a moment. The smell of cinnamon and honey surrounded me and I froze on the branch—I turned my head and looked right into the hazel eyes of Polka. She blinked at me shock evident in her expression—she shook her head and smiled.

"Oh, you're the guy from the elevator," she grinned. "Natsume Hyuuga right?"

I looked at her for a moment, before I spoke.

"Oh, Hello Polka dots"

She flustered and glared weakly at me. "My name isn't Polka dots!"

"Oh?" I smirked.

"What's with that expression?" she asked me still slightly blushing.

"Aren't you a little old to still be wearing polka dots?"

"There's nothing wrong with polka dots," she huffed defensively. "Besides it's non of your business what kind of underwear I'm wearing"

"Then don't go showing people"

"I didn't, you looked!" she argued.

"You wish"

She flustered again. "No I don't"

I smirked and sat down on the branch—she crossed her arms over her chest protectively.

"Well then, if you say so" I said.

"I do say so" she replied quickly.

I looked up at the sky and looked at the moon—it was a full moon and it was glistening brightly, it shone down over the Academy setting everything in a light shadow.

I stared at the moon for a moment. _Tonight's a full moon… Ruka should be changing then._

"It's beautiful, don't you think?" Polka asked. She was leaning against the rail staring up at the moon as well—her creamy skin appearing almost like milk under the moons light and her hazel eyes were glowing as well.

"Hn"

She looked over at me—studying me before she looked back at the sky. I suddenly wanted to talk to her more—be it because of my vamp side kind of being drawn to her, or what.

"Oi, Polka" she raised her head.

"My name isn't Polka" she glared. "It's Mikan—Mikan okay?"

"What do you think of the Academy so far?" I asked instead.

"Huh," she blinked. "Oh—it's definitely not what I expected it to be,"

She lightly laughed—the sound echoed around me like a bunch of angels singing. I waited for her to continued.

"I didn't know what this school _was,_ until today," she smiled. "Same with the fact that I had powers"

She looked down at her fingers and smiled softly.

"Well you do seem stupid…" I said with raised eyebrows.

She made a face and I snorted. "Very stupid"

"I am not!" she argued.

"But…" she paused looking at me. "You're a vampire, right?"

"Maybe," I said.

"Shouldn't you say what you are first—its only polite?" I mocked. Even though I already knew what she was.

"Hmph, fine," she said. "I'm a Sorceress. How about yourself?"

"Vampire," I said simply flashing my fangs at her.

"Aha, knew it~" she giggled.

"That's because I should you these," I pointed to my fangs. "Yesterday"

"So, I didn't realize completely then…" She said. "But it's obvious if you think about it"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Because you have pale skin, and blood red eyes," she shrugged.

I snorted. "You would be surprised, humans have no idea what I am when I'm outside the Academy"

I stretched my arms up in the air and looked down at her. "It's getting late,"

"Yeah, good night Natsume" she smiled at me—she pushed away from the railing, bending down to pick up a glass cup.

_She should really stop bending over… _I thought.

"See ya, _pandas_" I smirked—and with that I swung up a couple more branches. Leaving her yelling at me for peeking. Chuckling, I swung over the rail for my balcony and entered into the room—easily falling onto the couch and going to sleep.

***Mikan's POV***

"That little pervert," I huffed blushing. "How did he see?"

I locked the balcony door and went back into my room—I striped off my clothes and pulled on my PJ's. They consisted of a light pink tank top and pink and white shorts that rested just above mid thigh.

Going back out to the kitchen, I found a kettle and I filled it with water—planning to make myself some tea. I searched through the cabinets to find a box. My eyes landed on an earl grey tea and I grabbed it out. I got a black mug from one of the hooks on the wall and set the tea bag inside.

The kettle started whistling and I took it off the stove, the steam went up to the ceiling while I poured the hot liquid into the mug. The water turned a brown color from tea bag and I grabbed a spoon—making my tea with three sugars and milk.

I took it to the TV room and carefully sipped at the tea while I sat myself down in the leather chair. My mind wandered off to day dreaming as I sipped, eventually I ran out of tea and I stared down at the empty cup.

Yawning, I stood up and went to the kitchen. I set the cup back on the stove, and put the kettle back on to warm up again.

I turned back around and went into the TV room. A puffy pink cloud was floating about the coffee table and I stared at it blankly.

"What's…that?" I asked aloud.

The cloud twitched and a sliver broke across it diagonally—it stretched further open, showing nothing but darkness inside. I peered into the sliver from where I stood across the room.

Seconds later something came from the cloud and I jumped back out of my skin. I fell back into the kitchen—and I peeked my head around the side of the wall. Something moved on the coffee table and I moved back out towards it to investigate.

A small chibi like girl stood up on the table and looked at me—she was about the size of a pencil.

I stared at her with my jaw dropped. She had long, light blonde hair that reached down to her waist, and a small pink butterfly clip pulled a section of hair away from her face. She had bangs that stopped just before her pale blue eyes—and a small set of wings perfect for her tiny body glistened on her back; they appeared to be a light pink color.

"Who are you?" I asked slowly.

"I'm Rosemary," she giggled bowing. "I'm your familiar, please take care of me!"

She flew up to me and I held my hands out, she landed on top of my palm and smiled up at me. "My familiar?"

_Like what Iinchou had been talking about. _My eyes widened.

"Your soo cute~" I gushed happily—over any sense of surprise and shock.

"Aha," she giggled. "Thank you, Master"

"You can call me Mikan" I smiled at her. "No need to be so formal"

"Okay," she blushed lightly. "Thank you, Mikan,"

"Please call me Rose then" she looked at me.

"Nice to meet you Rose" I grinned.

She floated up and sat on my shoulder when the kettle in the kitchen went off. I went to the kitchen and turned off the stove once again and I started doctoring my tea.

"Here, let me help!" Rose floated down to the spoon and began stirring it for me.

"Thank you Rose," I smiled at her. I went back to the fridge and opened it.

"Um, Rose—this may seem like a weird question but can I get you anything?" I asked.

"Do you have cookies?" he eyes lit up.

"No, not yet," her face fell. "Don't worry, when I go shopping you can come with me and help me get some food"

"Yay~" she cheered. I took the mug in my hands and began sipping at it.

"Rose, may I ask—what being are you? Are you a Faerie?" I asked.

"Yup! Well," she paused and held a finger over her lips. "I'm actually a 'Guardian Faerie', or just known as a guardian"

"Guardian? That means you have high status right?"

"Yes," she rubbed her head. "I'm very powerful where I come from,"

"I can change into three other forms, this form—which is my normal appearance, a girl, or a cat," she blushed. "But I also have a lot of gifts as well"

"Wow, Rose" I said in awe.

She waved the comment off. "Nevermind it's not that special"

"I think it is," I smiled at her.

She blushed lightly again and looked up at me to smile. "But enough about me,"

"I'll tell you more tomorrow," she said.

I nodded. "Okay"

"Right now I have to give you your introduction to your powers!" she cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 is done, I hope you guys liked it~ :)<strong>

**Sorry, 'bout any errors.**

**Thank you's too;**

**xXxromancexXx - thank you for your review :) sorry it wouldn't let me write your name right**

**shade sakura knight- sorry for the late update**

**babette101- thank you for your review**

**stars-dream18- haha, thank you for your review**

**Keyheart- haha :p thank you for your review**

**Kylee-cat- thank you for your review ~**

**Trishasan-sorry for the long wait**

**MellisagOrman- thank you for your review! :)**

**Bluegurl142- thank you**

**HappyBlossom- thank you for your review**

**Rinoakim- thank you for your review, sorry bout the late update**

**Autumnal Equinox- wow, thank you for your review! :) KD is a macaroni type food.**

**Pinkpocket23- aw, thank you**

**GAKUENALICEROCKS- sorry for the late update :/**

**Papaya1212- thank you! **

**XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX- sorry for the late update**

**Remember to REVIEW please and thank you~**

**- Luna : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellllooooo, everyone~ :)**

**My much needed sleep has been caught up, only to disappear again :/ haha, ohh well—it's all worth it in the end. :P  
><strong>**& 32 reviews for the second chapter~ thank you very much everyone! (+ Everyone who's reading my story~ & favorites, alerts etc etc.) Having 62 reviews already is mind blowing for me, haha.  
><strong>**&& I forgot to thank Comicworm for reviewing the last chapter. D: I'm sorry, I must've accidentally skipped over your name when I was writing them down. *Forehead smacks myself* + thanks to anyone who reviewed earlier chapters as well**

**+ I kind of disappeared :/ sorry bout that, but I'm going to disappear again. I'm going on vacation with family for a week soon so won't be able to work on this D: BUT, I will bring a notepad so I can at least work on some of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or 'ET by Katy Perry'**

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

><p><em>Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me<br>Infect me with your love and  
>Fill me with your poison...*<em>

* * *

><p><strong>*Mikan's POV*<strong>

"An introduction to my powers?" I asked her eagerly.

"Yup!" she floated in front of me.

"First I need to show you this," she waved her little hands in the air and a huge book fell onto the coffee table. I went towards it and the book hummed softly.

"What's this?" I asked setting my mug down beside it, it was as tall as the book was thick.

The cover was made of aged brown leather, inscriptions of something I couldn't make out curved around the edges. When my fingertips brushed along the cover the book quivered slightly, as if it enjoyed my touch. The pages of the book were uneven and jutted out at random places—they were a yellow-brown color from age, and smelt strong of an odd odor.

"Your grimoire," she replied floating down to the coffee table. She stood beside the old book and lifted the heavy cover. I watched intently taking a seat on the floor.

"This is your book, of spells, potions, basically everything" Rose stated. "If you ever have a question or anything going on in your head, you can just ask the book! It'll turn to a page with a spell or potion that could help"

She waved her hands again and an old-feathered pen appeared.

"Take the pen and sign here," she pointed to a spot on the blank page. I stared and seconds later an image appeared on the paper of an outlined small box around her finger.

I signed my name in the little outlined box—my name glowed a dim orange color and it set into the paper like a tattoo. Ink from the outlined box smeared outward and ran around the page, I followed the ink as it began drawing something of its own—leaving weird symbols on the page, like runes of some sort. Seconds later they faded away, but would shimmer and reappear every couple of seconds.

"Whoa…" I whispered turning the page over.

"That was a protection spell," she informed me. "No one but you or I can open the book and read it"

"Your grimoire is enchanted to appear whenever you call for it—where ever you or it is," Rose stated happily. "The book is your book of magic, it has all the information you need or _will _need"

"As your familiar I'm going to teach you how to use it and about the levels of power for Sorcery"

"Levels of power?" I asked her.

"It's how you are able to use you magic to get it to work. For example, the first level is chanting spells. The second is gesturing, and then the last is being able to just think it"

"So that's like the process of using magic?" I said. "First I need to chant the spells to get my magic to work?"

"Basically, yes" she nodded.

"What do you mean 'basically'?"

"Well, every person who uses magic for the first time does have difficulty trying to use and control their powers. Some can't even channel their power, So it takes awhile to get it down packed"

"It takes a lot of hard work and practice to fully control your magic," she said.

"Oh," I paled. "That doesn't seem promising, I think I'm going to not do so well with this"

"I'm sure you will!" Rose said. "We'll start with an easy spell—turning on and off lights"

"Sounds easy enough" I murmured.

"It should be" she rubbed the back of her head while laughing.

Rose flipped through the grimoire and stopped at a page not very far from the beginning. Writing began filling out across the page and she scanned the bold letters with her finger.

"Aha, here it is! How to turn lights on and off" Rose pointed to a sentence on the page. "All you have to do is say this"

I looked down at where she was pointing—_Luminate mis nosous _it read. "Okay…"

"Luminate mis nosous" I said. The lights in the TV room flickered slightly, but didn't go out. I started at the light bulb above me frowning.

"Luminate mis nosous" I repeated. The light flickered but didn't go out.

"Try visualizing what you want to happen while saying it" Rose suggested.

I pictured the lights turning off and I said the spell again—when nothing happened I frowned with frustration. Taking a moment, I glared hard at the light just above my head intensely.

"Luminate mis nosous!" I yelled. The light bulb above my head burst and tiny pieces of glass rained over me. Slowly, I lifted my head back up, pieces of glass falling back to the ground—I met the face of a dumbfounded Rose.

"I got the light out" I giggled sheepishly.

"I guess we need to go over the basics as well…" she murmured rubbing her chin.

I sighed in despair.

"Here, I know what will help!" Rose chirped suddenly.

The tiny girl waved her hands around once again and two objects fell down above her head. She squeaked when they fell on top of her.

"Ah, Rose! Are you okay?" I lifted the two objects up off her—my jaw dropped and I stared in awe at the amazing work of craftsmanship of two amazing wrist clasps.

"What are these?" I asked Rose while she stood up again.

"They're devices that help channel your power" she smiled. "Put them on"

I set the other clasp onto the table and focused back at the one I held in my hand. The wrist clasp was made out of what looked like a dark shade of green metal, which was welded to look like a bunch of vines coiled together—with little pink jewels tucked among the vines.

The wrist clasp continued up like a glove with three missing fingers, the middle and thumb the only things covered. The vine like design continued up to the middle finger, smoothing out slightly, and then wrapping around the second knuckle like a ring—a big pink pearl held in place by the vines which gleamed in the light of the apartment. Then the thumb was completely covered with the vine like metal.

"Whoa," I whistled. I opened the back of the wrist clasp and slid my finger and thumb into place before snapping the clasp back together.

Once it was shut, the skin underneath the fancy device felt like it was being heated. Then the clasp sunk closer against me fitting tightly to my hand and wrist—as if I had grown a second skin. Oddly, it was extremely comfortable and what had looked like bumpy, rough material, was actually soft and cotton like in texture. After a moment it became so lightweight I almost forgot it was there.

"That should help you with using your powers" Rose giggled at my awed expression.

"Awesome~" I stared down at both my wrists—I was taken back to see that the device had melted to my skin and it resembled a tattoo, not a piece of jewelry.

"Why does it look like this?" I pointed to my wrist.

"It 'melts' into your skin so that it doesn't get in the way of doing everyday things—so you never have to take it off. But if you need to all you have to do is press that spot," she pointed to the back of my wrist. "And it'll unsnap"

"I can ever wash my hands with it on?" I asked slowly.

"Yup! It's like a tattoo; it's _in_ your skin" Rose giggled.

"But anyways~" she sang. "try saying the spell now"

I gnawed on my lip. "Okay"

"Remember to visualize what you want to happen too" Rose added.

I nodded my head and stepped away from the broken glass on the floor, heading further into the room. Looking up above me I focused my attention on the light—and like something from a movie, I raised my hands up and thought of only turning the light off.

"Luminate mis nosous!" I stated. The light went out above me and I gasped.

"I did it!" I cheered dancing around the room.

"Yay~" Rose floated around me quickly. "I knew you could do it!"

"I learned my first spell" I grinned happily.

"Oh!" Rose stopped. "Say Luminate kin nosous, to turn them back on"

"Luminate kin nosous!" I repeated. The light came back on and I clapped my hands happily at my success. I sat down once again in front of the coffee table, careful of the broken glass beside me.

"Hey Rose, can you tell me more about you now?" I asked the floating girl.

She blushed. "Like what Mikan-chan?"

"Well… you said you were a 'Guardian Faerie', and you had a high status…?"

"Oh, well" she rubbed the back of her head. "Guardian is a familiar with better abilities and powers then usual familiars can do—they're stronger too in _everything_, much more then normal,"

"But, what it also means is that I have a seat on the Council, which is made up of other Guardians, in the Familiar world" Rose continued. "The Council is like the government"

"Whoa…" I said in awe.

"What type of things can you do then?" I asked in wonder.

She floated back down beside the Grimoire and opened it. "Actually, your Grimoire keeps a profile of everyone that you meet—and it's filled out when you find out more info. on that person,"

"Since I'm your familiar, all my info. has already been filled in," she stopped at a page halfway through the book. I leaned forward to get a better look as black ink formed words on the old paper.

**Rosemary**

_**Being: **__Guardian Faerie (Familiar)  
><em>_**Age:**__ Ageless  
><em>_**Power level: **__Special  
><em>_**Gifts:**_

_**Changing size;** grow the size of an average human girl, for when using battle mode. Or stay the size of a pencil.  
><em>_**Barriers;** put an invisible shield of protection around herself and others. Only can use in battle mode.  
><em>_**Teleportation;** move from one place to another. Only in battle mode can she teleport with others.  
><em>_**Omnipresence;** be in more then one place at the same time. Can use on others as well but only in battle mode  
><em>_**Ice manipulation;** able to control ice, only when in battle mode.  
><em>_**Flying;** use her wings to fly. Cannot fly in battle mode.  
><em>_**Shape shifts;**change into a cat at any time._

I blinked slowly. "You can do _all _of that?"

"It's not a lot really—I can only use most of them when in battle mode" Rose blushed a deeper shade of red. "I can only really use teleportation, which I used to come here"

"But still…. Wait, what's 'battle mode'?"

"Oh, when I need to protect you or fight, I change into this,"

Rose moved off the coffee table and stood on the ground—she lifted her head up and spread her tiny arms out. Moments later she was enveloped in a pink light and I covered my eyes when the light became to bright for me to look at. When I looked again, Rose was 5 foot tall and she still had the same appearance, except she didn't look chibi. Her long blonde hair was still pin straight down to her waist with the pink butterfly clip holding back a small section of hair.

The only real difference was her pale blue eyes, which were lined with a touch of black eyeliner—and where her wings used to be was a huge gleaming, silver disc. It had a sharpened outer edge and a wooden layer surrounding the inner edge of the blade, it had a curved wooden handle split down the middle of the huge weapon.

"This is my 'battle mode' form" Rose smiled.

"Wow" I simply said. "What's that on your back? The weapon thing?"

"This?" she pulled the weapon off her back—she pulled on the handle in the middle and the huge disc spilt in half. She held the weapon in both hands.

"This is a 'Chakram', it's extremely sharp on the outer edge so be careful to only touch the wooden handle" she handed me one of the blades to look at. I held the half moon shaped blade carefully on the twisted wooden handle and inspected it.

"Why do you have such a deadly weapon?" I paled handing it back to her.

"It's what I was trained to use—plus it has its advantages," she placed the weapon back onto the open strap on her back.

"I see…" I yawned. I looked over at Rose to see her back to her small form.

"It's late, Mikan-chan" Rose said. "Where will I be sleeping?"

"Oh," I rubbed my head thinking. "I'm not sure, there's plenty of room—where would you prefer to be sleeping?"

"Any where is fine," she shrugged. "It'd be best to be near you"

"Okay! I can make you a bed" I giggled happily.

"Just let me clean this glass up first" I pointed sheepishly to the ground. She floated to the kitchen and handed me a small broom and a dustpan. I thanked her and quickly swept up the sharp pieces of broken glass.

After that mess was taken care of, we headed towards my bedroom. I opened the door and looked around the space for a good spot for Rose. An empty place on my end table seemed good.

I grabbed one of the fluffy white hand towels from the bathroom and folded it in half. I set it on the table and then gnawed on my lip.

"It's not nice," I said to her. "But we'll pick something better out tomorrow when we go to Central Town"

"Can my bed be pink?" her eyes sparkled.

"Sure" I laughed. "We'll even see if we could get you PJ's"

I went back to the bathroom and grabbed a couple cotton balls—I pressed them together the best I could and set them down for her to use as a pillow. Rose slide into the folded towel while I turned out the light.

"Good night" she yawned, before falling asleep.

"Night" I whispered.

***Time Skip***

**BEEP! BEEP! BE—**

I slammed my hand over the alarms snooze button, and laid back down on my soft pillow.

"Mikan-chan~"

"Mm…" I mumbled sleepy. The rays from the sun heated my exposed foot and I covered it up once again.

"Wake up, Ms. Sleepy"

I buried my head under my pillow and blankets. Sleep wouldn't come back to me. Groaning, I sat up, and blinked back at the bright light in my eyes from the sun. Rose floated in front of my face with a cheery smile.

"I made breakfast, get up~" she grabbed the thick blanket in her small hands and pulled it off me.

"Okay okay" I yawned.

I swung myself up off the bed and went to the bathroom—taking a couple minutes to wash my face and take care of my appearance. I walked back to the kitchen with smells of cooking eggs making me drool slightly. Picking up my speed, I slid into the kitchen to see Rose balancing an egg over the pot.

"How do you like your eggs?" she asked me.

"Scrambled please" I sat down at the small table in the kitchen. In front of me a glass of milk was already waiting. I took a sip and my tummy growled—I blushed and rubbed the said spot.

Rose struggling with the spatula caught my attention and I quickly went to the rescue. I dished the eggs out—giving Rose only a little bit by her instruction.

I grabbed a fork and went to the table, already stuffing my face with the food.

"Mmm~" I mumbled. When my plate was cleared, I thanked Rose for making it and gulped the glass of milk down—balancing the empty plates to put in the sink.

I looked up from the sink when I heard the door click open. Moments later Hotaru walked into the kitchen—she was wearing white capris and a black tank hugging to her curves. Her short raven hair was tousled in light curls and a pair of crossing bobby pins held her bangs to the side.

"Hotaru!" I said surprised. "How'd you get—oh, nevermind"

She smirked and pocketed the copy of my key. Her attention went to Rosemary sitting on the table—they both blinked at eachother and Hotaru raised an eyebrow, looking back at me for an explanation.

"That's Rosemary," I grinned brightly. "She's my familiar!"

"How do you do," Rose came up and bowed to Hotaru.

Hotaru said hello and turned back to me. "When did she arrive?"

"Last night" I shrugged.

"Last night?" she repeated.

"Yup"

"How?"

"I teleported here~" Rose answered.

"Teleported?" Hotaru looked at Rose. "Familiars don't come by themselves—they're summoned or found?"

"I'm a Guardian familiar~" the little Faerie said.

"Guardian?" Hotaru said almost disbelieving.

She looked back at me. "Mikan, You're the first student in our year to have a familiar with that status"

I blinked thrice. "Really?"

"Not even one of the students with a Special ranking has one"

"Special ranking? Like in the school?" I asked confused.

"'Special' is a level of power—it's how powerful a Supernatural is with their powers," she explained. "The ranks go from N/A, 1, 2, 3,4 and Special as the highest possibility"

"Ohh" I murmured.

"This should be interesting…" Hotaru said to herself. She turned back and leaned against the wall.

"I'm leaving with our without you to Central Town. I'd prefer to take you dressed," She smirked at me. "I'm going in 2 minutes"

"What! Why didn't you tell me before so I could've gotten ready when you first came in?" I called out as I ran past her. I heard her snort and I scowled to myself.

I pulled on a loose green T-shirt and my favorite jean shorts, while I quickly brushed my hair again. With a quick look in the mirror, I turned off the lights and went back to the kitchen.

Rose floated onto my shoulder and Hotaru checked her watch with an evil grin.

"Record timing" she said.

I scowled at her and grabbed my key off the counter; I put it in my pocket and followed her out the door. It locked shut behind me and I grew excited to see what Central Town was like.

"Hey, Hotaru?" I asked when we stepped into the elevator.

"Hmm?" the said person acknowledged.

"Who are we meeting there?"

"Iinchou and a couple other people" she said.

"Then were getting you paint and other things to decorate your dorm room" she proudly added. "Plus look around for other things"

"But I don't have any money" I paled at the thought.

"It'll be on me," Hotaru looked at me out the corner of her eye. "I just recently got a lot of rabbits,"

"Wow~ Thank you sooo much—"

"You'll owe me 720,000 rabbits if you spend it all"

I paled and stared at her.

"What!"

"Things can get costly here, plus you need a lot of things to make the dorm room your own" she merely shrugged. But I could see the glint in her eye from having to make me pay her money back—what was the catch?

"Oh, and there's an interest fee, the longer you take to pay it back the higher the amount will become" there's the catch I was waiting to hear.

"But by the time I get enough rabbits, my debt would be so high!" I whined.

"Your problem not mine"

Seconds later the elevator dinged and she got off—leaving no room for me to complain. I followed after her, Rose tightly hanging onto my shoulder.

"Hotaru," I tried again. "That's unfair"

"Shush, I'm trying to think"

I pouted out my lip in frustration as I followed her along the paths. We stopped at a bench marked with instructions 'bus to Central Town- press button and wait to be picked up. Cost is 2 rabbits'. I blinked and looked back at Hotaru—she was pressing a small red button imbedded on a lamppost.

Minutes later, a small yellow bus stopped in front of us. The bus doors opened, revealing no driver.

"No driver?" I asked Hotaru as she put 4 rabbits into a money jar—she muttered that 2 rabbits had been added to my debt.

"It drives itself," she said simply.

"Neat…" I followed her to a seat and sat down by the window. I watched the scenery roll by as the bus continued along the path.

Rose swung her tiny feet back and forth before she flew back up into the air again.

"I'll be back later—I want to go explore," she said to me.

"Okay, go ahead. Just make sure to come back so you can help me chose a bed for you—and cookies!" I laughed.

"Of course, Mikan-chan~" she poofed away leaving a pink, puffy cloud floating in her spot before it faded away.

As we got closer to Central Town I was awed by the many buildings that seemed to go on and on. Beautiful colors were everywhere—on the shops, the buildings, the flowers, and the trees…

The bus stopped at a bench two buildings into Central Town. Hotaru got up and I followed her out.

I was greeted by different smells that wafted around my nose, teasing my taste buds. Hotaru gave me a look of impatience, and I quickly joined her where she stood further up the sidewalk.

Hotaru led me further into Central Town, I ohhh and awwwed at the different shops as we passed by. Smells of delicious food and desserts promised to satisfy cravings of all kinds. Looking into a jewelry shop, I could see what looked like actual diamond rings and other fancy gems.

I whistled and looked at my best friend. "What _don't_ they have here?"

Hotaru thought for a moment then shrugged her shoulders. I pondered over the possibilities, and kept staring at the other buildings. Without realizing that Hotaru had stopped I walked straight into her back—she scowled at me and told me we were here.

I looked at the shop we were standing in front of. It was a salmon colored building, with eggshell white trimmings. The sign read 'Bakery and Café'.

Hotaru pushed the door open and I walked in behind her. Smells of freshly baked bread and bitter coffee were in the air—it was a strangely comforting scent. The inside of the building was completely different from what the outside had looked like.

Dark wood covered the floors and the walls, minus an area behind the counter where brick was exposed. The furniture was of modern black tables, set for four, evenly spread around the room. They were covered with a red tablecloth, matching the cushions on the black chairs.

"Wow~" I said to myself. I eyed the goodies behind the counter and the stacks of fresh bread. A huge black chalkboard hung over the length of the back wall listing the choices of different goodies and beverages.

"Come on, Baka" Hotaru grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards a table where Iinchou and two other girls sat chatting happily.

Hotaru sat at an empty seat beside one of the girls, and I sat down beside her, with Iinchou to my left. The two girls stopped chatting and turned their attention towards us.

The girl closest to Hotaru had long, wavy pink hair and startling alien like cerulean blue eyes, there were no whites in her eyes at all. Her ears seemed to be slightly pointier then normal and she sounded almost musical when she spoke.

The other girl had long straight, midnight blue hair with bangs hanging over her blueberry colored eyes. Other then a black gothic, spiraled tattoo around her left eye, she didn't look different in any way that I could see—minus the weird shimmer on the skin of her arms.

"Hotaru!" The pink haired girl smiled warmly.

"You're back!" the other girl finished. Hotaru rolled her eyes at the two girls and muttered an obviously.

"Anna, Nonoko," She gestured me to the two girls. "This is Mikan, the Baka I told you about"

"Hello, Mikan-chan," the tattooed girl held her hand out to me—I accepted and took it. "I'm Nonoko Ogasawara—just call me Nonoko my last names to long"

"Nice to meet you, Nonoko" I smiled. She released my hand and the other girl held out hers.

"I'm Anna Umenomiya, just Anna is okay" Anna showed a set of perfect white teeth. "We've heard a lot about you from—"

Hotaru shot her a look and Anna nervously giggled. I secretly smiled at my best friend and said hi to Iinchou who had sat silent during our introductions.

"Are—are you adjusting okay?" he asked me. The boy fidgeted with his glasses nervously, his cheeks pink.

"Yes just fine actually," I piped up. "Actually, my familiar, Rosemary, came last night"

"Familiar?" he said surprised. "That was fast"

"Yup!"

As if she heard she was being talked about, Rose poofed onto the table and looked at me.

"Did you call?" she asked me, a big smile on her lips.

"I was just talking about you" I laughed. "I was telling Iinchou about my familiar"

"Ohh~" she floated up onto my shoulder.

"Soo cute~" Anna and Nonoko squealed together. I could feel Rose fidgeting with her fingers.

"This is my familiar, Rosemary" Rose flew back to the middle of the table.

"I'm Rosemary, please just call me Rose" she bowed. "Please take care of me"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the girls gushed.

"I'm Anna, this is Nonoko, and he's Iinchou" Anna pointed back and forth between the three of them. Rose smiled cheerily, her cheeks Rosier then normal from being the center of attention.

"What kind of familiar are you, Rose?" Nonoko asked.

"Guardian Faerie"

Iinchou, Nonoko, and Anna blinked. Hotaru just stared at their reactions and called a waiter over. I scanned the menu at the top quickly deciding what I wanted—a strawberry shortcake, and a tea.

"A _Guardian _Faerie?" the three of them asked.

"Yup!" Rose giggled.

"There isn't anyone who has a Guardian familiar in our class" Anna said awed.

"Not even Iinchou—but he doesn't count 'cause his familiar is still really strong like a Guardian, from being a demon from the underworld and all" Nonoko added.

"Mikan-chan, you're a Sorceress right?" Nonoko asked. "The first female in our year?"

"Iinchou told us" Anna grinned at the boy.

"Aha, yup! It seems so" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Mikan?" Hotaru grabbed my wrist. "What's this?"

I looked at my wrists seeing my wrist clasp. "It's a device to channel my magic better"

I pressed the back of my wrist and the clasp slid off my hand onto the table. Hotaru picked up the fancy device and stared at it, memorizing its design as Nonoko and Anna ohhh and awwwed.

"Rose gave you this?" she asked. I nodded and slide it back onto my wrist—seconds later it melted back into my skin.

The waiter reached our table and eyed us all with sparkling green eyes. "What can I get for you?"

"One chocolate and vanilla cake for those two with two cups of tea," Iinchou pointed to Anna and Nonoko. "And just a coffee for me"

"Your special for today," Hotaru coolly said.

"And for yourself?" the young waiter asked me smiling.

"Strawberry shortcake and tea" I said.

"I'll be right back with your orders" he left back behind the counter and I looked at Hotaru to see her staring at me—along with the other two girls.

"What…?" I asked slowly.

"He was so checking you out," they all said—with different tones of enthusiasm.

"He was not" I shook my head.

Rose looked at me. "I think their right, Mikan-chan. He was looking at you the longest"

I groaned.

"He's good looking!" Nonoko whispered over the table.

"Did you see his green eyes?" Anna swooned.

I crinkled my nose and looked down at the table, I picked up my fork and idly poked my finger. The two girls giggled at my reaction.

"Okay, back with you're orders," the guy placed the plates of goodies down on the table in front of us and my mouth watered.

_Delicious~ _I thought happily.

I put my fork into my cake without a second thought and began devouring it. The waiter set my drink down carefully beside me and I found myself getting red from what they had said about him. His hand brushed lightly against my arm as he stood back up again and I could feel Hotaru smirking at me.

When he left Anna and Nonoko squealed in hushed voices. "He so totally did!"

I shook my head and filled my mouth with cake so I wouldn't have to reply. The sweet taste making me melt inside—Rose removed me from my trance poking my cheek.

"Mikan-chaaaan~" she sang. "Can I have some?"

She pouted her lip out and I laughed. "Sure"

Her eyes lit up and she began picking at the crumbs on my plate. I shook my head at her, and took a careful sip at my tea to test it. I grabbed a couple packets of sugar and dumped them into the hot liquid, before I drank from it again.

After we all finished eating we left the café and went back out onto the street that was bustling with people.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"Hotaru says we get to take you shopping!" Anna said linking arms with me.

"We know the BEST places to go" Nonoko grinned proudly.

"What are we going shopping for?" I asked as they began pulling me down the street.

"First stuff for your apartment," Anna answered.

"Then we're going to look at dresses and maybe put some on hold, or buy 'em" Nonoko sang happily.

"Wow," I blinked. I must be extremely lucky to go shopping right now like this.

"Why are we going to look at dresses?" I smiled at them as we got closer to a shop.

"There's going to be a welcome back party the second week of school~" Anna swooned.

"Really?" my eyes were lighting up.

"The school has one every year, Mikan-chan" Iinchou answered me. "It's only three weeks away"

"I can't wait to go," I said excitedly. The two girls let go of my arms and we stopped out of a store called 'Bedroom, Bathroom, Kitchen & more'.

We entered inside and Iinchou went off looking through the store by himself. I stared around in awe at all the aisles of fabrics and colors.

"Go get whatever you want," Hotaru told me.

"Thank you, Hotaru!" I hugged her before I skipped down to the first aisle with a shopping cart.

I was in the curtain section, I noticed. The different styles, colors and lengths of all sort of curtains looked back at me. I tried to figure out how many windows I had—one in my bedroom, and the guestroom, and two in the TV room.

I opened a catalog book by the shelves and scanned through it. My eyes caught a long, pink curtain with black polka dots that immediately I fell in love with and I found the curtain on the shelf. I grabbed two boxes for my room and then continued on to the next aisle.

The next thing I saw was kitchen supplies—I went along the shelves and grabbed a huge box of all the kitchen utensils, a dozen multicolored cups and bowls/plates, a few extra pots and baking pans for goodies. Then to finish it all off with a pair of oven mits, a table cloth and a few scented candles.

I smiled because Hotaru was being so generous to pay for it all, but then I grimaced at the thought of having to pay her ALL the money, and more back.

I sighed and went back through the next aisle—I was fine with the towels I had now, and same with the blankets, so I continued along to the next.

When I was in the aisle for bathroom stuff, I grabbed a new bathroom curtain to replace the plain white one in the master bath—the other bathroom had a stand up shower with a sliding glass door, so it didn't need a curtain. The new curtain was pink with black polka dots, matching the one in my bedroom.

My cheeks flushed as I thought about my choice and how that pervert would mock me if he knew. I shook the thought away.

I puffed my cheeks out while I thought of what else I might need.

"I know!" I said aloud. I went to the next aisle over and grabbed a black rug/place mat to put in front of the door.

"There, finish—"

"What about paint?" Hotaru asked hovering beside me. I jumped out of my skin and whirled around to face her.

"You scared me!" I gasped.

She rolled her eyes dramatically and motioned for me to follow her, so I did. She led me to a huge display of paint color selections.

"They have _all _of these different colors available?" I asked awed.

"There's no way you're painting everything pink" Hotaru frowned. "I wouldn't be able to walk into your room"

I nervously giggled while thinking dang.

"Are you guys picking paints yet?" Anna and Nonoko came up behind me.

"Just started to" Hotaru replied monotone, sliding her finger over the different colors—her eyes narrowed while her brain calculated.

I've seen that look on her before; she does it just before she starts a sketch or a painting. She analyzes her canvas before even touching it, deciding what would look best and where. I smiled widely when I thought of my best friend trying to pick the best paints for my room.

"What are you looking for?" Anna asked.

"Something warm, modern, feminine—for the Baka, things like that" Hotaru murmured.

"Aye aye, Captain" Anna and Nonoko saluted. They searched through the different colors intensely—while I just blinked.

"The only room you get to paint is your own room—but it can't be _all_ pink" Hotaru looked up from her searching.

"So it can be _some _pink," I said carefully.

"Exactly"

My eyes gleamed and I went towards the different hues and shades of pink. Anna ran back over to Hotaru, holding a couple different color cards.

"How 'bout this?" Anna asked her. She held up a shade of ash grey. "This would be for the kitchen,"

"And this," she pulled out a honey color. "Would be for the TV room and along the hall"

Hotaru stared at it a moment, envisioning it in her head. "That works, go ahead and get the paint—oh and go get a set of thick curtains, get as close to the color of the chairs as you can"

Anna grinned and ran off towards an employee. I continued looking at the pinks when Nonoko came up.

"For the guest bathroom I thought of a grey silver color for the walls, and blue and yellow accessories" Nonoko reported in. "As for the guest room, I have avocado for the walls, dark chocolate curtains, cream colored bed sheets with mud brown pillows"

"Go get it," Hotaru replied. She looked at me coolly. "Do you know how you want to do your room and bathroom yet?"

I shook my head. "Not yet, but I already have pink and black curtains"

Hotaru moved over to me and grabbed a couple shades; she held them together while she talked. "For the bathroom, you should go with a eggshell white color for the walls, and then accessorize it with black and hot pink, that way its not completely over done"

_Spoken like a true artist, _I thought.

"For the bedroom… I think you should go with a flush pink for the walls, the same curtains, smoke grey comforter and cotton white bed sheets"

"What's flush pink look like?" I asked her as we went to go get the paint and the bed sheets.

"Its basically white, but if you look closer it's a very, very light pink" Hotaru said. "Something that I could stand to see"

I laughed. "Great"

She tossed in the smoke grey comforter and cotton white bed sheets all wrapped in a clear packaging, into the almost full cart. Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru set the different paint cans and brushes underneath to not crush everything else.

"Where's Iinchou and Rose?" I questioned when we made our way to the check out counter.

"Oh! They left to go pick out a bed for Rose," Nonoko quickly replied.

"He knew the perfect place to go" Anna shrugged.

"Where is that?" my lips tugged at the corners to a half smile.

"A doll store" Nonoko and Anna said in unison.

"No way" I giggled.

"Yup, going to see if they have any clothes to fit her too"

"Aww, I just bet she loves that"

We stopped at the check out and the clerk patiently bagged away the items that could be and then noticed the amount of stuff that wouldn't go in bags.

"Would you like to have this delivered to your room?" the clerk asked.

We all nodded our heads yes, and the clerk wrote down my dorm information. We thanked him and left the store after paying a total of 14,098 rabbits.

"That's not that much money to pay off compared to 720,000 rabbits like you said" I sighed in relief.

"We're not finished shopping yet," she reminded me. "And I gave Iinchou some rabbits to get stuff for Rose"

I glared at her. "Not going to equal that much money"

"Maybe, maybe not" her eyes twinkled.

I groaned and we headed along the streets once again. We met up with Iinchou and Rose again when we were a good ways from the shop.

"Mikan-chan, look~" she twirled around the air in front of me. "I got a new dress, and new clothes and a bed!"

I looked over at Iinchou to see him holding two plastic bags. Rose flew in my face again asking what I thought of her dress. It was a caramel color that was loose at the bottom, so when she twirled it moved around with her like a fan.

"Its lovely Rose" I stopped her from twirling and put her back onto my shoulder.

"Grocery store now?" I asked them. They nodded their heads and I followed behind the four of them while they led the way.

"Cookies!" Rose chimed.

"Yes, yes"

"Yay~ I want chocolate chip, but the soft kind"

My tummy growled in agreement and we all went into a cold air-conditioned building. Aisles of food gleamed on their shelves proudly and I grabbed a small cart. Iinchou, Anna, and Nonoko went to go get me stuff that I would definitely need while Hotaru and I went to look for the things I didn't need—like junk food, goodies, and brownies in a box.

Rose picked out two boxes of cookies, and put them into the cart, groaning and complaining about it being to heavy to carry.

I stacked up on chips that were on sale 2 for 1, and put them in the cart careful not to break them. Hotaru grabbed a jar of crab brains—Eww—and boxes for popcorn as well. We couldn't help but grab a box of chocolate popsicles on the way back towards where Iinchou and the girls had their arms full of, hamburgers, hotdogs, buns, bread, pancake mix, sugar, condiments, and a whole bunch of other things.

"Our saviors," they sang in relief as they unloaded their load into the cart.

"Lucky you~" I giggled.

We pushed the cart to the front chatting happily. We paid the clerk 60 rabbits in total for the number of things we had gotten. Most of them frozen goods or things with long shelf lives.

"Can you deliver these?" Anna asked hopefully.

"If you give me an address I can" the clerk responded bored. I wrote down my dorm information for the second time today and we left back out into the warm air.

"Guys, I got to get back," Iinchou said looking at his watch. "Have to finish tours for some of the students"

He handed me Rose's things and he said goodbye.

"Bye Iinchou" we all said as he turned to leave. We waved after him and then went on our way down the street.

"Dress shopping~" Anna sang happily.

Hotaru made a face. "I don't see why you're so excited about it,"

"We get to dress up! Dance, stay up late, and hang out with friends for the entire day before the party starts. How can someone not like that?" Nonoko replied dreamily.

I was already getting excited for this party. My mind imagined a beautiful night scene, dancing under the stars until our legs protested.

"It's three weeks away isn't it?" I asked the girls.

"Yup" Hotaru muttered.

"It's the best time to get dresses," Anna gleamed.

"No one comes here until there's only one week left—because they try and get the dresses when there 'on sale', which they never really are" Nonoko added.

We stopped outside one dress shop and looked through the windows at the amazing selection. I ohhh and awwwed along with Anna and Nonoko—I looked over to point a dress out to Hotaru but she wasn't there. I turned back around to see her running back and forth in front of us, a huge smirk on her face.

"Uhh…" I raised an eyebrow. Then I saw why she was running. My eyes landed on a boy our age with golden blonde hair, he gripped a bunny tightly in his arms while he chased after her.

"Imai, delete it!" the boy shouted after her.

She turned around and clicked her camera at him—his face flushed again and he ran faster towards her. Hotaru sprinted towards us, and slid in behind Anna and Nonoko who still had no idea what was going on.

The boy looked everything like a prince might have, with his golden blonde hair tousled from running. He glared weakly at Hotaru and marched towards us. His sapphire eyes left Hotaru's smirking face and they locked with mine. Startled at his good looks, I turned around to Hotaru and asked her what she was doing.

She showed me a picture of the boy holding his bunny—he was looking down at it full of love. I almost awwwed. Her blackmail business must do well if she took pictures of good-looking guys to sell.

"Imai!" he stood in front of us, his face slightly flushed from running and embarrassment.

"Nogi," she replied coolly.

"Ah, Ruka-kun!" Anna said.

"What are you doing here?" Nonoko asked.

"I'm stocking up on supplies" he told the girls.

He looked back at me and Anna came up to me. "This is Mikan Sakura, the new student"

His sapphire eyes locked with mine again, before he smiled.

"I'm Ruka Nogi, it's a pleasure to meet you Sakura" he formally introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you too," I looked at the bunny in his arms and smiled. "May I pet him?"

"I guess so"

I walked up to the bunny and lightly stroked its head—its white fur felt soft under my fingers and I looked up to smile at him.

"What's his name?" I asked before looking back down at the bunny again.

"Usagi," he chuckled at the small joke. Hotaru's camera clicked once again and Ruka looked up sharply.

"Imai!" he growled, reaching for the camera yet again, while Hotaru easily dodged behind Anna and Nonoko.

"Ruka!"

We all looked up at the sound of the voice and I blinked at the girl running up to us. She had shoulder length raven hair and bright scarlet eyes. She looked shockingly familiar.

"I got the stuff—" she seemed to notice us for the first time and then blinked.

"Aoi," Ruka looked back at the girl.

"Ah, sorry for interrupting" she nervously laughed, rubbing her head.

"No worries Aoi-chan~" Nonoko laughed.

"Hotaru's just blackmailing again" Anna waved it off.

Aoi laughed softly and looked back at me. "I don't think we've met before…"

"No, I'm new!" I waved my hands. "I'm Mikan Sakura"

Her eyes widened and then she smiled widely. "I'm Aoi Hyuuga, pleased to meet you~ please just call me Aoi, I don't like having to feel as if I'm being called my brothers name"

My brain clicked together. That's why she seemed familiar, she's the pervert's sister!

"Then just call me Mikan" I smiled at her.

She giggled. "Will do Mikan-chan"

Her watch beeped and we all stared down at it.

"Ah, I have to go! I'm going to be late" she looked at Ruka and grabbed onto his wrist.

"Goodbye, I'll see you again when school starts~" Aoi waved at us while she ran. We waved after them and then I turned back around to face the girls.

"Ready to look at some dresses?" I asked them.

Anna and Nonoko whooped and dragged Hotaru inside the store. The door softly dinged when we entered, the hardwood flooring creaking under us as we walked along to the first dress rack.

Music was faintly playing in the background and the smells of new clothes hung in the air.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go try some on~" Anna grabbed a couple dresses off the rack and headed to the changing room.

I laughed and browsed through the different racks, nothing really catching my eye. I continued to the back of the store, and ran my fingers over the dresses. My finger caught on a hanger of one dress and I pulled it out.

The change room was right beside me so; I decided to try it on and I went into it. I striped my clothes off and pulled the dress gently on over my head. The soft fabric sliding as I did so. I stepped out and looked into the stand up mirror that was outside the door.

It was absolutely breath taking.

The dress was strapless and mostly all black in color. It hugged my curves down to the beginning of my hip, before it loosely hung around my legs going down to mid thigh, so I could move freely. The dress had layers of black and red ruffles over the bust, smooth material every where else. Little sparkles randomly caught the light as I turned to see the whole dress.

"You. Are. So. Getting. That. Dress," Anna said when she stepped out of the changing room.

I blushed and looked over at her. "Do you think I should?"

"Yes!" Anna squealed. "Gosh, you look like a freaking goddess!"

Nonoko and Hotaru came over to see what Anna was going on about, both of them holding dresses over their arms.

"Mikan, you look amazing!" Nonoko gasped.

Hotaru looked at the price tag that hung on the back. I met her eyes in the mirror and she smiled.

"15,000 rabbits" she said. "I'd get it"

I grinned and went to change out of it. When I had my clothes back on, I hugged the dress to me and rejoined the three girls trying to figure out which dresses to try on.

"Mikan-chan~ help us pick dresses" Anna whined.

"You're amazing with fashion I can already tell" Nonoko added in.

I laughed. "Okay~"

Anna held up four dresses. One was a strapless white dress ending mid thigh, nothing extra added onto it. The second was a solid green, with a white ribbon tied just under the bust. Third, was a honey brown dress, with crosses on the back, exposing skin. The last was a strapless dress in a bloody red, down to mid thigh like all the other dresses.

"Go with the red one, it's very sexy," I laughed. "and on you it will look perfect" Anna blushed and put the others back.

Nonoko clapped her hands at my choice then held up three of her own dresses. The first was a dark chocolate brown dress, stopping at mid thigh. The second was a strapless, dark forest green, and the last was a white dress, with a black ribbon tied around the waist.

"Hmmm…" I pictured each dress on her. "Go with the white one, it'll be very flattering"

Nonoko smiled at me and rushed to put the dresses back. Hotaru stared at me blankly and lifted up two dresses.

The one dress was a solid purple the color of her eyes, nothing added onto it. The next was a black dress with an exposed back.

"The black dress is daring and bold," I said simply. "It would work great on you"

She held the dress to check herself and then went back to put the other on the shelf. When they all returned we went hunting for matching shoes around the shop.

"What type of party is it going to be?" I asked when we went up to pay.

"Don't know yet," Nonoko shrugged.

"The teachers wont say until it's two weeks away" Anna shrugged.

"Huh…" I muttered. "Have to wait then"

***Time Skip***

The four of us entered into my room plastic bags and boxes littered the kitchen floor and the hallway in front of us. We looked around and I saw Rose sitting on the floor, struggling to get a bag of cookies open.

"Rose" She looked up at me innocently.

"Mikan-chan, can you open this~" she stood up and slid the bag towards my feet.

I chuckled and opened it for her, pulled out the tray and set it back on the ground again. Rose happily grabbed a cookie onto her lap and nibbled away at it.

"You think they would've at least put the food in the fridge" Nonoko sweatdropped.

We all sighed. "Time to put stuff away~"

Rose flew out of the way holding tightly onto her cookie while we headed into the kitchen. We sorted through all the bags of food, and neatly organized the food into the fridge. When everything was placed, it gleamed with the different food.

I grabbed the huge utensil box and pulled it open. Forks, Knives, spoons, spatulas, cutting board, measuring cups, a whisk—you name it, it had basically _everything_—all shone back at me.

"Wow~" I muttered. "I feel like I need to learn how to cook like a pro…"

"Your cooking sucks" Hotaru snorted.

"Does not! I can cook decently enough," I said defensively.

"Psssh," She grabbed the forks, spoons and knives and put them in a tray to place into the slide out drawer.

I huffed and continued to place all the other utensils away in the drawers. Anna and Nonoko were busy putting away the cups, bowls and plates to notice to huge utensil box.

Anna turned around to see what the commotion was just then. Her eyes shone when she saw the huge box.

"I'm going to come over here, and when we have girl's nights, I'm going to cook food for you all" Anna twirled happily with the thought and placed the last cup on the shelf.

"That would be great" I giggled. Hotaru grabbed all the empty plastic bags and stuffed them into an empty drawer to reuse again.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want to start painting" Hotaru said coolly.

The three of us cheered and we went back out to the hallway. I opened the bags and grabbed the new curtains, the pink and black accessories Anna had picked out, the paint cans for the bathroom and bedroom, and the new bed sheets. I carried it all to my bedroom and set it down carefully.

I went back out to see Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko carrying the things for the rooms they had picked to do. Rose sat on the floor still, chewing happily on her cookie. I grinned at her and grabbed a couple huge plastic covers for the furniture and a paintbrush.

Hotaru was already painting the TV room; the furniture all covered in plastic. She already had one wall completely covered in the honey brown color. I turned around and entered into my bedroom again.

The plastic sheets easily covered the bed and all the other furniture in the room. I grabbed the paint can for the bathroom, and went inside—thinking that it would be easier to paint the smallest room first.

I dipped my paintbrush in the eggshell white, and began steadily covering the already white walls. When the paint was completely on, I closed the can and went back into my room for the pink and black polka shower curtain, along with the other accessories.

I set a black and pink soap dispenser on the vanity and put two pink towels over the black ones hanging across the wall. Then hung up the polka dotted shower curtain.

Pleased with my work I went back to my bedroom to see Hotaru already half way done painting it.

"Hotaru? When did you finish painting? How did you do that so quickly?" I questioned her.

"Jeez, don't ask so many questions at once. The room wasn't that big to paint," she said simply glaring at me. I rolled my eyes, and helped her finish up the last wall.

Hotaru made my bed and went to go put the other sheets back in the hidden closet, while I hung up the curtains. I turned around to admire my room.

_I should have gotten Hotaru to help redo the place back home._

I left my room and stared shocked at the TV room. It was _much_ better compared to the plain white walls before. I looked at the stunning red curtains hanging up by the window with awe.

"This room looks amazing!" I said aloud.

I followed along in the kitchen to see the walls painted the ash grey Anna had picked out and the black cabinets repainted. The white counter tops sparkled with the new paint and I breathed in the scent of the strawberry candles.

"How do you like it?" Anna asked grinning.

"It's awesome" I turned to smile at her. "Thank you!"

"There's still two more rooms," she dragged me along the hall, past the guest bedroom to the bathroom.

We both peeked in to see it painted all in a silver grey, with blue and yellow towels. I ohhh and awwwed slightly and went to go see the guest bedroom.

It was definitely one of the best I've ever seen. The walls were painted the avocado, nicely mixed with the black furniture in the room. The futon had been opened and the bed was made with the cream sheets and pillows perfectly set up. The dark chocolate curtains made me instantly thinking of chocolate and I grinned widely.

"You guys are going to be the next group to do extreme makeovers" I told the girls. Nonoko and Anna giggled, while Hotaru just smirked.

My tummy growled loudly and I blushed. "Anyone up for some food?"

We all went to the kitchen and I put some hotdogs on the stove to boil. I sat on the counter near the table and everyone else sat at the table—Rose was placed on it with her half ate cookie.

"I don't feel so good" she groaned.

"That's because you've been eating to much cookie" Anna chuckled.

"You should save the rest for later, so you don't get sick" Nonoko agreed. Rose pouted but let Hotaru take the cookie from her and place it back into the cookie tray.

"Nonoko, Anna-chan~" Rose looked up at the two girls. "What Supernatural are you?"

"I'm a pixie" Anna smiled.

"An Artificer" Nonoko said in unison to Anna.

"What's an Artificer?" I asked, turning the hotdogs in the water.

"A person who uses arcane magic," Nonoko replied. "I can craft magic to my liking"

"To your liking? Like changing an object into a magical amulet?"

"Sort of like that"

The buzzer on the stove went off and I jumped out of my skin. The girls snorted at me and I scowled at them.

"I'm the one handing your food, remember?" I teased. I put the hotdogs into buns and asked what they would like on them, before handing them over to them.

"Have you figured out any of your gifts yet?" Hotaru asked when she swallowed.

"No, just learning how to use spells—I don't think I have anything extra" I shrugged.

"You have other gifts as well, I can feel the power in you—we'll just have to wait and see what they are" Rose said when I finished. I continued to devour my hotdog while I thought about what she said.

***Natsume's POV***

I left my room idly, not bothering to put a shirt on—just leaving my black PJ bottoms on and nothing else. My hair was still sticking up in odd directions as I went into the spare bedroom, heading straight for the broken freezer. I narrowed my eyes at the warming blood packets and looked back at the semi-destroyed lid lying on the ground across the room.

Fixing things was not my forte and not something I wanted to spend my time doing—but it can't be helped. My crimson eyes blankly scanned the floor, locating several loose screws and the hinges for the lid. I bent over and picked them up, setting them onto the windowsill.

Picking up the fragile white lid, I turned it up right. Holding a screwdriver in my free hand, I spun the lid around and let it balance out. I grabbed a couple screws and one hinge and with a steady hand I placed it back in the lid—repeating that again, I put the other hinge on. I studied the dent on the top and hit it with my fist on the opposite side—easily smoothing it out again.

"There" I growled.

I set the lid back over the freezer and pushed my fingers against the screws not bothering with the screwdriver. They popped and scratched as they slide into place. Making sure the freezer would still open, I tested the lid, only to end up staring inside at the blood packets. The dark scarlet liquid gleamed up at me and I idly grabbed one out, letting it lay limp across my fingers. I lightly squished the packet in my hand, watching the blood move about inside.

Feeling adventurous, and quite bored—I raised the packet to my lips and bit into it. My face twitched as I swallowed the warm liquid. It wasn't as bad as the cold packets had tasted—but still completely nasty.

"Why do people drink this crap?" I thought aloud. My nose scrunched up and I turned around, letting the freezer lid drop down.

I headed into the kitchen, and aimed at the garbage; the packet flew from my hand and arched through the air, before landing in the garbage can in the corner.

"Swish…" I muttered.

I turned my attention to the whining coffee maker, and poured myself a glass of the bitter, liquid content. Holding the warm mug in my hands, I started to think.

_Is there any way I can prevent my vamp side from going crazy with cravings…?_

My vamp side is acting up because of that girl's scent. So what if I were to stay away from her? Maybe then my vamp side would lose its interest in her—and I would return to normal.

"If I was away from her, my vamp side wouldn't have anything to be drawn to… and it would be forced to calm down," I continued aloud. "If I stay away from her 'til school begins, it may help…"

…_Then I have to worry about the time at school._

I could feel my vamp part of me disagreeing with what I was thinking off. It didn't want me to stay away from her, and heck, I didn't want to. But I didn't want to myself to be a monster. I can't risk killing someone, or her.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Damn"

A knock on the door shook me out of my deep thinking and I grimaced. Thoughts of a pissed off Ruka, ranting and raving about killing animals again made me hesitate to leave the kitchen. The door tapped again and I sighed in frustration. I set my mug back on the counter and brushed a piece of fuzz off my bare chest before walking to the door.

Checking the peephole I swore under my breath—I unlocked the door and ran my fingers over the doorknob letting it drift open. I went back into the kitchen, ready for another lecture. The door was immediately fully swung open and it clicked shut moments after.

"Onii-chaaaaaannnn~" I groaned when I was hugged tightly from behind.

"You shouldn't swear," a muffled voice said.

"Aoi get off me" I growled.

The girl complied and released me. I looked over my shoulder to glare at my younger sister—she smiled with delight at me. Her fangs catching the light, sparkling.

"What?" she whined when I continued to glare.

"Why are you here?" I blankly asked her, staring into her bloody scarlet eyes.

She frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Is that any way to greet someone?"

I rolled my eyes and picked up my mug again. Sipping while I waited for her to start with what she came here for. I turned the coffee maker off with my finger while I waited.

"So it's true then" she said. I faced her again to see her holding the discarded blood packet from earlier.

"What is?" I growled snatching the packet from her—I tossed it away once again.

"Ruka told me everything," she frowned watching me. She jumped up onto the counter top, making herself comfortable.

_Of course he did. _I mentally growled.

Shrugging my shoulders I leaned against the counter. "Bout what?"

"Don't play dumb," she glared at me. "He told me to come talk some sense into you"

"When?"

"Huh?" her eyebrows rose. "Oh! This afternoon, I saw him at Central Town—which is where we talked…"

Does he know about what happened last night—

"I met this girl too," she said. I raised an eyebrow.

"And I can see why you're vampy about her, no I can _smell_ why you are," she twirled a piece of her short raven hair. "She does smell really good and I bet she would taste even better—"

"_Aoi_" I hissed—the hair on my neck and arms standing up. My eyes flashed with warning when she looked at me.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't touch her"

Her eyes widened. "Mikan-chan is my new friend! I wouldn't do that!"

I growled at her again, my fists clenched tightly.

"I wouldn't! Besides I already have someone I drink from" Aoi reminded me—her pale face becoming a light pink. I let myself calm down while I quickly gulped the now cold coffee. Aoi watched me closely the entire time.

"Ruka said you were craving really bad, I didn't think you were possessive either…" Aoi drifted off. I glared into the empty mug and put it down on the counter.

"You know… Ruka may be right about the one blood source thing," she said quietly. "It happened with me, so maybe you too…"

I growled in disagreement. _Not if I can help it…_

"You can't stop it Natsume!" Aoi yelled at me as if knowing what I was thinking.

"I'll sure as hell try" I stated.

"Onii-chan!" Aoi slide off the counter. "If Ruka is right, you'll die if you keep acting like this! I've already got my blood source—it's only a matter of time until you do too,"

"I can't loose you too—"

"I'm not going to be a monster!" I growled at her, my eyes flashing.

"Natsume," her eyes pleaded. "Is this about what happened when—"

"Aoi, _leave_" I hissed. Her eyes saddened and she turned around, standing in the doorway silently.

"You have to get it under control by school, Natsume, please" she said quietly. Moments later she disappeared, the door clicking shut the only sound made as I held my breath. I closed my eyes standing up straight.

_I'll have to try to stay away from her; it's the only way._

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished it (yay for me and you~)<strong>

**Sorry for ending it like that—especially since I'm not going to update for a while… *shrinks away*  
><strong>**But I will definitely try to write most of it when I'm gone so all I have to do is copy it onto my computer and upload it. Hopefully, that works out.  
><strong>**I could possibly bring my laptop with me and work on it, there will be wi-fi there. But the only problem is uploading it. (Curse my old, ancient laptop).  
><strong>**Anyways, very sorry 'bout going on vacation :/ **

**Thank you's too;**

**Devious- thank you, I'm glad to like it :)  
><strong>**Azamaria- Thank you~  
><strong>**Black Rabbit- I'll try my best, thank you for your review  
><strong>**Kaiyami13- Thank you~  
><strong>**Kinomoto1995- hi again~ :p Thank you for your review~  
>EchizenRyoma- Thank you for your review<br>****MaHaret- Thank you very much :D  
><strong>**Shade sakura knight- thanks for leaving a review :)  
><strong>**XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX- Thanks~  
><strong>**Star-dreams18- hehe ;) thanks for your review  
><strong>**XxDeadInsidexx- Thank you  
><strong>**sasunaru will one day rule the world- I will~ Thanks for leaving a review. (Sorry, wouldn't let me write your name right)  
><strong>**Keyheart- Thank you :D  
><strong>**Autumnal Equinox- Aha, thanks :) Rose is 5 and a half inches to be exact… but 7 if she stretches her arms up to the sky :P  
><strong>**MellisagOrman- haha, thank you~  
><strong>**Shizun Yuuka- Thanks :D  
><strong>**Corail 86-Thank you very much~  
><strong>**Babee-angel- Thanks for your review  
><strong>**Princess shalott evermore- thanks for reviewing :)  
><strong>**Trishasan- Thank you~  
><strong>**Kuroneko- sorry for the looooong wait  
><strong>**Papaya1212- your welcome :P thank you for your review  
><strong>**Scarlet- I hope I answered your questions in the story for this chapter :/ thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>**Xxdarkness-angelxX- hope you liked the chapter~  
><strong>**BLoOdy wiZaRd O.o- Thank you~ :)  
><strong>**Crimson-Midnight-Moon- Thanks :)  
><strong>**Kylee-Cat- Thanks for your review  
><strong>**GAKUENALICEROCKS- aha, that's a very smart idea ;)  
><strong>**BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs- Thank you :)  
><strong>**xXxromancexXx- I'm glad you like it :D And we'll have to wait to see~ ;)  
><strong>**PaRaDiSe iN RaRo- Thank you~  
><strong>**Tylercass- sorry 'bout that :/ But thanks for reviewing~**

**Hopefully, I didn't forget anyone...**

**Remember to REVIEW please and thank you—tell me what you think~ :)**

**-Luna : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm sorry 'bout the long wait—hopefully you didn't give up in waiting :/ But anyways, getting ready for school has kept me from writing and to be honest I haven't really "wanted" to write—the motivation to try wasn't there. But when it was, I would spend hours and hours writing and now the chapters done :D **

**I'll try my hardest to get updates in sooner. Sorry if there's any errors~**

**Soo enjoy this one~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or 'ET by Katy Perry'**

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

><p><em>Take me, ta-ta-take me<br>__Wanna be a victim  
><em>_I wanna walk on your wavelength  
><em>_Ready for abduction…*_

* * *

><p><strong>*Mikan's POV- Time skip to first day of school*<strong>

My eyes snapped open automatically when the alarm went off. Rose's quiet snores filled the room while I raced out of bed, my stomach fluttering with excitement. I zoomed to the bathroom and shut the door behind me with a kick of my foot. My PJ's fell to the ground beneath me as I turned on the hot water in the shower.

With an hour and a half before school officially began, I took my time in the shower, letting the hot water seep into my tired body. After I was finished soaking, and the entire room smelled of strawberries.

I stepped out of the shower, my body red from the hot water– the cool air rose goosebumps along my bare skin. I padded across the muggy room towards the vanity where my underwear sat neatly folded. I lazily pulled on the polka dotted undergarments and wrapped my hair above my head in a white towel.

I sighed in relief when I opened the bathroom door, and the refreshing cool air cleansed the muggy room back to it's normal temperature. Rose was still snoring quietly—she had been gone most of the day yesterday because of a mandatory meeting for the Guardians. She's had to go to meetings more regularly now, and it's been giving her scary mood swings. I mean like insanely pissed off.

A few days ago Rose had been really bubbly, happy—like normal— But then she started to get annoyed, then her mood darkened dramatically. Any little thing would make her snap and go into 'battle mode'. Once she had gotten angry at a bird chirping to loud outside—what happened to the poor creature had shocked me for hours. Let's just say a few features were the only things that proved there had been a bird there. The few students who had witnessed it still avoided me when Rose was around.

I shook the image from my head and tip toed my way to my closet. The door creaked only slightly when I reached inside to grab my uniform off the hanger. The uniform felt unfamiliar in my grasp, and I brushed my fingers across the blazer to get used to the feel of it. Sneaking a glance at Rose as I passed, I went back into the bathroom—which was now cooled—and removed the towel from my head after I set the uniform down. I ran my brush through a few times to make sure there wasn't any knots before drying it.

I collected all the dry hair and brushed it once again, smoothing out all the fly aways. I studied myself in the mirror trying to decide what to do with my hair. When nothing came to mind I let my hair drop down and decided to do it after.

I pulled on the knee high socks, which clung to my leg like another layer of skin—but the fabric was smooth so it didn't make my legs feel weird. I stepped into my plaid skirt and pulled it up to my waist, taking time to adjust it around me. Not wasting any more time, I pulled the T-shirt over my head and pulled the blazer on.

I twirled in front of the mirror to make sure I looked okay, before I did up the blazers buttons. Seeing myself in my uniform, I decided to leave my hair down—but I would have it wavier then usual so it didn't look to ordinary. I wet my hands in the sink and scrunched sections of my hair—I set it with hairspray and smiled in satisfaction at my appearance. Gentle waves were softly tumbling down the length of my back to my trademark spirals at the ends of my hair.

I took my time to apply a 'no makeup, makeup look'—just with a small amount of blush and foundation, along with a little eyeliner and mascara. When I declared myself finished I turned off the lights and went to wake up the sleeping Faerie.

Rose groaned and blinked up at me slowly. "Time to get up! It's the first day of school today~"

I opened the curtains with a swoosh, morning light pouring inside. "We have just enough time left to eat breakfast before the other's come to get us"

Rose slid out of bed and floated to her mini wardrobe to get ready. I skipped to the kitchen, my skirt swishing around me. The apartment was completely silent, my feet pressing against the floor the only noise—along with my breathing, which I became conscious of.

I made myself a pot of coffee and put bread into the toaster, then spun around to put an egg into a pan sitting on the stove. When the egg started sizzling, Rose flew into the kitchen and took her usual spot at the table. A dark cloud hung over her tiny body.

There were a couple things I've learned about Rose since the days we've been together. First were her mood swings and the meetings she would have to disappear to at any moment. Another was that she was a very good teacher, I was already onto level two of my Sorceress power—Gesturing. Right now I was learning how to control water, I wasn't very good at it yet… but I will be.

Something else I've learned is that when Rose is angry, upset or serious she's _extremely _dangerous. She could slice your head off from a football stadium distance apart when in her battle mode. Don't ask how I know—trust me you don't want to see something like that. But it makes her probably the best person—er Faerie, that could protect anyone, especially me.

"…Don't underestimate the little cute one," I mumbled under my breath.

I flipped the eggs around one last time, then scraped them onto my plate. I used the tips of my fingers to grab the hot toast out and dropped them onto my plate. Strawberry jam covered the top of the toast and I poured ketchup over my eggs with my free hand—doctoring my coffee afterwards.

Rose was already nibbling on a cookie begrudgingly when I sat down across from her. I dug into my eggs filling my mouth to its fullest and swallowed it down with a gulp of coffee.

"Bad day?" I asked in between huge mouthfuls. Rose nodded her head once.

_Please let no more birds be killed today… _I prayed in my head while I devoured another mouthful of eggs. I stood from the table abruptly, bringing my plate with me while I scraped the rest of the food down my throat—washing it down with the cold, bitter taste of the coffee.

I set the dishes in the sink—letting the lukewarm water wash the red stained plate back to it's original color.

_Looks like some kind of gory scene. _I thought with disgust, while popping a piece of mint gum in my mouth. I silently chewed for a few minutes until the water ran clear, then turned off the tap.

The door clicked open and I looked up towards the hallway. Anna bound in, followed by a cheerful Nonoko and a tired Hotaru. Anna stopped in her tracks when she sensed the scary atmosphere. Her alien like blue eyes turned to look at Rosemary.

I nodded my head, mouthing 'bad mood' to Anna when she looked at me again. Her eyes widened considerably for a few moments then forced herself to relax. I grabbed a cookie and placed it into my book bag.

"We should get going" Hotaru stated annoyed—impatiently twirling her keys.

"Aw, Mikan~ you look sooo _cute _in your uniform!" Nonoko said over Hotaru—making a noticeable angry vein form on her forehead.

"Yeah, I bet you'll have guys all over you" Anna winked.

I blushed furiously and shook my head in disagreement. "Not happening"

Anna's musical laugh filled the room as we left out to the hallway. I looked at Rose before shutting the door, she muttered an 'I'll come later' to me and I nodded.

"You excited, Mikan?" Nonoko asked me.

"Yeah, can't wait to see what this school is like with everyone here," I said while watching some of the other students leaving their rooms. A few of them stared back, giving me weird looks.

I looked back at Anna who was swooning over seeing her crush(es) again. Hotaru snorted a crude comment, causing Nonoko and I to snicker. Anna puffed her cheeks out and defended herself with little success.

When we left the dorm, students were moving in every direction—left, right, up… down. Like literally sinking into the ground. I raised my eyebrows and looked back to the path heading towards the High school building. I couldn't help but stare at some of the students—they literally gave off an aura of 'superior being'.

Anna linked arms with me, dragging my attention back to her. She nudged her chin to the direction of a huge group of girls in front of us.

I blinked at the group of girls—each one of them might as well have been screaming 'hey look at me! I'm as fake as a Barbie is' by the way they had makeup caked on their faces and their uniforms to short and tight for their bodies.

"I hate those girls," Anna whispered to me. "You need to watch yourself around them. Try not to catch their attention"

"Are they that bad?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said glaring at the girl with seaweed green hair. "The girl in the front with the green hair, that's Sumire Shoda—the 'leader' of the group. And also in charge of a fanclub for two popular boys, Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi,"

"They think they run the place, it's disgusting" she huffed.

'_Natsume Hyuuga'? _I blinked thrice. _He has a fanclub? That pervert…?_

I blinked in confusion again.

"Oh, you didn't know did you? Ruka-kun is really popular of course. He is really good-looking," mistaking my confusion about the wrong person. "He's such a gentleman compared to his bestfriend"

"Really?" I said slowly. My thoughts filled with the mysterious Natsume Hyuuga.

"Yup! I mean he's _extremely_ good-looking, his looks are to die for—and everyone follows him around like he's a King or something. But he's so rude, cold, rebellious, mean, scary, really powerful—"

"Anna, I think she gets that he's not a good guy" Nonoko shushed her. Anna pouted her lips and stopped talking.

"Anyways, add him to the list of people to be careful around," Nonoko said finally.

I nodded my head, my mind in another place. _Natsume is that bad? _I looked back to the group of girls as guys tried peeking under their skirts.

"Sumire and I used to be BFF's if you can believe it," Anna said.

My eyes widened, "Seriously? Don't tell me you were like _them_" I pointed to two girls who had stopped to let the peeking toms flirt with them. We were close enough to hear their sickly sweet voices commenting on the boy's muscles.

_Ew. _

I looked away to see Hotaru mock puking at the five of them. Anna crinkled her nose saying a 'heck no'.

"Sumire wasn't aways like that," I raised an eyebrow for her to continue. "She used to be really nice, until Natsume and Ruka moved here,"

"She turned bad just because of that?" I said in disbelief.

"Oh no, that was over time. She turned when I got my first boyfriend. She stole him from me" her voice was traced with venom.

"The two of them have been constantly competing against each other ever since," Hotaru patted Anna's arm. "Their fight during the schools competition is one of the most looked forward to"

"Last year it was a tie," Anna growled. "This year I'm going to kick her as—"

"Anna!" Nonoko shushed her.

I giggled and we turned the corner. The brilliant High school building right in front of us.

"Let's get inside so we can get lockers beside one another" Hotaru grabbed my wrist pulling me into the crowd of kids entering the building.

"If we get the crappy ones I'll spaz" she glared at a group of girls in her way.

Hotaru pulled the three of us towards the far end of the locker bay, where only two lockers at the end had been chosen. I went to the third locker by the one already chosen and Hotaru grabbed he one beside mine; Anna took the locker next to Hotaru and Nonoko obviously claimed the one next to Anna.

I grabbed the combination lock from the open door and set my things inside the blue metal locker—taking my purple pencil case and binder out. Balancing them in my grasp, I dug in my bag to grab the cookie I had stashed. I put it in my pencil case and shut the locker.

Hotaru reminded me to take the sticker off the back of the lock so I knew what my combination was. Thanking her for reminding me, I stuck the sticker to the inside of my binder and followed her to one of the hallways.

"I'm so glad I have the same schedule as you guys," I said happily.

"Aw, Mikan" Nonoko teased.

We walked up a huge dark wood staircase to the second floor. A few students in front of us turned into a room to the left of us—leaving the four of us alone in the hallway except for a blonde man coming from the opposite direction.

"Oh, there's Narumi-sensei!" Anna said waving. We met the said person in front of a huge oak door that said 'Japanese Rm. 234'. My memory clicked back to the teacher's who had come to our public school to look for candidates for Gakuen Alice.

Narumi-sensei was wearing a bright pink blouse type thing with puffy white pants. His bangs pinned back on the top of his head.

"Ah, good morning~" he said. His eyes landed on me, his smile widening.

"You must be, Mikan Sakura. The new student, right?" he nodded his head studying me.

"That would be me" I grinned.

"Girl's go take your seats. Mikan-chan, please wait out here until I call for you~"

He gave me one last look before twirling into the classroom after Nonoko. The door clicked shut, leaving me alone in the hallway. I could hear Narumi's muffled voice saying 'we have a new student joining us—'. Student's voices rose asking questions and I fidgeted with my thumbs.

Narumi quieted them down again and I swallowed a deep calming breath.

"Now, now everyone. Quiet please," he sang. "Mikan-chan! Please come in~"

I took another deep breath and turned the heavy doorknob. I stepped into the giant classroom my eyes scanning the faces of the students—Nonoko waved at me and I grinned slightly. When I turned my attention away from Nonoko my eyes caught the glistening, crimson orbs of none other then Natsume Hyuuga.

My breath caught in my throat and I looked away and forced myself to smile calmly at Narumi-sensei. Goosebumps tingled along my arms, and I brought my arms behind me, clasping them in place.

"This is Mikan Sakura, please help her feel welcome here~" Narumi told the class. I took in the expressions of the students—boredom, awe, and curiosity.

"Mikan-chan, why don't you introduce yourself—remember to state your powers" he winked. I nodded my head and looked back at the class—students sat up at their desks and watched me.

"Hello, I'm Mikan Sakura, 16. I'm a Sorceress," I smiled warmly. "I'm also an Alice. Please take care of me"

I scanned the room; my eyes locking with Natsume's once again. I rubbed the goosebumps on my arms, breaking eye contact with him.

"Questions anyone?" Narumi asked.

A couple hands popped up. "Is she _really_ a Sorceress?"

"Yes, she is" Narumi stated proudly.

"What's her power level?" The girl I recognized to be Sumire say.

"Since she's new and just recently discovered her powers, we can't say for now. We'll all have to wait until the competition"

"What's her Familiar?" the girl sitting beside Sumire said. She had aubergine like hair, and a small ponytail sitting randomly at the top of her head.

Narumi looked at me to answer. "A Faerie"

The girl snorted and whispered to Sumire that it was nothing to be proud of. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Narumi.

"Any more questions?" he asked.

When no one raised their hand he sighed in relief. "Okay good, now we can decide something else,"

"Do I have any volunteers to be Mikan-chan's partner?" he asked with his eyes closed as he rubbed his chin.

I noticed the three boys who had been looking up the girls skirts earlier put up their hands. I looked around the classroom to see if anyone else would save me from the creeps. At the back of the room Natsume leaned back in his chair, his bloody red eyes focused on the backs of the three boy's heads.

My eyes found Hotaru and I silently pleaded with her. She shrugged and held up a piece of paper saying 'Have a partner already'.

"Yes, yes, I figured this would happen—so I've already choose her partner," Narumi opened his eyes once again.

"Then why did you ask in the first place…" someone muttered annoyed.

"Her partner will be Natsume Hyuuga"

The class seemed to freeze in shock. I blinked in surprise, my eyes landing on a frozen Natsume. His body stiff in his seat.

"Your partner will help you with questions, show you around etc," Narumi's eyes twinkled. "Natsume-kun~ is this okay with you?"

The said person grunted—something that could be taken as a yes or no. Narumi smiled widely taking it as a yes.

"Perfect! Mikan-chan, go sit beside the guy at the back with the raven hair—he's leaning back in his chair"

I walked to the back of the room, my eyes on the said boy who had gone completely stiff. He shifted in his seat, covering his face lazily with his arm.

_What's with him? _I thought to myself.

An arm shot out across my chest, stopping me from getting any closer to the vampire. I bristled when my eyes found Sumire Shoda glaring at me like I was something stuck on the bottom of her shoe.

"Sensei! Why does _she _get to sit beside my Natsume-sama? And is her partner? That's absurd!" she rose her voice.

I instantly decided I didn't like her.

"Because I said so, now take your seat" Narumi concluded. Sumire refused to budge her jaw set angrily. Annoyed, I moved around her arm. I glanced over my shoulder coolly and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I like her already," a boy said with a huge grin.

"Everyone be nice, okay~ I've got some work to do, so free period. Ja~" Narumi left the room seconds later.

Sumire's eyes followed me as I walked the remaining couple of steps to my seat. When I sat down, I put my binder on top of my desk and looked over at Natsume.

His eyes were closed underneath his arm and he wasn't breathing, nor did he move a muscle. He was like a statue.

"Hello again," I mused quietly. "I haven't seen you around lately,"

Natsume opened his right eye and held my gaze for a few seconds before he looked away. "I know"

His body grew tense and he shifted slightly away from me. I blinked. _What's got him so upset? _

"Hello, Sakura— Nice to see you," Ruka leaned forward smiling at me from where he sat on the other side of Natsume. "Don't mind him, he's having an… issue"

"Ah, Ruka-pyon," I smiled widely at the boy. _What's Natsume's issue?_

Instead I said, "Nice to see you too"

I've decided since the few times I've seen Ruka, that I'd call him 'Ruka-pyon'—because he always carried his pet bunny with him. He wasn't very pleased to have that nickname, but he's gotten used to it.

"So how have you been? Have your powers gotten better since the last time I saw you?" he asked me politely.

The last time Ruka had seen me was when Rose had killed that bird. The memory brought bad images and I forced myself back to the present.

"Yeah, I'm progressing really well" I giggled. "Hopefully by this 'competition' I'll be really strong"

Ruka smiled sweetly. "I'm sure you will be, Sakura. You seem very talented"

I blushed slightly and nodded. I could feel the stares of the other students and I turned back around in my seat.

"Hey, Sakura!" I looked up to see Sumire and her posse strutting their way towards me—ponytails dramatically swishing back and forth on some of the girls.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sumire slapped her fists down on my desk.

"I'm sitting here, I'm pretty sure?" I said cautiously.

"No! You were talking to Natsume-sama and Ruka-kun all 'friendly like'!" Her green eyes bore holes into me.

"They sit beside me, and I know them" Well I sort of know them—but still.

"I don't care 'if you know them', you're not allowed to talk to them like you are! As President of the Natsume Ruka fanclub I have the right to tell you so,"

"Who says you can tell me what to do?" I asked annoyed.

"I can! Weren't you listening?" she huffed, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"And as the President," she stood up straighter. "I demand you leave your seat and tell Sensei to change my Natsume-sama from being your partner!"

I blinked. "_Your_ Natsume-_sama?_"

"Yes, _mine_. He's my future boyfriend, so get lost!" she growled leaning closer to my face. Her friend with the random ponytail on top her head stood besides her glaring at me.

I automatically leaned away from her, and stared back at her. "I don't think it matters. Narumi-sensei assigned him as my partner and he already said that to you,"

"I can't help that I sit besides him or that he's my partner—Narumi-sensei chose him" I shrugged while she fumed.

"Look you, just because you're a 'Sorceress' doesn't make you more important then me here! I'm a Beastmaster, I could kick your ass in my _sleep_," she crossed her arms over her chest looking at me.

"Or my Beast could probably without having to even break a sweat" she rose her eyebrows at the end challenging me.

"Look, Permy," I said looking at her hair. "I don't really car—"

"_PERMY!_" she shrieked in outrage. "Belladonna, come here!"

I froze in my seat when a pure white jaguar padded its way from the front of the classroom, slowly heading toward Sumire. Its pale blue eyes stared at me, stalking its prey.

I paled and stood from my seat, standing behind the bench I was sitting on. It was then that I realized that Natsume and Ruka-pyon had disappeared from the classroom. I turned my attention back towards the huge animal that was getting closer and closer towards me.

"Mikan!" Hotaru shouted from the other side of the room. I looked over to see her standing up from her desk—eyes wide. Hotaru pushed past the forming crowd, Anna and Nonoko following behind.

"You'll pay for that!" Permy spat, bringing my attention back to her.

My eyes widened when the giant animal was directly in front of me—less then two meters. _It would really be helpful if I had learned some defensive or attacking spells by now._

"Rosemary, I need you!" I cried out my heart thumping in my chest.

Instantly a pink clouds poofed between the animal and me. Rosemary came into view seconds later; 5 inches of pure pissed off Faerie. The jaguar snarled at her and Rose glared hard at the creature, lifting her lips into her own snarl.

"That's your Familiar?" Sumire laughed loudly. "What a joke! What's she going to do? Flutter in my Beast's face?"

"Is it suppose to be scary?" she smirked.

"You should be scared of me," Rose said smoothly, her eyes never leaving the animal. "Call her off or else"

"Or else what? Your going to fly in her face?" the girls behind her snorted. "Get her, Belladonna"

I was grabbed out of the way by Hotaru and Rose flew straight up. Everything happened in slow motion—not even in a second Rose was in the air changed into her 'battle mode' and jumped back down again between the animal and me.

Rose slung her Chakram from the holder on her back and held them firmly in both hands. The jaguar, now outraged, charged at Rose. My eyes widened when Rose ran at it as well—both of them jumped up into the air, Rose's foot connected to the animals jaw with a crunch and she kicked it back to the front of the classroom.

She landed on her tiptoes and watched the animal as it shook its head in a daze. The animal charged again, this time trying to get around to get to me. Rose moved directly into the path of the jaguar with a scary speed and grabbed the animal by its long tail.

Belladonna let out a terrible screech and my ears rung enough to probably cause bleeding. Rose pulled the animal back with a sharp tug, sending it flying back into the chalkboard once more. It collided with another crack and Rose walked to the animal while it got up once again.

Not wasting a second, Rose hit the animal over the head sharply, sending it crashing back to the floor. Her Chakram slid back into its holder and Rose strode towards a frozen Sumire.

"Scared?" she smiled coldly. Sumire backed away from Rose, glaring at her.

"This isn't over yet" Sumire hissed looking at me. She rushed to the front of the room her group following behind her.

"Thanks Rose," I said, rubbing my arms. I collapsed shakily back onto the bench I had been sitting on—Ruka had reappeared and eyed me with a new interest. I could feel goosebumps raising on my arms, like I was being watched. I looked out the window—nothing was there

"Sakura how can your familiar do that?" Ruka-pyon asked me.

"Huh?" I looked at him dazed. "Oh, uh, she's a Guardian"

The said Guardian sat on my desk glaring at everyone in the classroom who were still gawking at Rose and I. Student's gasped in shock at what I had said and Ruka's eyes slightly widened.

"Interesting…" he said.

"She … takes her job very seriously when she's angry" I looked at the serious expression of the girl on my desk.

Awed, a few students risked trying to get closer to me. Rose scared them away with a glare and Hotaru came up beside me quickly.

"Are you okay?" she asked me. Anna and Nonoko rushed up to us their faces pale.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I can't stand her!" Anna bristled, glaring at Sumire.

"I can't believe you've already gotten yourself in trouble with someone like her!" Hotaru said exasperated.

"One of the worst people to possibly get into trouble with" Nonoko added.

"You're lucky Rose came when she did!" Anna added in.

"If not you would have been a bloody, missing limbs mess" Hotaru sighed dramatically.

"How the heck did you manage to do that?" Nonoko asked me.

I looked over to the window—Ruka had disappeared again and I looked back to the girls.

"I was talking to Natsume and Ruka-pyon…" I said slowly.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "You know Hyuuga? Bunny boy sure, but Hyuuga?" I fidgeted when I felt people trying to listen in.

"Well I've talked to him a few times, but that's it. This is the first time I've seen him in like a week" Student's shrugged and looked away, leaving the conversation back to just us girls.

"You should watch yourself around him," Hotaru whispered.

"He's really mysterious, and he's _really_ powerful—he's feared and admired by everyone in school" Nonoko said.

_That pervert? Why is it that the few times I've talked to him, I haven't seen any kind of what they're describing. He seemed a little anti-social, a tad rude, a pervert, but not much else._

"He's a vampire, Mikan," Hotaru warned me as if I had no idea. "He's unpredictable—he could go all vampy and kill anyone, possibly you"

_Yet for some reason that doesn't scare me. _I nodded my head anyways, relaxing my worried best friend. Rose slid down in the empty seat beside me. Her eyes still glued to Sumire and her friends—blue eyes in tiny slits.

I shivered at her dark vibes and handed her the cookie I had stashed in my pencil case in an attempt to get her to relax as well. The scary aura decreased by about 0.01% and she nibbled away at the cookie crust. I noticed a few of the boys ogling at Rose with hearts in their eyes and I crinkled my nose in distaste.

"Hey, Mikan. Any more progress with training?" Anna asked. Glad she changed the subject I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Yeah!" I said. "A couple days ago, we finished the last of the basic/easy spells and now I'm learning how to control and create water at will!"

Anna ohhhhed and sang a 'that's soooo cool'.

"I can get a couple drops gathered in my palm so far," I stated proudly.

"Show us~" Nonoko and Anna cheered. The three of them moved closer, providing a protective barrier from the rest of the students—keeping us in a tight, private circle. Rose being our bodyguard and glaring at anyone who dared to approach.

I closed my eyes and clasped my hands together like had Rose had taught me to. I cleared away the noise of the background, leaving just me. Imagining a huge, glistening pool of crystal clear water in my head, I reached into the water and cupped my hands, scooping water up.

I retreated from the glistening pool, the noise of the classroom buzzing loudly in my ears again. When I opened my eyes and returned back to the classroom, I sighed and opened my hand to show two-dime sized water drops sitting on my palm.

"I still need a lot of practice, but it's a good start" I sighed shaking the drops from my hand and moved hair from my face.

"Wow, Mikan—" Anna said.

"If you have it mastered by the competition, it would be sooo cool to watch you use it!" Nonoko said.

Anna gasped. "And! And! If you were fighting against someone who can summon things you and Rose could tag team,"

"That would be SOO cool" Nonoko and Anna clasped their hands together. Rose giggled slightly from where she sat, I looked over to see her back to her small Faerie self, dark cloud gone.

I smiled at her, seeing her in a happy mood was always better then seeing her scary mad.

"But seriously, Mikan. That would be so cool! You would become like super popular just by doing that—" Hotaru interrupted Anna before she could finish.

"She would only be "popular" if she won events against some powerful students or at least a tad powerful" Hotaru said simply.

Anna pouted. "There's still a chance of it"

"I can't wait 'til the VS chart for the competition gets posted" Nonoko grinned.

Anna pumped her fist in the air. "I WILL beat Sumire this year"

"Have to wait and see" Hotaru smirked. "Don't worry, either way I'll have it all recorded"

Anna gaped. "Hey, I—"

The bell rung loudly throughout the school and Hotaru smirked over her shoulder at Anna as she went to grab her books. I patted Anna's shoulder sympathetically as I followed the rest of the student's out the classroom door. We made a quick dash back down stairs and switched our binders before heading back up to the second floor.

Anna groaned miserably. "I hate Jinno's math class"

"That's just because you're stupid" Hotaru explained.

Nonoko laughed and pushed the reluctant Anna into the math class. A seating chart was posted on the blackboard and I followed Hotaru towards it. I scanned the names until I found mine—Back row, farthest left corner.

"Okay then," I said. I looked at whom I was sitting by.

Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi.

_Coincidence? Nah, he is my partner after all, and that's his best friend._ I stepped back from the board and went to turn around.

As I made my way to my seat I was cut off once again by non-other then Permy and her random ponytail friend.

"What?" I asked. I was seconds away from calling Rosemary back into the room with me.

"You're going to pay for what your little fairy did to my poor Belladonna," Sumire spat.

"Yeah! We're gonna get you when your little fairy isn't with you—We're going to have fun hurting you" her friend sneered.

"Who _are _you?" I asked the girl.

"Wakako Usagi, Vice President" she crossed her hands over her chest and stood proud.

"Get out of my way" I stepped around the 'vice president' and proceeded to pass her.

She grabbed my arm roughly, her nails digging into my skin. "We're not done yet"

"Girls do we have a problem?" A deep voice asked us.

We all turned our heads to look at a man with a deep scowl on his face. His brown hair falling over his forehead in a neat cowlick from the middle of his forehead. And his eyes covered by a pair of glasses.

"No, of course not Sensei" Wakako said with a fake smiling.

"We were just talking to Sakura" Sumire added in.

"Then hurry and get to your seats—class has begun," he said narrowing his eyes. The girls scurried off to their seats and I followed shortly after.

"Ms. Sakura!"

I spun around and looked at the teacher. "Yes?"

"New student? Yes. Ask you're seat partner if you have trouble following along" he said. I nodded and turned around again.

"Um, Sensei" I looked at Ruka, Natsume's empty seat not going unnoticed.

"What is it?" Jinno asked annoyed.

"Natsume had to leave early. He… wasn't feeling well," he said slowly.

"Skipping…" A boy coughed along with Ruka.

Jinno released a breath dramatically. "Okay, whatever. Sakura talk to Nogi if you need help instead"

I quickly took my seat beside Ruka, passing a glance at Natsume's empty desk beside mine.

"What's wrong with Natsume?" I asked Ruka-pyon.

"He needed some fresh air" he smiled at me. His face twinkling at a hidden joke.

"Oh…" I said.

"Okay people, be quiet! I'm starting the lesson—turn to page 103 in your text book!" Jinno yelled over the class.

***Time Skip to lunch***

"Ugh, there's no room in this freaking cafeteria" Hotaru glared around at the room.

I breathed in the smells of fast food and something sweet. Students moved around us carrying trays of food, rushing to get a seat with their friends.

"There's an empty table over there!" Nonoko pointed standing on her tiptoes.

"Good." Hotaru said. "Let's go"

"I'm going to get a drink, save me a spot!" I called after them.

They shrugged and I turned towards the exit leading to a huge courtyard that no one used. I stepped out onto the paved area—going around the benches to the vending machines that were aligned along the wall.

I admired the huge fountain separating another pathway from the courtyard. It was as tall as the first floor—well the foggy glass wall behind it was anyways. The fountain was of two baby angels standing on their toes, reaching towards the heavens. Water sprouted out of their hands shooting up into the air, the height of the glass wall behind it.

I let out a whistle and turned around to face the vending machine. Fishing the rabbit Anna had lent me from my pocket, I decided what I wanted.

"Sakura!" I stopped with my finger ready to press the button for the fruit drink and turned my head to see Sumire and a few of her friends marching towards me.

I dropped my hand and automatically backed up. But I was held into place by a girl behind me—she pushed me back against the vending machine. Buttons pressed harshly into my back and I winced.

Sumire walked up to me, her nose inches away from mine. She pushed me back when I tried moving, her smirk blinding.

"What do you want, Permy?" I asked.

"You know what I want! I want you to get away from my boyfriend! And to get your partner switched" Sumire growled clenching her fists.

"I already said that it's not my problem that Narumi picked me to be with him, I can't do anything about it!" I said exasperated.

"Yes, you can!" She shouted.

"No I can't!" I yelled back.

"He's MINE, and everyone knows he is. No one else is allowed to be near him but me! Stop trying to take him from me!"

"I'm not trying to take him from you! I've only seen him like _three_ times!"

"You've seen him _three _times!" She said in outrage. "How dare you!"

Her hand came down sharp against my left cheek, her nail breaking the skin along my cheek as she pulled her hand back.

My hair covered half my face as I stared shocked at the ground. I looked back up slowly, my face completely blank as I stared at her.

I gathered spit in my mouth while I watched her smirk in triumph. Not missing my opportunity I spat directly into her face.

She gasped in shock and wiped away at her face. "Eww! You little bit—"

"Is there a problem?" A boy's voice said.

I looked past Sumire's shoulder. A tall boy about one or so years older then me stared at the group of girls. His blue hair was spiked slightly and reflected the sun when he turned his head around. His bright blue eyes landed on me and I felt myself relax.

"Get lost" Wakako said.

"I don't think so," my mysterious savior said. "I think _you should leave_"

Wakako gritted her teeth and held her ears—the girl holding me back released me and covered her own ears. They cried out in pain and I blinked looking at the girls.

"Leave _now_," the boy grinned. The girls ran toward the cafeteria door around the corner— leaving the guy and me alone.

I let myself walk forward, getting my back off the hard vending machine. I smoothed my shirt down, stopping to tentatively touch my cheek. It burned under my touch and I dropped my hand away.

I looked back up at the guy who stood watching me. "Thank you,"

"Those girls are _crazy_!" he sighed ruffling his hair. I nodded my head, rubbing my arms.

His blue eyes finally turned to me and he grinned. "What's your name?"

"Um, Mikan Sakura" I replied relaxing in his presence.

"Ah, the new girl! The Sorceress," he nodded his head smiling. "I'm Tsubasa, nice to meet 'cha,"

"Well Mikan, how 'bout I buy you a drink"

***Time Skip***

"So that's what happened—hmmm," Tsubasa stretched back along the bench. I traced the edge of my drink with my fingertip, nodding along to what he said.

"Guess it can't be helped," he sighed. "I mean they're obviously jealous of you"

I looked up from my cup and stared at him in shock. He saw my expression and leaned forward.

"I mean, Mikan, you're much more prettier then they are. You probably have guys gawking at you when you walk past," he said. "You're taking their 'popularity' away from them"

"They're probably worried that this guy is going to end up liking you" he shook his head.

_He doesn't even know me._

I crinkled my nose and tossed my cup towards the garbage bin—it clinked off the edge and tumbled back to the pavement. I sighed heavily and looked back at Tsubasa.

"What a way to start my first day" I sighed again. I rubbed at the rising goosebumps on my arms.

Tsubasa ruffled my hair. "Just come see your big bro. if they start troubling you again. I'll use my powers to scare 'em away again"

I smiled up at him. Tsubasa is a 'Manipulator'; he can manipulate shadows, sound and light. He had used sound to get rid of the girls early—it was really cool when he showed me how he could use the shadows and light to cheer me up.

"Okay, if they don't kill me first—or you" I giggled.

A figure passed behind the fountain and I sat up straighter, staring at the empty spot the person had once stood in. _Natsume?_ I stood up quickly.

"I'll see you later Tsubasa!" I called over my shoulder as I ran towards the fountain.

_I need answers from him._

I rounded around the corner, not stopping until I had completely passed the glass wall of the fountain. I stared ahead of me—paying no attention to the little alley beside me.

"There's no one here—"

***Natsume's POV***

I narrowed my eyes from where I sat perched on the edge of the roof—hidden from their eyes. _What the hell is she doing with that guy? _I moved closer along the edge, ready to jump off.

"Just come see your big bro. if they start troubling you again. I'll use my powers to scare 'em away again," he said to her.

I rolled my eyes and jumped from my spot. I fell down from the second floor, gracefully landing in front of the fountain.

I walked smoothly to the other side of the fountain away from where they sat. Out of the corner of my eye I watched the distressed brunette before I disappeared behind the fountain completely.

I heard approaching footsteps and I glided into an alley to my right, hidden in shadows—not noticeable to anyone passing by. Leaning against the wall, I clenched my teeth when I inhaled the smell of cinnamon and honey. Another set of footsteps started running towards the fountain moments later.

"There's no one here—" Without thinking I grasped the brunettes hand as she began to pass by, and pulled her into the alley with me.

I pressed her back into the wall, covering her mouth with my hand. Every part of me awfully aware of our bodies being pressed together. Instead of focusing on her, I turned my attention back to the alley's opening.

"Mikan!" The annoying Manipulator ran by seconds later. When his footsteps faded away in the distance I turned back to the brunette.

I took my hand from her mouth and pressed both my palms into the wall on either side of her head. She stared at me baffled for a moment.

"What the heck was that!" she said shocked.

I cringed back slightly. "Be quiet would you," I glared at her.

"What were you doing with _that guy_?" I asked. My spine bristling as I mentioned it.

She gaped at me again. "What?"

"What were you with him for?" I asked impatient, my fangs itching to come out.

"He helped me if you must know! From your crazy fangirls and your 'girlfriend' trying to murder me!" she whispered harshly.

I blinked. "I don't have a girlfriend"

"Try telling that to Permy" She rose her eyebrows.

"She's got an one track mind," I rolled my eyes. "She doesn't understand 'get lost. I don't like you'"

She snorted. "You got that right"

I stared at the scratch along her cheek—my blood boiling. Without realizing my finger traced the scratch along its edges. She winced from its sting but didn't say anything. My eyes memorized the broken skin and imagined the blood pooling underneath.

My crimson eyes shone and I forced myself back into reality. The brunette watched me while I forced myself to remove my finger.

"I think it would be best if you stayed away," I said quietly. _I don't want to hurt her. _I closed my eyes, my fists clenching on either side of her fragile head.

"I should—but I don't think I can" I opened my eyes. Had she understood I was talking about myself or did she think I was talking about 'Permy'?

"Why did you grab me in here?" she whispered.

I shrugged staring into her eyes. I didn't know why, I just did.

"Where'd you go?" she kept her voice at a whisper. I raised an eyebrow while she tried to reword her sentence.

"I saw you two times, then you just seemed to disappear. Until now…"

I stared at her a moment longer. "I had something… I had to take care of" I said carefully.

"Why are you here now?" she said under her breath. Her intoxicating smell welled around me and I breathed in deeply. I turned my head away, staring at the ground.

"Because I can't seem to stay away from you," I whispered—Oddly enough, the bell rung just as I spoke, hiding my words from her ears.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you?" she looked at me confused.

I stepped away from her, dropping my arms back to my side slowly. My body yearned to move closer to her again, to feel her warmth, smell her skin…

"I'll take you to class if you hurry up, Polka" I said instead—ignoring the craving inside of me. I started walking away and she rushed after me, calling my name.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5's done, after a long wait. Truth be told, I thought I would already be at chapter ten by now (because of summer and all)… aha, guess I was waaaaayyy off 'bout that. Now progress will be slower because I have school once again -.- *sigh* <strong>

**I'll have MORE Natsume's POV in the next chapter~ BTW. Well hopefully ;p **

**Thank you's too;**

**Autumnal Equinox- Thank you~ :)**

**Mikana-Yukihara- Thanks for reviewin' **

**TinkToxiixix- Thank ya, aha ****:)**

**Life's Eternal Song- Thanks for your review **

**Shizun Yuuka- I'll try to add more Nat. POV in, just gotta think of ideas**

**AkUTeNSHI to SHiNiGaMi- Yup! Tsubasa's in this chapter, but you'll see both of 'em more later on~**

**Devious- That would be sooo adorable—I may use that idea for something ;)**

**Peeta Mellark Makes Me Drool- Nooope, I just made that up randomly xD**

**Princess shalott evermore- thanks for reviewing**

**HibarixZhen- thank you~**

**Akatsuki Utaou- aha, thanks**

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon- totally agree with ya ;) thanks for reviewing**

**Tsuki-chama- sorry for the long wait**

**Vanillaandanime- thank ya**

**PaRaDiSe iN RaRo- good to hear :)**

**Shikyoneko- Hopefully~ thanks for reviewing**

**Papaya1212- sorry fr long wait. But thank you~**

**My Broken Voice- aha, thanks ;)**

**Kandi-RachelR.O.D- Thanks :)**

**Shadowbutterfly4- sorry for the wait**

**Animefangurlcraz- thank ya~**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX- thanks for reviewing**

**ChicCuteness- thank you, sorry for the wait**

**& To everyone else reviewing (if I missed anyone: /) **

**Sorry for the looooong wait for this chapter. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think—thank youu~**

**- Luna :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry Guys. It's been a really long time since I've updated this. You would not believe how busy school is for me this year *sigh*. However, I managed to finish this chapter… somehow. Sooo, yay. Next update, I have no idea so sorry in advance again.**

**On another note—already at the 120+ reviews! That's amazing! Keep 'em coming. Reading your guy's reviews makes my day and motivates me to try and get the chapters up sooner.**

**Oh, as well… I have like almost run out of ET lyrics: (aw well. Sooo, I might get a new song for the opening~ cuz I feel like it… maybe.**

**Sorry 'bout any errors and such.**

**Enjoy : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or 'ET by Katy Perry'**

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

><p><em>Boy, you're an alien<br>__Your touch so foreign  
><em>_It's supernatural  
><em>_Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial…*_

* * *

><p><strong>*Natsume's POV*<strong>

"Wait! Natsume!"

I sighed, my pace slowing down each second until the slightly baffled brunette walked in step besides me. Her chocolate brown eyes studied me quietly as we walked in silence towards the locker bay. I clenched my teeth tightly, and refused not to breath unless necessary. All to keep me from doing something stupid.

I've made it this far without trying to bite her; I'm not going to ruin that.

I don't think I've ever been able to control my 'urges' before; and yet here I was, 10 minutes past with my fangs fully extended in my mouth—scraping my tongue—non the less. And not to leave out that my chest was twisting and untwisting every few minutes.

_What a marvelous improvement, _I thought sarcastically.

"Ne, Natsume," I shook myself from my thoughts and looked at the girl from the corner of my eye.

"Hn?"

"What did you say back there?" she asked while biting her lip.

The movement made my fangs sharpen and I bit hard on my tongue to keep from wanting to taste the blood that was raising to the surface on her lush pink lips. Despite the alarm bells ringing in my head, I took a deep breath required to speak—her scent burned through my nose and my mind whispered to me to take just one small bite.

"Not important" I said quickly, before clamping my mouth shut again.

"Natsumeee," she whined loudly.

"Don't whine, people will stare, idiot" I glared at her.

I grasped the handle of the door and pulled it open. Polka huffing in annoyance when I didn't let her through first. She started muttering something about manners, and being a gentleman and such.

"I'm not that kind of guy" I snorted.

"Clearly" she retorted.

We didn't say anything for a moment. I followed the crowd of people and turned towards the entrance to the school—where my locker was. Although I knew I wouldn't be going to class. I needed to take care of my raising urge to drink blood.

"Oi, Polka. Where's your locker?" I asked the zoned out brunette.

"Uh, right here—the last section" she strode further to the end, stopping just beside my locker.

My chest tightened—my vamp. side clearly pleased with the new information that her locker was beside mine. However, I don't know if that would be quite a good idea.

She grabbed her books out and looked back at me, biting her pink lip.

_Do that again and I'll be the one biting you… _I mentally slapped my vampire senses, trying to control the burning need to taste her. My chest tightened again and I knew I was running out of my control.

When the brunette made no attempt to move I shut her locker door with a solid push from my fingers.

"My offer only stands if you hurry up," I stared blankly at her.

"Sorry… I got distracted. Um, my next class is Sci—"

"Science, I know. Same schedule" I interrupted her and turned on my heels.

"Natsume!" she called after me again when I turned back towards the hallway leading to the said class. The brunette ran up to my side once again matching my step. I could feel her eyes on me once again, but instead of looking at her I watched the students staring star struck at the dazzling girl beside me.

_Did I just think she was dazzling? _I blinked in confusion at myself.

"This is it," Her soft voice dragged me back to the present and I looked at the classroom door in front of us. She stopped in the doorway, and looked back at me.

"Aren't you coming?" she frowned.

I smirked at her and turned around. I was halfway down the hall again when I heard her call out my name. Despite knowing I shouldn't, I turned around. My eyes found hers, and we stared at each other a moment. Something fluttered in the pit of my stomach; almost making me walk back towards her.

I forced myself to pull my gaze from hers and turned back toward the locker bay.

I was outside in a matter of seconds—having used my super speed of course. No one was around and I gave in to my urges. My eyes shone a violent bloody red and I let myself disappear from the sights of the high school building—disappearing deep into the forest.

I collapsed under the shade of a huge sakura tree—my sakura tree. My chest clenched tighter forcing breath out of my lungs. I crouched down; pushing my face into the dirt as my spine cracked and rose up. Crying out, I opened my mouth, spitting out the blood that was filling my mouth from my stabbed tongue.

I hated when I went full vampy; it hurt a heck of a lot.

Heaving, I sat up—blind from my lust for blood. I searched the forest for movement, for something that would help to satisfy my craving. My eyes scanned past the lake—which was a short vampire run away—that glistened in the afternoon sun, back towards the trees.

I half crawled half ran when I saw the bush a few 100 yards away move. It took only a matter of seconds for me to cross the large distance and tackle the unexpecting target. I didn't register what I was about to sink my fangs into, I just did—not being nice about slitting open a huge gash.

The warm blood filled my mouth and I sighed contently. I slurped in huge mouth fulls swallowing every second and then taking another huge mouth full. I drank until nothing more came out and then I pushed the dead carcass away from me.

Blinking away some of my 'lust blindness' I stared at the dead body of the huge buck. Its unseeing brown eyes stared straight ahead, mouth opened in the middle of a cry. The buck was big enough it was like drinking from a human—minus the sweet taste that only humans have.

Disgusted with myself I set the body up in flames.

The mess of blood that hadn't gone into my mouth surrounded its ashes. The ground was stained with the animal's blood—and I stood up slowly, backing away. I set the bloodied grass on fire as well, leaving nothing to prove what had just happened.

I ran back towards the lake and kneeled down by the edge of the water. I splashed my face over and over again—when I finally rested my hands still in the water I released a shaky breath.

I cupped my hands together and wet down my messy hair. Taking a moment, I stared at my reflection.

The fierceness of my bloody red eyes has dulled down back to my normal crimson color and my fangs had gone back up, the rest of my teeth coated in a pink from the buck's blood. I dragged my tongue across my teeth slowly, using my wet fingers to rub the rest away.

Glad that my uniform had managed to stay spotless I sat up and jogged back up to my sakura tree. The branches felt familiar under my grasp as I pulled myself up to my usual spot.

From where I perched on the tree I could see both the highschool building and the dorm. Perfect for listening in on students as they walked to and from the buildings. Well at least for me anyways—non-vampires not so much.

I leaned back against the base of the tree, stretching my feet out in front of me. Resting my arms behind my head, I stared up at the blue sky—my mind wandering aimlessly.

A few hours past when I finally looked back toward the ground. My instincts telling me it was 4 PM. School had been finished an hour ago, meaning the students were all wandering the campus.

"Natsume-kun~ there you are, I've been looking for you"

I turned my head to my left and stared down at Narumi. He smiled widely at me, waving hello.

"What do you want?" I raised an eyebrow. It was odd for him to come up and talk to me.

"I was just wondering about your partner," Narumi's eyes twinkled.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Dunno" I shrugged.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Why not?"

"Cause I haven't seen her in a few hours" I raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be showing her around right now? Giving her a tour or something?"

"Not really"

Narumi puffed his cheeks out. "Well I think you should. Maybe get to know her better—she seems like a nice girl"

_I know _I thought.

"Hn" I replied instead.

He didn't say anything for a moment. After a few minutes past, I turned back to check if he was still there.

He was standing silently, his eyebrows furrowed as he rubbed his chin in deep thought.

"You know, Natsume…" he began.

"All young vampires go through the same steps to becoming an adult vampire. Vamps. all need to get a consort at some point,"

"And what I've heard from the Doctors here, is that you've finally picked up your container"

Meaning the container full of blood packets… I clenched my teeth together. What does he know?

"So what?" I said.

"It means that your craving is getting more intense. The pills don't work anymore. And that you're starting to need a consort"

My chest tightened anxiously. What is he getting at?

"A vampire dies if he doesn't accept his chosen blood consort" Narumi stated with a deadly seriousness.

My eyes met his and he stared at me silently.

"What do you know?" I asked.

"Exactly what I just said," he replied. "Plus that there's something going on between you and Mikan Sakura"

"There's nothing going on between me and Mikan Sakura" I stated defensively.

"Oh, but I believe there is. And I believe you do too"

I gritted my teeth together, refusing to let Narumi hear what he wants. Narumi sighed deeply.

"You know, a friend of mine once told me—'once your vampire side chooses a consort, usually the vampire develops feelings towards the said person," Narumi said just loud enough for me to hear.

"And the consort develops an interest in the vampire as well'"

My eyes widened momentarily before I relaxed and looked back down at him.

"That's all," he said.

"Think about what I've said, Natsume-kun" and with that he walked away.

When he had disappeared completely I jumped from the tree and walked towards the path. Most of the students had probably gone to Central Town for the night to go to one of the dance clubs or shop—seeing as how quiet it was.

I walked aimlessly along the paths, taking a long way back to the dorm. I didn't pass anyone except for the random person quickly walking in the other direction. When I had finally rounded the corner towards the path that would lead me straight to the dorm someone called out my name.

I turned around to see Sumire running up to me. She was dressed in a tight black revealing dress. Her black stilettos clacking against the paved ground.

"Natsume~" she called out sweetly when she reached me.

"I was actually looking for you," she batted her eyelashes.

_Oh god, _I thought. Holding back a mental gag.

"I'm on my way to The Aqua Lounge would you like to come with?" she reached out to stroke my arm.

"No, I'm going back to the dorm" I said simply—pushing her arm away.

"Aw, come on. It'll be fun~" she whispered leaning closer to me.

"No. Now get lost"

She puffed out her cheeks stubbornly. "Fine then don't come with me,"

"Then how about I go with you to your dorm?" she asked.

"Unless you have other plans?" she batted her eyelashes again.

"Yeah, I'm already doing something tonight" I stated harshly.

"Oh? That's too bad. With who?"

Who could I say to get her mad and leave me alone? I thought quickly. Realization hit me—but my gut screamed at me something bad would happen instead.

"I have to help the new girl with something" I lied.

Her green eyes narrowed. "That Mikan Sakura girl?"

I shrugged. Her anger grew around her, making the energy rolling off her seem almost toxic. I took an automatic step back and raised my eyebrows.

"I cannot stand her! Why is it that you're spending time with her—rather then me!" she cried.

"She needs to be taught a lesson" she hissed darkly.

She then started laughing dryly. "Aw, yes. She needs to be disposed of—"

I grabbed her forearm roughly, my nails breaking the skin producing tiny beads of scarlet. With a violent tug, I pulled her close to me—her eyes widened and she froze against me.

"Do not touch her" I hissed. My blood boiled inside and I let my fangs drop for added effect. I pushed her away and she stumbled back, falling clumsily to the ground.

She stared at me shocked, opening her mouth to say something else but quickly shut it. However the determination was evident in her eyes.

I raised my eyebrows and watched her pulled herself back up to a standing position.

"That's too bad for you because I already have someone to take care of her" she spat.

"Stay away from her" I stepped toward her, glaring like a hardcore vampire would.

"To late for that" She turned on her heels and ran. I narrowed my eyes and stared at the spot she had once been standing in.

"_That's too bad for you because I already have someone to take care of her"_

Slowly, my limbs unfroze and I stepped back, dragging my fingers through my hair. Crap… What did I just do?

I turned around and walked back to the dorm like I had originally planned to. My thoughts directed towards the confrontation with Sumire and what she was going to do to Polka.

I furrowed my eyebrows. What the heck is with that? First Ruka, then Narumi, now that crazy fangirl and all of them talking about that brunette in one way or another.

_Everyone has lost their damn minds. _I thought while ruffling my hair. But even as I thought to myself I could feel the pit of doubt in my stomach growing.

***Time Skip***

I walked up along the hallway towards Ruka's room. His door was the 3rd last door at the end of the hall—directly across from mine. I knocked on the door twice, the sound echoing through the empty hallway.

Leaning on the doorframe I looked around aimlessly at the other doors. My mind completely on the encounter with Narumi, Sumire, and everything that has been mentioned about 'Mikan Sakura and my vamp. side'.

Was I really getting worse? I questioned to myself. My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to remember my recent feedings and any change in the amount.

The door creaked open and I lazily rolled my head to the side.

"Ah, Natsume!" Ruka said. He shut the door, slid the lock free and opened the door once again.

"Hey," I muttered coolly.

I glided into his room towards his kitchen grabbing an empty mug that sat on the counter and doctored myself a coffee. I downed it quickly not minding the burn on my tongue.

I glared at my fingers, and set the cup back onto the counter. Ruka eyed me for a moment and opened his mouth to say something.

"What happened?" he asked. I groaned and squeezed my hands over my eyes, before raking a hand through my hair.

"I don't know, Ruka. I…"

"It's about her isn't it?"

I jumped onto the counter top and looked down at him. Drumming my fingers for a moment and then I narrowed my eyes. Am I over worrying about this?

"Nat?" Ruka called out.

I sighed. "Narumi came and talked to me today,"

Ruka raised his eyebrows, taking a sip from his drink. "'Bout what?"

"He told me basically what you did. That vampires chose a person to drink from and that they'll die if they don't accept it,"

"And he knows that the blood I'm taking right now isn't working as well. Plus that he thinks I've—well my vamp side has chosen a consort and that there's something between Polka and I" I finished.

Ruka finished his drink and looked up at me.

"Narumi knows a lot more then I thought he would…" Ruka said slowly. "Did he talk about anything else?"

I closed my eyes. "He told me I should get to know her better"

Ruka was silent for a minute while he thought. I opened my eyes and poured myself another cup of coffee.

"Narumi knows about vampires and how they work…maybe" Ruka stopped for a minute then looked me dead in the eye. "Maybe he knows something you don't"

"But what would he know?" I asked my brow furrowing.

"I don't know"

We sat silent and I groaned. I don't like that he could know something that I didn't. Narumi isn't a vampire so he wouldn't know first hand on the topic… he'd have to know someone that was.

"Do you think Narumi knew a vampire that was going through what I am? But they ended up dying?" I asked.

"That's possible—but I don't know if the Academy used to have a vamp teacher," Ruka said. "I've never seen him with anyone but teachers"

"Maybe it was in his past. Like when he was our age?" Ruka suggested. "A friend of his…"

"Huh…" I pondered the idea.

"He might've put you and Sakura together as partners because he knew that vampires would eventually pick consorts. Maybe he saw something between you and her and wants you to befriend her so that if there really is something there you would be more likely to embrace it"

"So I wouldn't reject it and die" I thought aloud.

"But that's just an idea—we don't know if that's the real reason he did"

I nodded along to him as he spoke—my eyes narrowed in concentration as I thought. I could feel Ruka's eyes on me, but I chose to ignore it.

"Did anything else happen?" Ruka questioned.

"What happened in the classroom this morning?" I asked over him.

Ruka looked up at me. "You mean Sumire and Sakura's fight?"

I nodded. "You went back to the classroom when I had to get some… fresh air"

I shivered at the memory of the brunette sitting so close to me—her smell unraveling me until I couldn't stand it any longer.

"I only saw a part of the end, where Permy was running up to her familiar by the chalkboard" I murmured.

"Well you missed a good fight," Ruka chuckled. "Sakura's Familiar destroyed Shoda's. Did you know her familiar was a Guardian?"

"Huh," I shrugged my shoulders. "No I didn't"

"What made her so mad?" I questioned. Although I pretty much knew the answer.

"You Obviously. Sakura gets to sit by you and be your partner—everything she's ever wanted. She's jealous,"

"I thought you would've known that" he said sitting down at the table.

"I did…" I said quietly. "I just needed to make sure you thought that as well"

I furrowed my brow again, glaring at the countertop. _"That's too bad for you because I already have someone to take care of her" _Permy's voice rang through my head over and over again. I gritted my teeth and looked up at Ruka—trying to decide if I should voice my concern.

"That crazy seaweed hair chick came up to me today…" I started off.

"She told me that she was going to get rid of her after I lied about having to do something with her," I said. "I think what I said made her decide to try and get rid of her,"

"That's too bad for you because I already have someone to take care of her" I repeated to him. "That's what she told me"

Ruka stared at me his blue eyes seemed to see right through me. I furrowed my brows in frustration at him.

"Your worried about her" my best friend stated.

"Ruka—"

"Natsume. From what you're telling me it's obvious. You're getting more attached to her…" Ruka leaned forward. "Clearly trying to stay away from her didn't help any"

I groaned tossing my head back to look up at the ceiling. _As if that'd help any_, I mentally scowled at myself.

"What if she's feeling the same way?"

My head snapped up and I stared at him. "What?"

"I mean… what if this vamp attraction thing you have for her, is affecting her as well. What if it works both ways,"

"Maybe that's why blood bonds happen—because the vampire AND the human both feel attraction" Ruka suggested.

"That's impossible," I murmured. "We've only seen eachother like three times…"

The only time we were really together was today at lunch…

My vamp side turned skittish and churned happily at the thought. At least that's what I told myself, I couldn't tell anymore what was the difference between my vampire side and well… just me in general.

I yawned loudly and jumped from the counter—leaving the weird feeling behind.

"I'm going to go catch some sleep," I stated.

"Yeah, night Natsume," he grabbed my arm as I passed by him—I turned my head slightly towards him. "Think about it, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Oh, the VS chart for the competition's gonna be posted up 8:30 sharp"

"Heh," I smirked. "That'll be interesting to see"

He let my arm go and I walked back out to the hall, heading towards my own room. The hall was still silent and I realized everyone was probably still out partying at one of the clubs. Probably the one Permy had tried to get me to go to.

I unlocked the door and pushed inside, shutting the door with a swish of my foot. The floor lightly creaked as I padded across the floor and flung myself onto my bed. Ignoring the hamper in the corner I striped down and pulled on my black PJ's.

I switched the lights off and fell into my bed falling to sleep almost instantly. Hours later a long forgotten nightmare played across my eyes…

***Time Skip***

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I sat up violently—barely missing whacking my head off the dresser—sweating and panting. My eyes scanned my room quickly and I stared down at my blinking clock. '8:15' flashing over and over again.

I took a deep calming breath and silenced the clock. Shaking the nightmare from my head I went into the bathroom.

I spared a moment to check my appearance. My face and chest shone with sweat and I scowled. Not sparing any more time, I turned on the cold water faucet and splashed the water onto my exposed skin.

The cool water felt nice against my sweaty skin and I held my cupped hand up to my face—the cold water numbing around my lips. I held my hands up to my hair and proceeded to slightly slick back my messy hair.

I stared at myself, my eyes were redder then usual from the need to feed. Clenching my teeth, I turned the tap off and left the room.

I found myself in front of my mini fridge staring at the lid for 5 minutes before opening it and grabbing out a blood packet. My teeth sank into pouch and the blood splashed across my tongue, tasting strongly of metallic. I drank the entire pouch and narrowed my eyes with a realization.

Before the blood pouch didn't taste good, but it still was slightly helpful to my craving. But now…The blood did nothing to help my craving.

I left my room just in time to see Ruka leaving his own. My door clicked shut and I appeared directly beside him. He jumped slightly from my quick approach but he was to busy making a face at my exposed chest to comment.

"Jeez dude, why didn't you put a shirt on?" he asked scowling at me.

"What?" I raised my eyebrows looking down at myself.

"You're always complaining about the girls—going down to the lobby shirtless isn't gonna make them NOT stare at you"

I looked at Ruka; he on the other hand was dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a baggy campus sweater.

I groaned. "I'm tired, okay? Who cares about the stupid girls—they're probably all still sleeping anyways. Most of 'em probably went out to party"

"You better hope so" he snorted. I rolled my eyes and got into the waiting elevator.

When we got down to the lobby we were the only ones downstairs—good thing too, because I was feeling iffy about not putting a shirt on. We walked around the small set up of chairs around a corner to our left, which led to the stairs and bulletin board.

I headed towards a new big sheet of paper, which was posted in the middle of the bulletin—I smirked and read over it. Scanning the first few battles.

It read:

**Gakuen Alice School Competition – High School Division **

**DAY 1:**

**Anna Umenomiya VS. Sumire Shoda**

**Aoi Hyuuga VS. Hotaru Imai**

**Koko VS. Mochu**

**Youichi Hijiri VS. Kitsuneme**

**Natsume Hyuuga VS. Ruka Nogi**

**Mikan Sakura VS. Wakako Usami**

**Nonoko Ogasawara VS. Yuu Tobita**

**Tsubasa Ando VS. Megane**

**Yuri Miyazono VS. Misaki Harada**

**Kaname Sono VS. Nobara Ibaragi**

… **To see the rest of the names for Day 1 turn to the next page.**

****Please note that Day 2 will be posted after there is a winner in each battle.**

I smirked widely and looked over at my best friend. He rose his eyebrows back at me.

"This should be interesting" He grinned a big wolf smile at me.

"I'd say," I snorted. "This is the first time we've been put up against each other"

"I can feel it in my bones that I'll be battling Shoda this year!"

"Anna, you're gonna jinx it…" Ruka and I turned our heads to the corner, four girls coming into view. My chest tightened as my eyes found Polka's. She looked back at me and quickly adverted her eyes.

"Jeez, don't you own a shirt?" she asked when she came closer.

I smirked. "I do"

"Then why aren't you wearing one?" She whispered, her cheeks pink.

"Didn't feel like it" I whispered back to her with a grin. She scowled at me and joined her friends peering at the chart.

"Hey," I looked up and instantly regretted coming down here shirtless.

"Say cheese~" Imai smirked triumphantly as her camera snapped a picture of me.

"Saw that coming…" Ruka said to himself.

"Imai—"

"Ahh! I'm battling Shoda—" The girl with pink hair cheered interrupting me.

"But were FIRST!" she gasped.

"Haha, that's what you get for your trash talking" Polka giggled.

"I bet Permy's gonna have one huge fit over this" Imai snorted. "You better hope she hasn't gotten stronger"

At the mention of Permy I looked over at Polka, secretly eyeing the healing scratch along her cheek. _She's lucky she doesn't have to fight her, _I thought_._ The brunette tentatively touched the said wound as if we had thought the same thing. Her face had turned into a grimace.

"That's too bad for you because I already have someone to take care of her" Permy better not be planning anything, I thought to myself. I clenched my fists together tightly, probably causing my knuckles to go white.

"Hey, Natsume? You alright?" Ruka nudged me.

I looked over at him blankly. "Hn"

"Hey, what do you say we go and practice fighting for our battle together?" Ruka asked grinning. "You could use a good fight"

"Alright," I smirked. "But I don't want you going easy on me"

"Sounds perfect to me"

We sprinted from the dorm towards the forest line. The wind whistled in my ears as I zoomed along; Ruka was in his werewolf form chasing after me. Almost managing to match my speed.

I slid to a stop in front of my favorite sakura tree, Ruka stopping 50 meters from me. His big wolf eyes stared back at me unblinking.

_Your call _He said to me.

I smirked. "Don't go easy on me—cause I'm going full out at you"

_All right. We'll stop when we both manage a big hit _He shook himself out. _On three?_

I nodded and bounced on my toes—my eyes gleaming red, as my instincts kicked in. "One…two…three!"

We took off like lightning at eachother—we were nothing but fast moving blurs. We met eachother half way and I jumped up, and silently rolled over top him landing straight behind him.

Ruka pulled himself to a stop just as I started running at him from behind. I jumped again and landed a solid kick to his side—throwing him back towards the forest line and crashing into a tree.

He shook his muzzle out and ran back at me. I held my hands out on my sides as he circled around me—waiting for his attack. But instead he disappeared back into the tree line away from my sight.

_Crap. _I thought. I spun around quickly looking for him.

My ears picked up the sound of his approach and I spun to my right, barely missing having my arm torn off as he thundered past. Ruka snarled and turned again, catching my arm in his huge mouth.

"Nice touch" I grunted as he lifted me up.

He shook me violently up in the air, my left arm snapping—I used my free hand to grab onto the soft fur under his chin. I pulled myself up while he continued to chomp on my arm.

I wrapped my legs around his neck and squeezed. He bit harder on my arm and shook his body trying to get me off him. I grunted as my arm snapped again and forced my strength to my legs.

Ruka yelped out and I pulled my arm free. It dangled uselessly at my side and I released my chokehold on him, following to the ground.

I rolled out of the way as he proceeded to try and stomp on me. Grunting, I pulled myself up and sprinted around him. I won myself a few seconds to stare down at my bloody broken arm.

Ruka sneezed at me and I stared back up at him. _You give up?_

"No, I'm just getting started" I smirked. We ran at eachother again—but this time I jumped up onto his back. I dug my fists into his ribs and pressed down—causing him to whimper.

I cried out triumphantly when his right rib cracked, but only to be thrown off Ruka's back.

I hit the ground with a thud, my shoulder popping out in the process. Cursing a bunch of colorful words I struggled to sit up.

Using my good arm I pulled myself up and pushed my should back into place. Chills ran down my back from the feeling and I faced my best friend once again.

I charged at him faster then he could comprehend and wrapped myself around his front leg. My arms started squeezing around his knee when Ruka finally sped up to my time. He snapped at my back too late, I rolled away from him, careful of my broken arm.

He limped towards me, his head close to the ground. _Call it a draw?_

I nodded and relaxed against the base of a tree.

_You're bleeding _He stated.

I looked down at my arm. "I haven't fed enough for my healing to start up yet"

I grimaced and pulled my arm back into the right angle, positioning it along my chest to keep it from being messed up when the healing starts.

_At least your healing can happen in your human body._

I looked up at him as his bones began to creak and whine. Ruka stretched out on the ground seconds before awful sounds of bones cracking and popping started. He only whimpered twice during the time it took for his leg and rib to fix itself.

"You good?" I asked him. He nodded slightly, resting his head on the ground beside me.

_What was up this morning? _He asked. _You looked a little spooked—besides being tired._

I played with the grass silently—Ruka mentally nudged me. Sighing, I dropped the blade of grass.

"I had _that _dream last night" I murmured, grimacing at the memory:

…_His cold hands reached out and grasped her neck—slicing it clean off. I stared shocked at the unseeing eyes. When my body finally recovered from the shock I screamed loudly in agony…_

I shook my head violently, returning back to the present. My good hand was trembling and I slid it under my leg—trying to still it.

Ruka moved up slowly beside me, resting his head against my foot. He silently comforted me, poking his wet nose against my stained PJ's.

_Natsume… _He said quietly.

"I know," I said interrupting him. Closing my eyes I held onto the ground and focused on the numbness of my arm to keep those images from coming back.

_You okay? _He nudged my leg.

I nodded grimly. "I'm fine now"

_All right, I'm going to go change. But I'll come see you later on tonight, okay?_

"Yeah," I said. Ruka nudged me once more before standing up and disappearing into the forest. I sat still for a moment before standing up and walking from the tree.

I held my broken arm against my chest. Cursing at my stupidness for not feeding before fighting with Ruka. I winced as my arm began to twitch.

I walked back around the building onto the path leading to the dorm. Glad that no one was outside so I wouldn't have to deal with their questions.

Immediately I realized I wasn't alone on the path any more. My ears picked up the sound of approaching footsteps before the smell hit me. I gritted my teeth; the smell weaving around me the same time she spoke.

"Natsume?" I turned around and my eyes locked with Polka's hazel.

"What happened to you!" she gasped closing the distance between us.

"Ruka and I were practicing for the competition," I winced when she tentatively touched my arm. "It's no big deal"

"No big deal! It's broken" she stared up at me.

"I'm fine, Polka. Really"

"Well you don't look fine to me," she huffed. "Come on, I have a first aid in my room—I'm really clumsy so I'm used to watching doctors setting my arm"

I blinked and watched her walk ahead of me.

The brunette turned around when she realized I wasn't following. She stared at me motioning for me to hurry up. When I didn't move she puffed her cheeks out and glared at me.

"Come on" she said.

Does she not realize I can heal faster then a normal person would? I sighed to myself. IF I had more blood in my system my conscience added. But it wouldn't hurt to go and let her fuss over it—would it?

I ended up following her anyways; she gave me a concerned look as I tried to keep my arm perfectly straight along my chest. I pretended not to notice and stared ahead of us.

The brunette heaved a long sigh when we finally entered the dorm and proceeded to push me gently into the elevator.

"Seriously, you guys went at each other's throats to PRACTICE fighting?" she asked me again.

"Yes," I rolled my eyes. "It's not that bad as it sounds"

She snorted. "Uh huh"

The elevator came to a stop at the fifth floor and I waited for the doors to open. The brunette led me down the hallway towards a door near the hall. I stared back behind us when the elevator doors slid closed.

"You know if anyone saw us right now it wouldn't look very good, right?" I teased her.

"Shut up, pervert" she blushed.

She unlocked her room and I was instantly surround by her smells – my nose burning. I took a large breath of air to compose myself so I didn't end up going all 'psycho hungry vampire' on her.

"I'll be right back, go sit down in there" she pointed to her small TV room.

I watched her leave to her bathroom and slowly walked across the floor to the couch. My eyes took in the room noticing that everything had been recently decorated.

I sat on the couch propping my feet up on the coffee table. My eyes focused on my twitching arm—my gaze was taken from my arm when Polka walked back into the room. She held a bright red box in her arms.

She plopped down on the couch beside me, setting down the box on the coffee table. I watched her silently as she opened the box and searched through the different items. Ignoring the growing pain in my chest, I tried to limit the number of breaths I took.

"Ah, found it" she held out a bottle of disinfectant and a handful of cotton balls. I raised an eyebrow as she dumped the said liquid onto the cotton, biting her lip as she focused.

Her eyes stared at my arm, raising her own eyebrows. "What he do? Chew on your arm?"

She pressed the disinfectant against the different puncture wounds that covered my left bicep. My arm was silently popping as she cleaned the rest of the dirt off.

"Hn"

"Polka, it's not that bad. I'll heal really soon anyways" I said quietly. I could already feel the bones in my arm starting to creak.

She looked up at me. "Well it doesn't look like it's healing yet—sooo"

I smirked at her causing her to weakly glare back at me. "What?"

"You don't believe me?"

"No, I believe you. Vampires are suppose to have super healing aren't they?"

"They do" I nodded. She gave me a look and slowly reached over to put the bottle back. I inhaled sharply as my elbow pushed itself out of the socket. Polka looked over at me, gawking at my oddly bent arm.

"Natsume?"

"It's fine" I grunted as the bones in my arm straightened themselves back out. Tiny pinches pulled at my skin and muscle as the bones healed back the smashed areas.

Vampires don't really feel pain… my bones healing again was just an uncomfortable feeling.

She opened her mouth to protest, but I interrupted her. "I'm a vampire remember? Trust me"

With a loud crack my shoulder slid back into place, my elbow soon following suit.

"See" I said holding my arm up for her to see. She lightly traced her fingers over the closing puncture wounds, and then seconds later there was nothing there except for smooth flawless skin.

The brunette sighed and eyed me from under her lashes. "The next time I saw you I didn't think it would've been like this,"

"You know, my friends all think your some really awful guy, that thinks he's all that" she muttered looking at her hands.

"But I don't see that. You don't seem like some awful, nasty, monstrous vampire that everyone makes you out to be. Maybe a little bit arrogant, and perverted… but not bad"

I stared at her quietly for a minute not sure what to say. It was obvious that her friends didn't like or trust me very much—heck, practically everyone has called me some name or other at some point. So that wasn't very shocking to hear. What was shocking, was that she had just told me she didn't think I was anything like that.

She flushed and waved her hands around. "Ah, sorry. That sounded weird didn't it?"

I shook my head. "No…"

"Oh" she murmured quietly.

We stared at each other, not saying anything. My chest tightened, forcing my attention back on the fact that I needed a drink.

"I need to go," I said standing up. She nodded, following me to the balcony.

"Will I see you at school tomorrow?" she blurted.

I turned around, smirking at her. "Duh"

"Okay," she grinned. "Bye"

I turned around and jumped from the balcony, landing gracefully on my toes. My chest loosened as I let my hunger take over, running straight for the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>I somehow managed to finish this chapter xD But that's a good thing, I probably wouldn't have updated until December :  Um, Chapter 7… hmmm—I have absolutely no clue when that'll be up by. Probably will be longer then a 2 week wait. I'll try to have it up before December ends… (ahhh, that sounds like a long wait :/ )**

**Anyways—I'll update my profile on my status for chapter 7 so you guys could check there if interested.**

**Thank you's too;**

**Weemeex- Thank you~**

**Heartless0little0girl- sorry for the long wait.**

**EchizenRyoma- Thank you for your review :)**

**Xxxusui0918xxx- aha, thank you very much :) for your question if you mean when Aoi was talking to Natsume about her blood bond… you'll have to wait to see who it is ;)**

**IROCKBIANCA- Aha, why thank you :) I just have one request, that if people do print copies it's just for personal use- not for anything other then that. If you know what I mean?**

**Karti- Aw, why thank you :D and I didn't find your review long, ramby, or boring at all :p**

**Iris petals- Thank you :)**

**NatsuMikan8804- sorry for the long wait :/**

**(Anonymous) – Thank youu~**

**vanillaandanime- aha, thank ya**

**TinkToxiixix- Thank you- sorry for the long wait**

**MangAnimePrincess- Sorry for the long wait :/**

**Devious- Aha, yupp ;p sorry for the wait**

**Vdelarive- have to wait to see~ :p thanks for reviewing~**

**Hopelessly in love with you- thank you :)**

**Animeheaven97- thank youu~**

**The Burnt Jewel- Thank you for your review :) actually, I have read the Twilight books I have 'em at home- aha.**

**Eaie17- sorry for the long wait**

**Kandi-RachelR.O.D- thanks :)**

**Akjupiter- I'm sorry for the long wait :/**

**Kuroneko- sorry for the wait **

**Life's Eternal Song- The competition will be at about chapter 10ish. Uhm as for familiars, in my story you can get basically anything- minus humans, or insects. But you could have mutated insects ;p I haven't really thought much about that.**

**Peeta Mellark Makes Me Drool- Sorry for the looong wait :/**

**Tsuki-chama- thanks~ sorry for the wait**

**Shizun Yuuka- Thanks for your review :)**

**XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX- thank youu~**

**Papaya1212- aha, thank you :) sorry for the wait**

**Mikana-yukihara- thank you~ **

**Kylee-Cat- sorry for the wait. **

**Sapphireangel09- thanks ~**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX- aha, thank you for your review**

**HibarixZhen- ahah xD that's a big possibility.**

**Blueneko4- I'm sorry for such a long wait :/**

**GAKUENALICEROCKS- sorry for the wait**

**Remember to REVIEW please and thank youu~**

**- Luna : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for practically disappearing :/ I had loooooads to do at school, and didn't feel like writing what so ever. **

**Next chapter… well I'm not sure when I'll get that up by. But I am going to finish this story, it'll just take a while. **

**Sorry for any errors.**

**Anywhooo enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or ET by Katy Perry**

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

><p><em>Boy, you're an alien<br>__Your touch so foreign  
><em>_It's supernatural  
><em>_Extraterrestrial…*_

* * *

><p><strong>*Mikan's POV*<strong>

I was in my own little world, remembering how Natsume and I had talked yesterday during lunch and then after school when I found him with his broken arm. _I wonder if he's okay? _I thought to myself taking a bite of my breakfast. I found myself picturing his crimson eyes.

Closing my own eyes, I replayed last nights events again.

"Mikan, what are you thinking about?" Hotaru asked me.

I opened my eyes, my cheeks going pink. "Nothing" I said quickly.

I dropped my head, using the excuse of scarfing down my food to hide my blushing face. I had forgot that I was having breakfast with my friends.

I snuck a peek through my lashes to see if anyone had noticed me blushing.

"Your cheek looks like its healing is almost done" Anna commented.

"Hmm," I looked over at her—my fingers grazing over the small scab. "Yeah it is"

"Mikan, I still think you should just use the potion I made for you," Nonoko sighed. "It would've been gone by now"

I smiled at her. "But I want it to heal by itself"

***Time Skip***

"Ahh~" I mumbled while stretching my arms out.

I opened the door to my homeroom, and followed Hotaru as she hurried to take her seat. Narumi twirled into the room after me, heading towards his desk.

As I made my way to the back of the room my eyes caught Permy's. I rose my eyebrows as I watched her turn her head and start whispering to her VP ( of the Natsume and Ruka fanclub ) and those three weird boys from the other day. They turned around and glanced at me before turning in their seats to face the front.

I furrowed my brows, shaking it off. Continuing to the back of the room, I noticed Natsume nor Ruka were sitting there yet. Sighing, I looked down and turned to take my seat.

Natsume cleared his throat just as I was about to sit down. I jumped back, using the desk to support myself so I wouldn't fall flat on my face. Catching my breath, I looked down, my feet were tangled around his outstretched legs.

"When did you get there!" I gasped looking back up at him.

"Bout two seconds ago" he smirked back at me.

I groaned at him and raised my foot out of the tangle of his legs and carefully stepped over him, taking my seat. Ruka-pyon sat down on my other side and murmured a polite 'good morning, Sakura'.

"Good morning," I answered back with a smile. He blushed slightly, nodding; then started fiddling with his notebook.

I set my own notebook down, and opened it up to a fresh new page and began doodling on it. Half way done my drawing of a bunny I got a weird feeling; I glanced up and my eyes caught Wakako's. She smiled like an evil ice princess and turned back to one of the three boys; who was extremely tanned.

I watched them for a few more seconds then looked back down to my doodle. My half drawn bunny stared back at me. I no longer felt like doodling for some reason.

I shut my notebook and stared down into my hands until Narumi-sensei finally decided to start class.

"Good morning, my wonderful students~" he sang happily. Natsume groaned under his breath.

"As you may not know yet, the competition has been moved up two days. So better start your practise's, ne?" Narumi winked, tapping his chin.

The class started whispering in discussion. Narumi clapped his hands, "Now, now, we'll have time for discussion afterward,"

"Along with the competition, the VS charts have been posted. I strongly recommend reading over your battle times if you haven't already," he went to his desk and started shuffling through a bunch of papers.

"I'll post my copy," he waved the paper around in the air. "On the blackboard for you all to look at after class if you would like"

_I already know who I'm battling. _I snuck a glance back over to Wakako. She was busy whispering away to one of the creepy guys.

He noticed me staring, and his brown eyes locked with mine; he slowly started to smirk.

I shivered and looked back to Narumi. He stood quietly tapping his chin to mute music, as he read over another sheet. A brilliant smile started forming on his face as he quickly scanned the rest of the sheet.

"Good news, my little ones~" he tossed the papers on his desk. "Our annual welcome back dance is just a little ways away now. And you all know what that means?"

"The theme, of course, gets revealed~" Narumi turned to the blackboard and grabbed a piece of chalk. "Does anyone want to guess before I give it away?"

"Just tell us!" Someone yelled.

"Okaaay~" he twirled around and began writing on the board.

'MASQUERADE BALL'

I gasped. _I've always wanted to go to a __masquerade__ ball! _

"For those of us who don't know what a masquerade ball is, it's the dance where you show up with a mask on your face so no one," he stopped.

"Well if you get ready with friends then they would know…" he pondered. "Ahh, so no one necessarily can tell who you are."

"Sounds like fun," Ruka-pyon murmured under his breath. Natsume scoffed and leaned back in his seat.

"After second periods over, feel free to leave to Central Town to go shopping if you wish~"

The class ignited into a huge discussion, asking Narumi questions about the dance and what kind of music would be played. He responded with a 'You'll just have to wait' and then winked at the end.

For the rest of Narumi's class I could feel eyes glaring at the side of my head, and each time I snuck a look, Wakako and her weird boy toys were taking turns staring me down. I slouched down into my seat, taking advantage of Natsume's slouching to hide myself.

Natsume turned his head slightly, his crimson eyes staring down at me. "What's got you all freaked out?"

I shook my head at him and tried to continue the bunny. A few moments later Narumi concluded the class and I ran to math. But I could still feel there eyes on me.

***Time Skip***

All day everyone was busy talking about the masquerade ball and how they couldn't wait to 'go bust a move'. I mentally snorted. Not only were they excited to go bust a move, but I overheard a few of the girls talking about trying to talk Natsume or Ruka into going with them. As if that would happen. I don't think Natsume even dances.

I felt a cold shiver along my spine and I threw a quick glance over my shoulder scanning the area behind me.

All day I felt someone was watching me, not only that, but as if someone was following me from the shadows. It wasn't like the goosebumps I get sometimes… but more ominous. I anxiously turned, rubbing at my arms.

"Hurry up, Mikan!" Anna called at me from the other side of the road.

"Coming" I answered back weakly. This feeling has been making me more paranoid then I have ever felt in my 16 years of living.

I ran acrossed the street swiftly, stepping beside Anna to wrap my arm around Hotaru's. Biting my lip I returned back to my thoughts.

Not only was I feeling as if someone was watching me. But all today I caught Permy and her VP glaring at me and whispering. It wouldn't have seemed unusual to me, but they were always with those three boys when I caught them looking. It seemed … odd somehow. Like it was—

"Mikaaannnn" I looked up swiftly, barely missing wacking Rose who was fluttering in front of my face.

"Are you alright?"

"Um… yeah" I smiled at her.

She stared at me a moment then smiled widely. "Well then come one, we're here!"

"Really?" I asked shocked. Throughout all my daydreaming I completely forgot that we had gone to Central Town to shop for our masks.

I looked up at the small shop that Rose was pointing to. It was made out of old brick, with solid dark oak trimmings around the two wide bay windows and small french door. Acrossed the middle of the window 'Bella's Boutique' was painted in a cream color. Mannequin's were modeled behind the window holding fancy feathered masks to their faces and matching corsages on their wrists. There was a white curtain behind the mannequins so you couldn't see inside the shop.

"Let's gooooo" Nonoko whined behind me, pushing me into the open door.

"Alright, alright" I let her push me into the store, gawking at the glass display cases.

I walked up to the closet display case. Inside were silver, sparkling tiaras which were sitting on special little 'pillows'. Fancy earrings – which probably cost a fortune – were in between the different tiaras in small purple boxes.

Anna whistled behind me. "I wouldn't mind going to the dance wearing one of those."

"There's no way you could afford it," Hotaru said peeking over our shoulders. "That is unless you borrow rabbits from me"

"As if" Anna huffed.

I shook my head and went further into the store, heading towards a rack of masks. I ran my fingers over them as I scanned for one that would match my black and red dress.

I knew exactly what I wanted – well what I had pictured in my head anyways. But I didn't know how it would turn out to look like. Just something red and black to go with my dress.

I stopped by a clearance rack and pulled out a black feathered mask with clear little gems along the left side.

"That's nice" Hotaru said.

"Yeah… but it's not what I'm looking for" I bit my lip, putting back the mask.

Hotaru watched me for a moment. "Rose wanted me to tell you she went over to the other side of the store to look at masks"

I felt a chill along my back and I looked behind me towards the front of the store. Barely missing seeing a shadowed figure run passed the window.

What was that?

My stomach fluttered nervously and I muttered an okay to Hotaru.

"You seem out of it, you alright?" she asked.

I hesitated for a minute. "Just a little anxious"

She raised her eyebrows and nodded her head. Shortly after she left back towards where Nonoko and Anna were fighting over a white sparkly mask.

I took a deep breath and reminded myself to calm down – no one was following me; at least I didn't think anyone was. My eyes traveled along the store and I decided to go towards the other side of the shop.

I walked towards a display case and sighed when I realized it was for guys. I headed around to the other side where the female masks were.

Resting my hands on the glass, I gazed down into the case regarding the masks with interest. Inside was mostly masks of solid colors with little beads or glitter designed over it. I walked to my left, keeping my eyes on the different masks as I passed by.

Feeling someone staring at me, I raised my head; nearly jumping out of my skin as I saw someone standing on the other side of the display case.

"Natsume?" I said with disbelief.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked down at me. "That's my name, Polka"

"Shut up" I huffed at him, my cheeks turning pink. "Why are you here?"

"Aoi dragged me here," he pointed over to the said girl at the front of the store.

"Plus I need a mask for the dance…" he drifted off with a crooked grin.

"I didn't think you were going to show up. With your fangirls and all"

"Meh. They won't know what I'll look like"

I snorted. "All they'd have to do is look into your eyes, or overhear you talking"

"Well those girls aren't that smart," he replied back. "Nothing a little vampire glamour can't fix"

"I don't think changing your appearance would help with that matter"

"Oh, but I wouldn't be changing my appearance… they would just think I'm someone else" He smiled at me, licking his fangs. I rolled my eyes at him and went back to looking at the masks.

Something knocked against a counter at the front of the store, causing a mirror to crash to the floor. Feeling something wrong in the pit of my stomach, I quickly glanced up at the front door.

I could feel my face paling as I looked around for someone hiding in the shadows.

No one was there.

I squeezed my eyes shut and looked back down. _I need to get a hold of myself. Soon I'm going to be freaking out over the wind. _

"Polka?" Natsume raised his eyebrow at me.

"Ah… sorry. I'm feeling jumpy," I muttered lamely.

"Hn"

"Naaaatsummmeeee~" Aoi sang, running up to her brother.

"Ah! Mikan-chan! You're here too?" she asked, coming over to me instead.

"Yeah, I'm with the girls" I grinned as she hugged me.

"Are you here for your mask too?"

"Mhmm"

"Ohhh, I just found this one. What do you think?" she asked.

Awwed I gazed at what she held in her hand. It was a white feathered mask, with little white beads catching the light as she handed it to me. I ran my fingers lightly over the soft feathers, admiring its beautiful simplicity.

"It's beautiful," I smiled handing it back to her.

"Thanks!" She laughed. "Have you found yours yet?"

"Not yet, I can't seem to find something that I would like for my dress" I shrugged.

"What's your dress look like?"

"It's black and red" I grinned to myself as I pictured it in my mind.

"Hmm, I haven't seen any masks like that yet. But I'm sure there's something like that somewhere in this place. I'll keep my eyes open for you~"

I smiled a thanks to Aoi as she twirled away, pulling her brother along with her.

Hotaru leaned against the counter beside me. "I didn't know Hyuuga was here"

"Neither did I," I murumered watching the crimson eyed boy as he was dragged by Aoi.

I looked around the front of the store again, staring out the window. The sky had become a lot darker – as if it were about to rain.

_Rain means something bad is going to happen… _I shivered. My old superstition about rain wasn't helping that I thought someone was watching me.

"Have you… noticed anything weird today?" I whispered to her.

"Weird like what?" she asked, casually biting her thumb nail.

"Like someone was following us?"

"Uhhh, nope"

"Ohh.." I bit my lip slightly.

"What is it?"

I looked at her eyes for a moment then stared back down at my hands. "Ever since school ended I've felt like something awful was going to happen. Like someone was following me"

"It's probably nothing," she said. "Don't worry yourself to death"

"Yeah, you're probably right" I stepped back on my heels. "Where did you say Rose was? I'm gonna go see if she's had any luck with looking at masks"

"She went in that side over there," she pointed to an open arch way a few feet away.

"Alrighty~ See you in a few"

I walked towards it and stepped into a small room. Dozens of different masks were displayed up on the walls. Awwed, I headed further into the room. There was another door at the front of the room back to the street, but it looked as if it was locked.

I peered around a large dresser looking for a sign of Rose. The room was awfully quiet and I could feel my toes curling at the thought.

"Rose?" I called out, walking behind another dresser.

The room was empty of anyone, I turned around standing on my toes, trying to see over the dressers.

"Rose?" I said again.

"Mikan Sakura, we finally have you alone"

"Huh?" Before I could turn around I was pulled back against someones chest. I cried out in shock, only to have a damp towel shoved over my face. I breathed in deeply, an odd smell burning my nose.

"Ahh…" I murmured weakly, my legs letting out. My vision began filling with little black dots as I desperately tried to stay awake.

I could hear the thunder booming just before I collapsed into darkness.

***Rose's POV***

"Hotaruuu, can you tell Mikan that I'm going over there?" I asked pointing to the arch going into a separate room.

"Alright," she looked up from the display case to look at me.

"Thank you!" I turned around and flew towards the other side of the store.

I pushed my blonde hair over my petite shoulders, and ohhhed at the number of masks hanging up along the walls.

"I should show Mikan this after I'm done!" I gasped in awe.

I flew to the back of the room and stood atop of a big black dresser. My wings stretched out along my back and lied comfortably against my shoulders as I stared up at the wall of masks in front of me.

A beautiful black mask caught my attention and I moved closer to see it; but I walked straight into something, knocking me back.

"Huh?" I asked aloud.

I placed my hands out in front of me; they touched a smooth invisible wall. My eyes widened as I felt around me, feeling the glass completely surrounding me.

"Got her!" Someone cheered out in a hushed whisper.

I cried out when I was tipped upside down; landing roughly against the bottom of whatever was holding me. My eyes scanned around me, and I noticed a second too late that I was trapped inside a jar.

"That should hold you" someone snickered.

My tiny fists pushed against the lid with no success. I was lifted up eye level to some strange boy. He smirked at me and I felt my nostrils flare. _How dare he… _I thought.

I closed my eyes and activated my teleportation; I could feel myself turning into mist and rising up— Then a current ran through me zapping through each particle until I collapsed onto the bottom of the jar.

An enchanted jar…

My eyes widened and I gasped in horror. I threw myself up at the lid several times trying to get it to budge.

"Now you stay put and don't cause trouble for us," the boy in front of me said. I stared at his face, trying to memorize his features so that I could hunt him down afterwards. "We have to go take care of _something _for our friend"

He had dark brown eyes, which almost looked black and was almost bald. The creep carried me out to the back door where two other boys stood rubbing their arms from the cold.

"Is it done?" A small, pale boy asked while poking the jar I was in.

"Yeah, we just need to hide this jar" I watched helpless as I was pushed into the boy's backpack.

***Time Skip***

"Ahhh!" I cried out as I threw myself up against the lid for the 20th time.

My shoulder felt raw, but I bit back the pain. I threw myself back up against the lid; it creaked slightly from my pressure.

_I have to get out of here, and get to Mikan! _

I cried out in frustration. _What else can I do! _

"Dang it!" I cussed hitting my fists against the glass. "_Let me out of this jar!_"

The jar started cracking around me, and I fell to the ground just as the glass snapped and shattered around me.

I breathed in deeply as I stared around at what remained of the jar. _How'd I do that…? _I asked myself. _Was I just using Voice? _

I got myself up to my feet and let myself be pulled up by my outstretched wings.

"I can't think about that now," I told myself. "I have to find Mikan"

I closed my eyes and tried to teleport to Mikan's position, but again I felt the zap and wasn't able to get to where she was.

Trying not to panic, I tried again; but still didn't succeed. I couldn't feel her presence at all.

"Probably a barrier," I told myself again. "That means I don't have much time…"

Mikan! I thought desperately. Without a second thought I flashed back to the mask store.

I appeared in the middle of a huge argument. I quickly took in the situation, noticing Mikan wasn't in the room.

"Where is she?" Hotaru yelled over at Natsume. "If you had something to do with this I'll murder you" she hissed.

"I don't know! I didn't do anything," Natsume glared harshly back at her. They were standing straight in front of each other, invisible steam escaping from their ears.

"Where's Mikan!" I yelled out trying to catch their attention.

They continued to fight and I breathed in a slight panic. "EVERYONE!" I yelled as loud as I could managed in my small body.

They all seemed to notice me for the first time.

"Where's Mikan?" I asked again, I could feel myself getting close to tears. "I can't feel her presence"

"I don't know, I've been trying to ask _him_ if he saw anything" Hotaru scowled at the vampire.

Natsume opened his mouth to comment.

"Stop arguing!" I yelled again. "Mikan's in serious trouble!"

***Mikan's POV***

All I could see was black, but I could smell the mixture of rain, dirt, and pine trees. My head was pounding fiercely like someone just smacked a brick into my skull.

I groaned in pain.

I felt something weird too, as if I was being carried over someones shoulders, from the boney feeling digging into my stomach. The blood was all running to my head, making me feel funny.

My clothes felt heavy and wet against my skin, and every now and then I could feel rain dropping against my bare arms.

_Ah, That's right it looked like it was going to rain when I was in the shop. _I thought to myself.

My eyebrows furrowed in sleepy confusion. Why was I outside? I don't remember leaving the building.

Then somethin— _Wait… _I thought.

My eyes snapped open. Black fabric was covering my eyes and I could hear a faint conversation.

"Be gentle with her, if you hit her against a tree once more she might wake up" a voice said.

"We knocked her out, remember?" someone else answered. "She'll be asleep for a few more hours"

I could feel my heart start beating faster. What's happening?

I tried moving my hands in an attempt to pull myself away from the person holding me. But they wouldn't move apart; I could feel the bristles of a rope digging into my skin

I cried out in shock and started shimmying to get out of his hold.

"Hey! I think she's awake! Someone put the cloth back over her face" he said.

I felt the fabric press against my nose again. The burning sensation returning.

"Ahh," I mumbled.

"Sorry, but we have to take care of you for our 'friend'" someone said as I began to pass out again.

***Natsume's POV***

I barely managed to keep my eyes from widening. Rose stared around at us, little tears falling down her cheeks.

"Mikan's been taken" Rose cried.

"What?" Imai gasped.

"Are you sure!" her pink hair friend gasped.

"Yes! There were three boys, they put me into a jar and they took me away from here," she breathed in.

"They were talking about having to take care of something for a 'friend'"

Imai cussed loudly. "I knew she was acting weird today, I should've asked her more about what was wrong,"

"I shouldn't have—"

"We have to calm down!" Rose cried out again. "I don't think we have much time!"

"After I got out of the jar, I tried to teleport to her…" she went quiet and dread started filling me up. "But I couldn't, I think there's some kind of barrier around her. Or maybe a person involved, has barrier Alice"

_Shit, shit, shit! _I cussed over and over in my head. _I knew something was up. __Dammit__, why'd I let her out of my sight?_

"We have to go find her! What are we standing here for!" The pink haired girl cried out.

"Let's go! Who knows where she could've gone"

Without waiting to hear more of their arguing, I ran from the building and stood in the street. I closed my eyes focusing on tuning out all the other background noise; everything around me went deadly silent and I focused on picking up Mikan's scent.

I could faintly smell cinnamon and honey. My nose scrunched as I tried to find its trail again. My eyes immediately snapped open when I figured out which direction it was heading in.

"Hyuuga!" Imai yelled at me as I sprinted down the road.

***Mikan's POV***

It hurt to breath. My right rib felt as if it had collapsed inside me. I took a raged breath in, licking the dried blood off my lips.

Believing that my rib might be broken, I tried not to move around as much as possible. Instead I tried to focus on what was going on.

I was sitting against a small tree, my hands tied loosely, yet tightly around the trunk. Everything was quiet, except for the odd murmur from my captors.

I moved my wrists up and down, trying to loosen the rope. After a few minutes my skin felt raw and sore, I gritted my teeth to stop me from whimpering.

"I think we've waited long enough now, let's just wake her up"I recognized the voice from earlier. "Yo, Matty take off her blindfold"

I inhaled quietly and froze to a stop, trying to appear as if I was just waking up. The blindfold was tugged off me, and I shook my head lightly, blinking back against the sunset.

When my eyes came to, I stared straight into a pair of brown eyes. I gasped, and pulled my head back violently; smashing it into the tree behind me. My head throbbed and I noticed two other boys behind the brown eyed one, chuckling at me.

My first instinct was to try and pull the ropes off but that only made them laugh more. I whimpered and looked around me quickly, trying to figure out where I was.

Long grass probably up to my knees, surrounded us; along with scattered trees as far as the eye could see. I was somewhere in the middle of a forest…

My face was roughly pulled back towards the boy with brown eyes. He sneered as his hands ran through my hair, tugging roughly every once in a while. I closed my eyes tightly, turning my face away from him.

"Look at me!" he hissed, grabbing my face again. I blinked past the hot tears, and stared at him as bravely as I could manage.

"Kyle give me my drink," he turned to stare at a boy with really tanned skin.

The boy obliged, throwing him a large silver flask. The brown eyed boy started chugging, his eyes not moving from my face. When he stopped drinking he threw the flask back behind him, almost hitting the Kyle dude.

"Look, it's nothing personal," I could smell the alcohol on his breath. How long until it all entered his system?

"It's just we promised that we'd take care of you," he hiccuped. "for our friend. See, she doesn't like yoouuu,"

"Kyle," he snapped his fingers standing up.

"Matt, are you sure about this?" the other boy asked. He seemed a little younger then the other two, with dark red/brown hair.

"Tom, just shut up and keep the barrier up" Matt slurred.

Tom put his weight onto his other foot, and nodded. He turned his face away from me so he didn't have to look me in the eyes.

Kyle grabbed me by my arm, and heaved me up so I was standing on my feet. My arms scrapped along the bark, and deep scratches started to bleed along my forearm where they got caught.

I began trying to tug apart my wrists, while I watched Kyle thinking.

"What are you waiting for?" Matt hissed.

"I…" Kyle stammered and looked back at him. "Um"

"Drink," he threw the flask back at Kyles face. Kyle started chugging the moment he brought it up to his lips.

"Now use your Alice, it isn't that hard. You did it when she was unconscious"

Kyle turned back to me, his dark greens eyes, becoming a translucent yellow. He pressed two fingers to his temple and just stared at me.

At first I didn't feel anything, then my skull started to pound.

"He can inflict pain and wounds on others just using his mind," Matt announced to me. I screamed out in agony as the skin on my cheek started ripping from the inside out, leaving a thin, deep wound.

My vision went blurry as he started another wound across my arm.

***Time Skip***

My breath was coming in short little pants, every once in a while the blood that was in my mouth would drip out and down my chin. It was like I ate a messy plate of spaghetti.

I felt bloody and broken. Yet Kyle was still going at it. I think I had cuts over every part of my body; I was going numb fast so I really couldn't tell any more.

My eyes fluttered, and I struggled to keep them open. Matt staggered towards me, and held himself upright by grabbing Kyle's shoulder.

"You know," he hiccuped. "I think we've hurt her enough,"

Matt slumped forward, spitting out something. "And she's such a pretty giiirrllll," he slurred his words.

"I think I know something else we could do, that would be more fun" I started screaming bloody murder as Matt reached towards me.

***Natsume's POV***

I followed her scent to a dead end. My eyes scanned around the busy street for a sign, something that would lead me to her.

I ran my hands through my hair, pulling at the ends, while I continued to walk forward. Ignoring the approach of a bunch of my fangirls, I ducked into an alley to take as a short cut to the next road over.

It was when I stepped out, that I noticed her—Sumire Shoda. _"That's too bad for you because I already have someone to take care of her". _If anyone could be behind this, it'd be her.

My eyes narrowed as I walked up to her. She noticed me approaching and set down the purse she was looking at.

"Ohh," she looked me up and down. "And he comes crawling back"

"Shut up," I hissed, pulling her into the alley. "Where is she?"

"Where's who?" she tugged her arm free, her eyebrows raising.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about" I growled. I glared at her while she pressed her thumbs together. Is she going to just stand there or do I need to glamour her?

"No actually I don't" she snarled at me.

"You're the only one who planned on teaching her a lesson," I hissed. "Her little fairy saw the guys who tried to keep her in a jar"

She laughed dryly. "I haven't done anything yet. So I don't know what to tell you"

I grabbed her by her arm again, and pushed her against the wall. "Then tell me what you know!"

My fangs pushed out threatening to tear apart her face.

She winced, "I don't know! I left Wakako in charge of it until I decided what I wanted to do!"

I let go of her, but kept my arms on either side of her head. "Where is she now?"

"I don't know!" she responded.

I snarled at her in frustration and left the alley.

Could she be with Polka, or hiding out somewhere waiting for it to be over?

I sprinted back to where I last smelt her; leaving Permy standing against the wall. _I'm running out of time! What would that creepy VP do to her? _

The thunder boomed over top of me, and moments later rain was falling from the sky. Everyone ran to take cover and I squeezed my eyes shut.

I tried zoning everything back out again, just trying to focus in on her. A faint scream echoed through my head for about 2 seconds. I lifted my head swiftly, staring into the forest.

_That's her!_

Without a second thought, I sprinted into the forest. The scream still rung in my ears, so I was able to pin point which direction it came in. If I was wrong about this…

I shook my head, trying not to think I was wrong. The smell of cinnamon and honey started growing stronger; it was so incredibly strong it was giving me a headache.

My eyes changed to a striking bloody crimson the moment I found them. She was tied to a tree, her body all bloody. I stopped breathing the moment I saw all the blood—if the scent hit me I'd do more damage then good.

Polka was slumped forward, whimpering escaping her mouth every once in a while. A boy was leaning in front of her, grabbing her hair.

He was knocked out against a tree before I had even realized I'd moved.

"Wha—" I stared into the yellow eyes of some boy. I punched him out and tossed him next to the guy lying by the tree.

The young boy standing the farthest from me stared at me with wide eyes. I took a step forward and he fell to the ground.

Scoffing, I left the boy where he was and tore off the ropes binding Polka to the tree. She fell against my chest, her breath coming in tiny gasps.

"Polka?" I asked, staring down at her head.

She didn't say anything.

"Shit," I cussed.

I lifted her up in my arms, careful of the spots where blood was soaking through her clothes. I figured that was where wounds were.

Without sparing a moment, I flashed through the forest; sticking to the trees to get to the dorms. After I reached half way I slowed my pace to walking.

I stared at her unconscious face, while she started mumbling in her sleep. She twisted in my arms trying to move away from me. My eyebrows furrowed, and pulled her up closer to my chest.

I sighed. "You're okay now, they can't hurt you"

She stopped twisting, and fell silent in my arms. I watched her face as her eyes started to flutter.

The brunette started coughing, and with a jolt she opened her eyes. She gasped slightly for air, wincing at the pain it brought her.

"Natsume…?" she whispered, blinking up at me. Her eyes stared around us, and her fist knotted in my shirt.

"What happened?" her eyes started to close again.

I watched her, my expression grim. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you out of my sight… none of this would have happened if it wasn't for me,"

The brunette inhaled slowly.

"Natsume…" She whimpered quietly.

I looked up, the dorm was only a short distance away now. _Can I climb the tree while carrying her? _I shifted her in my arms just thinking about it.

_It doesn't matter… I have to get her up there without drawing attention._

"Ughhh," she cried, starting to cough again. I ran towards the building now, holding her tight against me.

Carefully, I placed her over my shoulder when I had reached the tree that would take me to her Terrace. I jumped straight up, biting down on my lip. My arm caught onto a branch far up the tree, and I heaved myself up, tossing myself up to the branch that was outside her room.

I checked her face before I climbed down onto the empty terrace. Trying the door to test if it was locked, before I kicked it open.

Her room was empty, no sign of her friends. Sighing, I continued to walk swiftly to the closest room, believing it to be the master room. I set her down gently on the bed, careful of her wounds. She was completely unconscious again, and I sighed. I was in desperate need of taking another breath.

Not wanting to risk smelling her again, I flashed as fast as I could outside and started breathing again. Then I went back to her room, the whole thing only taking a few seconds in reality.

I rolled the sleeves of my shirt up, pulling out a medical kit that was beside her dresser.

_Now… let's start taking care of those wounds. _

* * *

><p><strong>I hadn't planned to end it like that… but I probably wouldn't have been able to finish it without taking another week because of school. Soooo, next chapter hopefully will be out hmmm, not sure. BUT I do put on my profile updates about the chapter's progress, soooo:<strong>

**CHECK MY PROFILE FOR CHAPTER UPDATE (Y) **

**Sorry for caps, but I wanted to make sure you guys saw that.**

**Thank yous to:**

**ReVeaLxMeMoRieS- haha ;) thank you for reviewing**

**Konekochan- thanks for reviewing! **

**Vanillaandanime- thank you for reviewing. **

**Little Strawberry RiRin Chan- Thank you very much :) And I can't say yet ;)**

**Crimson lies- Very sorry for the long wait, thank you very much for your review. **

**Stars-dream18-thank you!**

**Devious- sorry for the long wait, I hope nothing bad happens :/**

**Weemeex- aha, your welcome :) and thank you very much**

**Karti- ah, thank yous ~**

**Saratiger- thank you for understanding, sooo very sorry bout the wait**

**Blueberryxn- thanks!**

**Shirokuro-hime- aha, thank you!**

**The Kookie Monster- sorry for the long wait! Thanks for reviewing**

**Iris petals- Thanks for reviewing!**

**Shizun Yuuka- I plan on making this story looooong, although the updates take forever :/ buut thanks for reviewing!**

**Blue-anime-luver-Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sinables- Sorry for the late update, and thank you!**

Rocktherock- Thank you!

**I'm sorry. Goodbye- thank you very much :)**

**They all start with P- sorry for the wait, thanks for reviewing**

**Tsuki-chama- can't say anything yet ;) thanks for reviewing!**

**Ludwykaa- so sorry bout the wait! Thanks for reviewing**

**Princess shalott evermore- sorry bout the wait! Thanks for reviewing**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX- thanks for reviewing**

**PassionInWriting- Thank you very much!**

**Darkgem131- I'm so sorry! But thanks for reviewing!**

**Babee-angel- I'd have to agree, it's been a long time since I've updated. Thanks for reviewing**

**GAKUENALICEROCKS- I have schoool :/ sorry for the wait. Thanks for reviewing**

**MangAnimePrincess- I'm soooo sorry for the wait. Thanks for reviewing**

**Papaya1212- Thank you very much! Sorry for the wait**

**Kylee-Cat- thanks for reviewing!**

**Sorry if I missed anyone :/**

**Remember to REVIEW please and thank you and tell me what you thought. I'm very sorry everyone for the long wait!**

**- Luna : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Its been a really long time, I know. Sorry for the long wait. But now I'm done school, and all that other stuff so I should be good with updates. For the most part...**

**So let's not waste any more time, hmm.**

**Enjoy the chapter! And sorry about any errors!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Chapter 8: **

* * *

><p><em>"I am neither good,<em>  
><em>nor bad,<em>  
><em>neither angel nor devil,<br>__I am a man, I am a vampire"_

_- Michael Romkey (I, Vampire)_

* * *

><p><strong>*Natsume's POV*<strong>

The brunette lay silent and unmoving on her bed; her long hair scattered all around her, a small frown on her face. Head to toe she was covered in wounds. Purple and blue bruises in the shape of fingers along her arms and legs. She was ghostly pale, the brightest colour on her, scarlet, bled out from her wounds; staining her clothes.

I frowned as I pulled the first aid open beside her, careful as to not be too loud and wake her. I grabbed the rag I had brought from the bathroom and soaked it in the bucket of warm water that sat on the floor beside me. Tentatively, I pushed the sweaty hair away from her face and gently wiped away the dried blood.

I wrung out the rag, as it was already covered in blood, then continued to wash her neck, and her bare arms.

"Jeez," I breathed. I eyed the deep cut along her cheek; it looked almost as if it was a thin, long hole. And that if I really wanted to I could probably see teeth through all the blood.

I grabbed a bottle of antiseptic and smeared a generous layer over the cut. Feeling myself grimacing at how much pain she would've felt. I ripped open a bandage and carefully placed it along the cut.

Working fast, I repeated those steps along her arms, until all her visible skin appeared as if they were covered in bandages.

I wiped my forehead on my sleeve, then tossed the rag into the bloody water of the bucket. Grasping the sheet, I stood up and got fresh water from the bathroom, along with a new rag. There was no possible use in trying to use that dirty one.

The only wounds left were those on her stomach. I stared at the blood soaked T-shirt she was wearing, then back at the brunette—she was completely out.

"She's not going to be happy about this…" I murmured out loud to myself.

I grasped the thin fabric in my hands and tore it open easily. Pieces of the fabric had dried against her wounds from all the dried blood and I had to soak it with the water so I wouldn't have to tear it off her.

Once I had won the battle against the dried blood I pulled the bloody ruined shirt off, and tossed it on the floor.

I looked back at her and instantly regretted it. Her stomach was almost covered completely with blood. It appeared as if she had been stabbed millions of times over—but in reality she hadn't been.

My eyes still on all the blood, I grabbed the wet rag. I could feel my eyes starting to shine with my need to taste her.

_To feel her blood in my mouth_…

Shaking my head violently, I went back to scrubbing the dried blood until it became wet enough to take off with the dry rag. Then continued with the rest of it.

Warm scarlet was still dripping out of a wound on her stomach—the one that appeared as if she had been stabbed.

"Shit," I jolted back, and without meaning to, breathed in deeply.

I was instantly hit in the face with her smell. Cinnamon and honey burned through my nose, and my fangs started slipping slowly down. My fists grasped around her sheets, and my eyes snapped open, revealing a pair of blood hungry eyes.

My finger was along the bleeding wound before I realized I had even moved. And I found myself watching through another set of eyes as the red liquid slowly covered along the side of my finger.

Fascinated, I held up my finger and stared at the liquid as it slowly dripped down along my palm.

_One taste… Just one. It won't hurt any…_

Somehow, I lost all control over myself. My finger was leaning against my lips, the smell pushing me closer and closer to the edge.

I was seconds away from sticking my finger in my mouth when in the back of my mind I remembered that she was still injured. I felt completely awake and normal instantly.

I grabbed the antiseptic out again and smeared it along the wounds. Then without sparing a second I wrapped a bandage around her stomach, covering both wounds.

Just to be sure, I wrapped a bandage around her ribs too. The right side was bruised and it appeared as if it could be broken.

Blood was starting to seep through her bandage again and I cursed.

_At this rate she'll lose a lot of blood_ I growled to myself. I ran my hands through my hair, then stopped.

Once when I was younger I had heard that vampire blood could heal others if they ingested it. It was just an old story though; people haven't ingested vamp. blood in years. Well maybe in like those weird clubs where vamps drink from humans and the real freaky ones drink their blood…

I was getting off point. I didn't have the time to think about whether or not it'll work.

I bit into my wrist regardless of the chances.

Once I felt the tangy taste of my own blood, I let go of my wrist and placed it over Polka's mouth. It dripped down across her lips, and I lifted her head to get it all to go down.

She automatically swallowed once she felt the liquid. I waited for her to swallow again then removed my wrist. Not knowing how long it'd take for it to start working. I grabbed the first aid and set it back on her nightstand.

I carried the bucket of bloody water, and dumped it into the tub. Sighing, I looked around her bathroom. The alarm clock on the sink read 8:30pm.

I turned on the water and was about to wash my face when I noticed blood still covered my finger. I sucked in a breath, _I still have blood on my finger_, I thought. I stared at my finger for what felt like hours before I debating what to do. I came to the conclusion that nothing bad would happen with just having a small taste.

Unsure, I raised my finger to my lips, stopping before tasting it to look in the mirror. My eyes were only shinning slightly, so I was still in control.

I stuck my finger in my mouth, and tasted honey, sweet honey—with a hint of cinnamon, nothing over powering though. It had that kind of taste that gets you addicted. I pulled my finger from my mouth, and licked the red stain on my hand from where it dripped down.

I breathed in again, wanting to taste more.

"No," I said to myself, gripping the edge of the sink.

_She's still unconscious, _I told myself. _She won't even know. _

"No," I growled again.

I gripped the sink to the point that I thought I was about to snap it. Finally I felt my vamp. side back off, and I released my death grip.

I turned off the tap and walked out of the bathroom—The brunette still lay unmoving on her bed. Slowly I made my way towards the edge of the bed, and moved the bandage up gently to check if she was still bleeding.

I let out a small laugh of disbelief; it had stopped bleeding. The wound had clotted over, making a huge scab in less then a few minutes. I pushed her bandage back into place, finding myself oddly satisfied.

It was as I turned to leave the room that I realized that she was still shirtless. I looked over at her, then studied her face again.

It wouldn't look very good if I left her shirtless, now would it?

I strolled over to her closet and pulled the doors open in search for a shirt that would be big enough to put over her without harming her. Sighing, I ran my hands through her shirts not seeing anything that would work.

I went over to her dresser and started searching through the drawers.

"I feel like some kind of creep…" I muttered as I opened and quickly shut her 'unmentionables' drawer.

I found a grey T-shirt that appeared to be twice her size, and made my way back towards her. Rolling the fabric up, I slid it over her head, and pushed her arms through.

After tucking a thick blanket around her I left the room, closing the door slightly behind me.

***Mikan's POV***

_It was dark. _

_I could feel the roughness of the tree behind me. Their voices snickering in the background. _

_Please, no more. I begged silently. I couldn't take another moment of this. _

_I opened my eyes. Blurry images filled my sight. I could barely make out the figure of a boy walking towards me. He murmured something in my ear. I knew another one was going to happen soon. I tried to hold my stomach in anticipation._

_Please no, I tried to say._

_I heard another far away voice coming closer. I felt myself whimper._

_I closed my eyes once more as the blurry figure of the boy disappeared. Their murmurs got louder, but I still couldn't place anything._

_I felt myself getting sleepier. _

_I'm so tired, I thought._

_A few moments later I felt myself go weightless, as if my feet were off the ground. I let myself drift off. The darkness settling in me. _

_I felt myself moving forward. Sometimes I could feel warmth too. _

_My head pounded. As if I had been hit repeatedly. _

_My eyes fluttered open, and my eyes were fixated on the blurry face of a boy. He looked down at me slowly, his bloody eyes watching me._

_I know those eyes… I thought dreamily._

'_Natsume?' I asked trying to blink away the blurs. 'What happened?'_

_I couldn't read his expression. The colors were starting to fade into one again. _

'_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you out of my sight…' _

_I leaned my head against something solid while my ears rang murderously. I breathed in slowly calming myself._

'_Natsume…' _

…_Don't let me go._

I woke with a jolt, my body screaming in pain. I gasped loudly sucking in air as I tried to pull myself upright.

_I had to get away_ my mind yelled.

I breathed in hungrily while my eyes slowly processed the familiar things of my room.

"What…" I grasped my sheets tightly once more.

I scanned myself from where I laid on the bed. _How did I get here?_

I grabbed the grey shirt and stared slowly around me again. Now I began to notice the bandages that covered me. Something wasn't right here.

My body screamed at me not to move as I tried to pull myself up to a sitting position.

"Ahh," I cried out gritting my teeth.

A warmth slowly poured through my body and a gentle heaviness pushed against my shoulder. I opened my eyes blinking slowly at the sight before me.

My mind reeled.

"Don't move, idiot"

I stared into his bloody eyes as he bent over to scoop me up into his arms.

"This may hurt," I grasped tightly onto his arm as he set me back down against the foot of the bed. My eyes still watching him as he moved.

He placed a pillow behind my back before removing his arms from around me.

I pulled my eyes from his and self-consciously grabbed the blanket up over my bare legs, shivering when I saw the bruises. I held on them unsure for a moment before slowly lifting my head to meet his curious stare.

Standing before me was my rescuer.

"Thank you" I whispered.

Natsume watched me a moment longer, before nodding.

I fought for something to say, my forehead furrowing. As I opened my mouth to speak, a low rumbling escaped my stomach. I blushed brilliantly and held my stomach.

He snorted, and smirked at me. "I'll be right back"

I smelled it before he walked back through my door. His eyes twinkled mischievously as he placed a plate of food in front of me.

A big cheese omelet took up half the plate, pieces of bacon and hash browns covered the rest, and what looked like some green herb thing was placed over top.

I looked at Natsume, shocked. "I didn't know you could cook"

"One of my many talents," he said, "Eat."

My mouth watered as I picked up a piece of bacon.

We watched each other silently while I nibbled on the bacon. My head was spinning with so many questions, but my hunger needed to be dealt with first.

I bit into the omelet, amazed at its taste. "This is good,"

I set the fork down on the empty plate, sighing in sleepy satisfaction.

Without realizing, I was spinning the plate on my bed while I thought. _How should I ask? Would it be rude to?_

I frowned trying to think.

"Just ask," he groaned. "Your small brain obviously can't deal with not knowing"

I chose to ignore his last comment.

"How'd… you find me?" I asked.

He stretched his feet out on the bed beside me, leaning back on the small plastic chair, before answering.

"I'm a vampire remember? I could track you," he paused. "Plus… when you have senses like I do…"

_He could smell my blood… _I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Speaking of…" I looked down at myself, "did you do this?"

"No I called Santa and asked him to stop making toys for Chris-"

I glared at him.

"Yeah, I did" he rolled his eyes at me for ruining his sarcastic comment.

"How bad was I?"

He looked away from me grabbing the empty plate in his hands. I watched him, waiting for his answer.

I sighed and opened my mouth to ask something else. "Wh-"

"You were basically unconscious from the moment I found you until I brought you back here. Then you were out so cold from blood loss…" he shook his head. "There was blood every where on you, it made it look worse then it really was."

My eyes closed while I listened to him tell me, trying to picture it all in my head.

"Your fine now, that's all that matters"

I looked up to say something, but he was gone.

"Natsume…?" I started to get up again when he pushed me back against the headboard.

"What did I say about not moving?" he scowled at me. He set down a glass of water on the table beside me; it was then that I noticed the first aid sitting there.

"I need to check some of the bandages" he murmured opening up the said box.

I cringed a little on the inside, and looked back down at myself. I knew the worst hit had been on my stomach. I shut my eyes, my mind going back to that place. I could still feel those yellow eyes watching me as I screamed…

"May I?"

I opened my eyes to see Natsume regarding me cautiously. I nodded, sniffling. He lifted the hem of my shirt exposing my stomach. I sucked in a breath at his touch.

He brushed a finger over what I assumed was the bandage.

I looked down trying to see what he was looking at, but couldn't see past my shirt.

"I need to take the bandage off," he looked at me for an okay.

I nodded slightly and he stood up, leaning down to pick me up once more. I gritted my teeth as he lifted me up, my stomach pressing against the wound.

He set me down a second later and I leaned back against the pillows. Numbly stretching out my tired legs.

I watched him slowly unwrap the white and red bandage off my stomach. I exhaled slowly as he lifted it up gently, disposing it behind him in a bin.

I regarded the cut in confusion, I had thought the wound would've been more intense. But it was only slightly longer then my middle finger, and about my thumb wide.

Pink scar tissue surrounded the cut as if half of it had already been healed. Natsume sighed, obviously relieved.

He grabbed a jar of healing antiseptic of some sort and generously covered the cut with the cool jelly.

"That's it?" I asked as he started re-bandaging it.

"It's not rocket science" He smirked up at me.

He held up the jar of healing antiseptic and tapped the label where it said made by an Alice.

"It's special" he winked then put it away again.

I rolled my eyes smiling.

"I think that's the only one I had to fix up" he murmured, narrowing his eyes as he touched the cut on my cheek.

"Oww," I grumbled.

He smirked at me and grabbed the first aid leaving the room.

***Natsume POV***

***Flashback to last night***

I sighed, allowing myself to breathe a little once I left her room. I headed towards the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of water.

I fished an old blood tablet from my pocket and dropped it into the already tasteless water. The liquid slowly turned a dark red color as I walked to the sitting room.

I gulped half the glass before I sat down, then leaned back to let myself calm down. Staring at the ceiling, I ran my hands through my hair, desperately trying to come to some sort of conclusion so I could go off to sleep.

"I told you so,"

I turned my head to see Imai and Ruka walking in through the front door, Rose nervously fluttering behind them. I sat up as they walked towards me.

"Ruka?" I asked looking at him confused.

"Hey, Nat," he tossed something at me.

I grasped the tail of some small creature before it fell on my lap. I looked up at him even more confused.

"After this," he raised his eyebrows with his all knowing stare on his face, "I figured you could use actual blood."

"Where is she?" Imai asked me coldly. "If you hurt her I swear to god Hyu—"

"Be quiet would you," I snapped. "She's in there. Sleeping."

Imai glared at me. "I suppose she's taken care of?"

I glared back at her.

"Fine, as long as you didn't bite her" she snorted.

"I didn't bite her," I growled at her.

"Stop fighting, we've all had a long day" Ruka sighed ruffling his hair.

Rose flew past Ruka onto the coffee table. She stared at me a long time before smiling.

"Thank you for taking care of Mikan," She curtsied. "I shall forever be grateful"

"Sure thing," I mumbled. I looked down eyeing up and down the creature I held in my hand.

Imai grumbled under her breath, looking back at me. "Did you find out who was responsible?"

"There was three boys, I'm pretty sure the three that are always ogling Permy and her groupies." I growled picturing the boy with yellow eyes.

"I left them in the middle of the forest some where, if they're still there, I'm not sure" I sighed. "I think Permy said something about leaving her crazy friend in charge of this"

"Wakako," Imai hissed. I could already see her starting to plot revenge.

"Thanks Hyuuga, for saving her" She stated before disappearing down the hall towards Polka's room carrying Rose with her.

Ruka sat down in the chair across from me, giving me that look again. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I know something happened," he whispered.

I kept my face blank. "Like what?"

He shook his head and motioned for me to say it. I snorted and shook my head right back at him.

He rolled his eyes at me. "You'll tell me eventually."

I turned my head as Imai and Rose came back into the room. Ruka sighed; getting the signal it was time to leave.

"I have to go to the council and fill out an incident report and I have a meeting," Rose told me. "I won't be back until tomorrow night"

"Don't you dare try anything, Hyuuga" Imai eyed me. "I'll be coming back with Rose too"

Ruka laughed nervously sensing the tension. "Okay, it's been a late night, lets get going." He started pushing Imai towards the door.

"Night, Natsume" he called over his shoulder.

The door clicked shut seconds later, leaving Rose and I in the room. I looked back over at the small fairy watching her watch me.

"I'm trusting you to take care of her," pink mist started swirling around her. "Good night, Natsume"

Then she was gone.

I sighed loudly once I was sure I was alone. I looked back down and realized I was still holding the dead animal. After everything tonight, I needed a drink. I didn't want to go back and try taking another bite out of her.

I stood up and walked to the balcony. I didn't want to get any blood on her things after all.

Once I was outside, I eyed the animal up and down again. My fangs popped out with a mute snap, as my need for blood started to over whelm me.

I bit into the thing the second my eyes started burning red into the darkness.

I could tell from the blood that it had been dead for a while, as the blood tasted stale, like old food. None the less, it was still blood and would work regardless. I closed my eyes trying to enjoy it.

Once the blood had been completely drained, I burned it and let the ashes scatter into the wind.

I stood there on the balcony for a moment just thinking. I was exhausted, and I needed rest. But I wasn't going to leave her here by herself that was obvious.

I knew what I had to do, but I was still reluctant with how close I hard gotten to doing something stupid.

I sighed at myself and swung up onto the tree climbing to the top. I leapt to my balcony, not bothering to shut the door when I got inside.

I crossed the hall, stopping when I saw a post-it-note on the front door. Raising my eyebrows I went over to read it.

_I want to know the details after._

_-Ruka_

_PS. Don't do something stupid_

Scowling I grabbed the note off the door and crumbled it up, tossing it into a wastebasket. I locked the door before turning around and heading to my bedroom.

I switched out of my clothes into a pair of black PJ bottoms and a white T-shirt. I eyeballed a blood packet on my dresser for a moment before grabbing it and tucking it into my waistband.

A few moments later I left back outside and leap back down onto the tree below. I allowed myself to graciously free fall onto the branch outside her room.

When I landed I walked inside to her sitting room, gently closing the door behind me. The blood packet was beginning to warm against my skin so I took it out and tossed it on the coffee table.

I could feel myself getting tired as I crossed the hall towards the guest bedroom. I flipped on the light and walked towards the futon, pulling it out.

I was walking back to shut the light off when quiet whimpering stopped me.

I looked out the door towards Polka's bedroom. Closing my eyes, I listened again. Small groans echoed down the hall and I wasted no time going to her room. I moved swiftly back beside her bed—careful not to make any noise.

She was still sleeping, but her face was twisted into a frown. Her hair scattered all around her.

I watched her as she grimaced, starting to mumble something under her breath. I sat in the chair beside her bed, leaning towards her.

"…Please," she moaned. "No more"

I grasped the blanket beside her. _She's having a nightmare._

"Polka," I called out softly.

"No…" The small brunette twisted in her sleep violently.

She started sobbing before I could even blink. Twisting back again to the opposite side.

"Polka" I touched her arm trying to keep her from thrashing around.

"No!" she screamed. Hot tears started dripping down her cheeks.

"Mikan," I grabbed her arms, gently shaking her. "Wake up"

She was shaking underneath my touch. I leaned down over her, trying to wake her again. She was starting to shake so bad I feared she was going to go into some kind of shock.

"Mikan, wake up!" I slapped her cheeks as hard as I dared. I didn't want to hurt her.

I was beginning to feel desperate when I got no response. "Mikan! Wake up!"

The brunette jolted underneath my touch lurching forward. Hot tears dripped down onto my arms, her sobs filling my ears.

"Mikan, it's okay," I grabbed her face forcing her to look at me. "It's okay, I got you."

She sucked in breath after breath watching me with wide eyes until her shaking became less severe. Then she started sobbing again.

I slide from my chair and sat beside her, grabbing her in my arms. She clung to my chest, her tears leaving fat wet marks on my shirt.

"I'm so scared," she cried.

"I know," I shushed her, rubbing her back. "I got you now… I won't let anything happen to you"

"Promise," she started hiccuping.

"Promise" I whispered into her hair.

Finally her breathing started getting even again. I didn't loosen my grip on her until I was sure she was basically back to sleep.

I leaned over her and laid her back against the pillow, tucking the blanket back around her. As I leaned back up her eyes met mine.

"Natsume…" she yawned. Her hand blindly grabbed out for my arm.

"Don't leave" she whispered, starting to nod off once more.

Seconds later her quiet snores filled the room.

"I won't" I whispered.

I could feel myself starting to doze off as well, and before I knew it, I was sleeping.

I awoke to the sounds of early morning, the light from the sun hitting my face. I pushed myself up from the bed nimbly, careful not to wake the sleeping girl beside me. Standing up, I stretched my limbs out like a cat. Wonderful popping sounds filling the room from my stiff joints.

I left the room without a sound, heading to the guest bedroom to fold up the unused sheets from where I had planned to sleep.

I walked leisurely to the kitchen, stopping to open the fridge and examine the contents. For a tiny girl, she sure had a lot of food.

My fingers pulled out a carton of eggs, bacon, and a half used package of hash browns.

_Hey, if I was going to play doctor, I might as well play chef. Right? _I smirked at myself and turned on the oven.

Walking around the kitchen, I eyed the blood package I had set on the coffee table the night before. I felt fine at the moment, but it probably wouldn't hurt to fill myself up even more…

I grabbed the pack and bit into the plastic wrapping; the blood spilling across my lips. I drained the bitter blood reluctantly, then pulled my fangs free from the baggie, burning the evidence.

I licked my fangs, getting the last of the red stain from my teeth while I walked back into the kitchen to make the food.

I set the hash browns in rows on a small baking pan that was tucked into a cabinet. Then I gingerly picked up two large eggs mixing them together before pouring them back into the heated pan.

When the bacon had finished cooking, I put them on the plate along with the omelet and hash browns. I carried my wonderful cooking masterpiece over to the counter and set it down to get a glass.

But as I did that I could hear movement coming from her room.

I set the glass down on the counter and left, smoothly entering her room just in time to see her trying to sit up.

I sighed and flashed beside her. I set my hand over her shoulder, stopping her in place. Touching her caused something to pull in my stomach.

I was starting to sense this was going to be the beginning of something interesting as her eyes found mine.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry again for the long wait everyone! I should be updating again… probably not super fast, but it won't take me as long to do it. :**

**Sorry if there were any errors ~**

**Thank you too everyone that reviewed the last chapter and everyone else who's reading!**

**Visiblemist**

**guest**

**Reality Romance**

**Kaida Li**

**Merrcy**

**My Hopeless Love Arrival**

**BrokenBlackCat**

**Iarepiggies**

**weemeex**

**jealoucy**

**gakuen alice addict**

**Xim-no-writerX**

**Peeta Mellark Makes Me Drool**

**Tsuki-chama**

**animeYellowGirl**

**im awesome so bite me**

**A101**

**Xxkirbylover11xX**

**karti**

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid**

**BubblySunshine190**

**ilovefun**

**WonderlandrezXo**

**Pandas25**

**bullsh.t**

**kuroneko**

**Devious**

**unknown (a-mystery-and-a-stranger)**

**GAKUENALICEROCKS**

**ChicCuteness**

**Blueberryxn**

**eaie17**

**FireRosePetal**

**Devilish Dream**

**papaya-san**

**KeroNya**

**Thank you all for reading! Remember to leave a review please and thank you's.**

**-Luna : )**


End file.
